The Saviors of Britannia
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: Surprisingly it seems like the Ten Commandments have halted their attack on Britannia. Stunned but happy to finally be at peace, the Seven Deadly Sins and the others decide to move on with their lives and have kids. But what happens when 15 years later the Ten Commandments come back? Looks like the children of the heroes of Britannia will have to step up to save their homeland.
1. Finally at Peace?

Everyone was gathered in the Boar Hat for a bit of a meeting of sorts. Although it wasn't very formal. All the sins and Elaine and Elizabeth had been traveling together already, but Margaret and Gilthunder, as well as Veronica and Griamore had shown up here today, hoping to find an answer to a question that they had been having. Meliodas rushed up to the door as soon as Gilthunder opened it, with a very cheery tone of voice. "Little Gil! You're here! Let me guess, you need our help with something don't you?" Meliodas asks as the two walk in the door. Before Gilthunder can speak Meliodas interrupts him. "We'll gladly help! Just tell us where you need us and we'll be on our-"

"Actually Meliodas we came here to see if you needed any help with anything." Gilthunder explains and Meliodas looks confused.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. Everything has been pretty quiet as of late in Britannia." Gilthunder explains. "Everywhere I go it seems that everything is at peace. So I came looking for you, figuring that if there was any trouble anywhere in the land, you'd be the one to find it."

"Nope." Meliodas says in a cheery tone of voice. "We killed all the demons that were here about three weeks ago." Meliodas explains. "So when you showed up here I figured you had found something and wanted to get my help."

"Nothing of the sort." Gilthunder says and looks over at Margret who was happily embracing her sister, the two happy to be reunited. Speaking of sisters reuniting...Veronica suddenly burst through the door with Griamore.

"Veronica!" Elizabeth cheers and runs over to her and the two sisters hug, shortly joined by Margret.

"Alright I guess it's go time everyone! Let's go start this Holy War and-" Meliodas starts then Griamore cuts him off.

"Uh actually Sir Meliodas..." Griamore starts. "We came here to see if you were having any trouble with demons?" He asked and then everyone looked shocked.

"Really?" Margret asks.

"Yeah." Veronica says. "We saw you and Gilthunder come over here so we thought that you might be going to the Seven Deadly Sins for help so we decided to follow you to offer our aid."

"Well it's not needed." Ban says, casually sipping a pint of ale, his arm loosely draped over Elaine's shoulders. "We haven't had any trouble for the past couple of weeks."

"That's so strange..." Veronica says.

"Is there really no issue?" Elaine asks Ban. "It's almost as if the Ten Commandments have stopped their attacks..."

"They must be planning something." Gilthunder argues. "That's the only reason why they would have halted their attacks."

"I don't know..." Merlin says. "The Ten Commandments have had plenty of time to plan their revenge. You'd think they'd be enacting it already..."

"I agree with Merlin." Gowther says. "There's no reason for the Ten Commandments to suddenly cease fire, other than the fact that they've given up."

"Given up?" Veronica asks. "You think they've just surrendered and retreated?"

"Yes." Gowther says.

"You're crazy!" Veronica shouts at him.

"Maybe not entirely." Meliodas says with his hand on his chin. "I think Gowther might be on to something here."

"Really?" Everyone asks in a shocked tone including Gowther before coughing when he realizes that for once Meliodas is agreeing with him and he should be playing along. "I mean, really?"

"Yeah." Meliodas says. "On one hand it is really suspicious that they've retreated and they could be planning something but on the other hand...If they have really given up and retreated, do we really want to risk angering them again and risking our lives and happiness if they've given up?"

"I agree with the Captain." Ban says and hugs Elaine a little closer to him. "If the Ten Commandments have given up then I definitely don't want to risk losing what I've got right here just for reassurance..." Ban says and Elaine blushes and giggles while King is fuming next to them, watching Ban get all romantic with his sister.

"Who said you've got her?" King asks through gritted teeth as Ban lifts Elaine's chin to him with his fingers and Ban squints his eyes at him.

"Well I guess we should settle this then!" Meliodas announces and stands on top of a table. "I say we all live our lives peacefully until trouble comes about! Hereby declaring that we can all rest peacefully!" He announces and everyone cheers and Elizabeth passes around some mugs of ale for everyone while little Hawk runs around on the ground. "I would like to propose a toast to taking it easy for once!" Meliodas announces and everyone raises their glasses and clinks them with each other and takes a drink.

Two weeks go by, then two more and no new attacks from the Ten Commandments or any other demons happen or are brought to their attention so Meliodas decides that the threat is gone and he should throw a party in the woods. King and Elaine used some fairy magic to make the fireflies glow brighter in the woods and everyone throws a party out there. Soon some people from a nearby town join and there's good food cooked by Ban and music playing and everyone is dancing. King is delighted to be dancing with Diane, who is a smaller size for the moment thanks to Merlin and she holds him close to her chest as they sway to the music, making the Fairy King's entire face turn red and it took everything in his power not to change into his less attractive form. But he soon got angry when he saw Ban twirling his sister around, kissing at her neck and grabbing at things he shouldn't be every now and then, making Elaine blush and giggle before looking adoringly into his gaze. Steam came out of the fairy's ears and he flew over to him despite Diane's protests. "Ban back off of my sister!" He shouts and Ban sighs and turns to the annoyed Fairy King.

"Look King...You know I didn't kill her and destroy the forest, and you know she's in love with me." Ban explains. "Isn't it about time to just let this go and let me be with your wonderful sister that means the world to me." Ban says and brings her in close for a kiss.

"Stop tricking her into being charming with your words you clever bandit!" King scolds him and Ban squints his eyes at him.

"Hey I'm not tricking her at all!" Ban argues. "She chose to be with me! I love her believe it or not."

"I love her more!" King argues.

"Oh yeah, enough to leave her alone in a tree for 700 years." Ban says and King's expression falls.

"That was a low blow Ban." Eliane says. "You know he's still upset over that."

"I know I'm sorry." Ban says honestly. "Hey, tell you what, I'll make up for it tonight..." He adds with a wink and the fairy's cheeks turn bright red and she suppresses a giggle as Ban brings her flush against his chest. King changed into his human form.

"WHAT?!" He exclaims. "JUST WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO MY SISTER YOU, YOU-"

"Nothing I haven't already done before." Ban winks and King gets a nosebleed and nearly faints.

"YOU'VE DEFLOWERED MY SISTER YOU SCOUNDREL! YOU'LL PAY-" King gets cut off again, this time by Elaine.

"Harlequin, I think instead of freaking out over our relationship, you should be worrying about your own." Elaine informs him and King looks at her.

"My own?" He asks and looks to where his sister is pointing, Diane, looking lonely in a corner, but then being comforted by a very charming Hauser. "You're right Elaine, tonight I'm going to win over Diane once and for all!" He declares and floats over to her.

"And now that we're all alone..." Ban says and pulls Elaine close again. "Where were we?" He asks before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Hauser currently had Diane twirling her hair and giggling before King flew in between them. "Back off my woman!" King shouts at him and Hauser only scoffs.

"If she's your woman then why was she left all alone on the dance floor?" Hauser asks and King blushes.

"Well...uh...I...uh..." He stutters.

"Thought so." Hauser says and takes Diane's hand. "Come on sweetheart let's go dancing."

"Okay-" Diane get's cut off by King's Chastiefol pressing down onto Hauser's hand.

"I said back off." King says. "I've spent too long watching Diane fawn over Meliodas and be charmed by you. Now I'm taking a stand! I'm going to fight for her affections! Tonight I'm making her mine!" He declares and Diane's eyes sparkle.

"Oh King..." She says dreamily and Hauser cracks his knuckles.

"Very well. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He says and King prepares Chastiefol. Hauser summons a tornado that instantly sweeps up the Fairy and blows him around, much to Diane's dismay but then a bunch of little daggers appear out of it, flying everywhere and Hauser screams and ducks for cover as some daggers hit a table. King floats down to Diane's side and removes the daggers, turning them back into a pillow and lays down on it.

"Well that guy sure is a pussy." King says before blushing after being kissed on the cheek by Diane.

"Thanks for fighting for me King. I've never had two guys fight over me before." She says and King stutters and scratches the back of his neck.

"I'll always fight for you Diane..." He says. "You know how much I love you..." He says, his face on fire with embarrassment. She grabs his coat and brings his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. When she pulls away he doesn't know what to think.

"I love you too." She says and steam comes out of King's ears and he cheers and floats high into the sky and lets out a few cheers of joy and flies in circles. Ban and Elaine watch from below in amusement.

"You know I love you too." Elaine says to Ban and he smirks and kisses her.

"I hope you know that I love you too." Ban says and rests his head on top of hers.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was watching over all the happy couples. Ban and Elaine, Margaret and Gilthunder were dancing. She let out a little gasp of surprise when she saw Diane finally kiss King but she was very happy that the two of them had finally gotten together, and she hoped that soon Meliodas would admit his feelings and finally they could be together. She felt even more annoyed when she looked towards the drinks and saw Veronica and Griamore drinking away and embracing each other. Was everyone in a happy relationship except her!? "What's wrong Elizabeth?" Meliodas asks and brings Elizabeth a mug of ale. She takes it and looks away from him.

"Nothing, Sir Meliodas." She says and drinks it, a depressed expression on her face. Meliodas looks curiously at her.

"Why the long face?" He asks. She sighs.

"I wish you knew me well enough to just know why..." She says and walks over to Margret and Gilthunder.

"Wow, women. Am I right Hawk?" Meliodas asks the small pig, but even he was frowning at him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hawk screams at him. "DON'T YOU KNOW BY NOW WHAT ELIZABETH WANTS FROM YOU!" The demon's expression remained unchanged. "SHE WANTS YOU TO TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"

"Ooohhh..." Meliodas says and ponders that. He did have yet to tell Elizabeth that he had recently accepted the fact that he wouldn't be betraying Liz by being with her since technically they're the same person and that he really did have feelings for her, but between all the battles and missions and everyone else's business he had yet to do that. But now, with his Elizabeth looking so beautiful tonight, and the threat of the Ten Commandments gone, it was finally time to cement their relationship. His seven hearts pounded altogether at the thought. "Well I guess it's time to get that over with." He says indifferently with a confident smile plastered on his face as he strode over to the woman he loved. He coughed a bit to get her attention as she talked with her sister and Gilthunder. "Hello again Elizabeth, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" He asks and offers his hand. Margret and Gilthunder look at each other knowingly and back at Elizabeth and Meliodas.

"Oh Sir Meliodas...I, I didn't know you wanted to-" She stumbles on her words as Meliodas takes his hand into hers.

"Go on Ellie." Margret says. "It's about time you two get to spend some time together." Elizabeth takes her sister's advice and takes Meliodas's hand and he leads her out to the floor and starts to dance with her. Although the height difference made things a bit difficult. His hand was resting more on her ass than her waist and being the little pervert he is, he squeezed it and his head found it's way up her dress a few times, using his height to his advantage. Elaine who was making out with Ban looked over and noticed her friend's predicament and decided to help. She sent some fairy magic Meliodas's way and suddenly he was lifted off of the ground and raised to Elizabeth's height.

"Hey look at that Elizabeth! I can float now!" He says and she laughs and Meliodas places his hand in the proper position and the two sway on the dance floor together, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Elizabeth rests her head on Meliodas's chest and he smiles and holds her close. "Hey Elizabeth..."

"Yes Sir Meliodas?" She asks and Meliodas blushes.

"There's something I want to tell you..." He says and puts his fingers under her chin and brings her close. "I've been wanting to say this for awhile now, and I think now is finally the time to say-"

"I love you!" Elizabeth shouts and throws her arms around him and kisses him hard and passionate. The blonde didn't complain and eagerly kissed her back. When they finally broke for air Meliodas simply smiled and said

"I love you too..." Before pulling her into another kiss under the stars.

After having their fill of ale and each other's lips, the two make their way back to the Boar Hat discreetly and ascend the stairs up to their room. The two of them blush when they pass by Ban's room and they hear Elaine's moans and cries of pleasure from inside. A drunk Meliodas knocks on the door. "Have fun in there Ban!" He laughs before bringing Elizabeth up another flight of stairs to their room.

"You too Captain!" Ban calls after him and then continues what he's doing to Elaine.

Meliodas wasted no time throwing Elizabeth onto the bed and starting to strip her of her clothes. "After groping you for so long, it's crazy to think that I'll finally get to enjoy what's underneath your clothes." Meliodas says and his eyes widen when he pulls off her dress and he sees her practically naked. He runs a hand along her side and crawls on top of her as his top is removed by Elizabeth.

"Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth smiles. "I love you...tonight I want to give you everything."

"Same here Princess." He says and gently kisses her lips. "Same here..." He starts to make out with her.

Meanwhile a very confused Gowther goes to consult Merlin who was talking with Arthur. "Merlin, may I bother you for a moment?" He asks.

"Sure. What's up?" Merlin asks.

"I've noticed a strange phenomenon as we've entered the later part of the night. Couples seem to be disappearing in a rush. Ban and Elaine left in a drunken state and Meliodas and Elizabeth left after them shortly in the same manner. I even noticed the same thing happen to Princess Veronica and Sir Griamore and Princess Margret and Sir Gilthunder snuck away somewhere as well. And now here we go again!" Gowther says as he notices Diane get carried away on Chastiefol with King. "What are all these couples leaving to do?" Merlin and Arthur laugh.

"Oh Gowther, you have no idea." She laughs and places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just say that given the amount of couples that have left, more than one child is going to be conceived tonight."

"You mean one or more of the women that have left with a man tonight will get pregnant?" Gowther asks.

"Given the odds, most likely." She says and Arthur looks shocked.

"Oh my. Well these next nine months sure will be interesting then." He says and the two of them laugh while Gowther is still left confused.


	2. Many Changes

It had been about a month since the night of the party and everyone had stayed together. Although Gilthunder was planning to go off on his own again. Meliodas and Elizabeth's love had grown even more since that night, and they had had many a night since then when they would keep everybody up with inappropriate sounds coming from their bedroom. But more than that Meliodas and Elizabeth had become a loving couple, and everyone was super excited and claimed that their love could be the greatest love that has ever existed. But lately Meliodas has been worried about Elizabeth. Something about her just hasn't seemed right for awhile. Normally he would wake up every morning to find her laying peacefully at his side, fast asleep and the two would cuddle. But lately, he's been waking up alone and finding Elizabeth throwing up in the bathroom. And it happened again this morning! Meliodas smiled as he slowly started to wake up to the sound of chirping birds. But then jumped up in surprise when he heard Elizabeth throwing up! Meliodas sprinted to the bathroom and held back his beloved's hair as she threw up. "Okay, that is the fourth morning that this has happened! I'm bringing you to Merlin to figure out what's wrong!" Meliodas declares.

"Sir Meliodas I'm fi-" Elizabeth starts but then throws up again.

"No you're not you're coming with me to find Merlin to figure out what's wrong!" Meliodas urges and helps Elizabeth clean up before rushing her downstairs where he finds a worried King.

"Captain!" He shouts and runs over to him.

"Thank goodness you're here! Something's wrong with Diane and Elaine!" King says in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Meliodas asks.

"About a week ago they started throwing up every morning!" King shouts. "And I have no idea why! They also said that something about them just doesn't feel right. Like there's something different but we don't know what it is! Do you know?"

"No." Meliodas says. "And the same thing has been happening to Elizabeth. So I'm taking her to Merlin to figure out what's been happening."

"Okay. Hopefully it's not something bad." King says and floats outside to Diane.

Meliodas got Elizabeth to Merlin and found Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer inside, all looking worried. "What are you guys doing here?" Meliodas asks and Gilthunder speaks.

"Something very strange has been happening to Margret and Veronica." Gilthunder exclaims. "They've both been throwing up in the morning!"

"Both of them?" Merlin asks from beside them.

"And to Elizabeth, Diane and Elaine." Meliodas explains and Merlin's eyes widen.

"Really?!" She exclaims. "That's very strange. I didn't expect this to happen to all of you." She says and smiles a bit then Griamore frowns.

"Did you do something to them?" He asks angrily.

"Oh I didn't do anything." Merlin laughs. "This is all your doing." The boys all look confused.

"What are you talking about?" Meliodas asks and Merlin laughs harder.

"It seems you boys are all so focused on fighting and growing stronger that you've neglected to learn about something else." Merlin says and passes out some jars with a clear liquid to all of the boys and gives Elizabeth two. "Give these to the girls and tell them to urinate in them. Bring them back to me at the end of the day and we'll see what's wrong with them."

"Gross." Howzer says as they all leave.

At the end of the day everyone is gathered at the Boar Hat to hear the news. "I'm so worried!" King says and Diane and Elaine comfort him.

"Don't worry King. I'm sure we're fine. Merlin knows what she's doing and I'm sure she'll be able to help us." Elaine says.

"I just hope this isn't anything serious." Ban says and embraces Elaine. "I've already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." A voice from in front of them says. It was Merlin. "Alright girls, give me your jars." She says and the girls all come forward and set them down in front of Merlin. "When I passed all these jars out to you, the liquid was clear. A color change will indicate to me exactly what's wrong with all of you. And sure enough all these jars have turned a bit of a pinkish color. So to that I say congratulations!"

"Congratulations?" King asks. "The girls are all sick aren't they? How is that a good thing!" Merlin laughs even harder.

"Seriously! None of you have guessed what could be wrong by now?" She asks and they all shake their heads. "Gowther explain what happened here." Gowther pushed up his glasses and stood beside Merlin.

"About a month ago you all left the party that Meliodas threw with your lovers and then proceeded to make love to each other. Am I correct?" He asks. Everyone blushes and nods. Griamore, Gilthunder, Margret and Veronica were the ones most embarrassed. "And now a month later and you're all experiencing strange symptoms such as morning sickness. Merlin provided you all with tests and now the results have tested you all positive. So congratulations you're all pregnant." He says and everyone's jaws drop.

"PREGNANT!?" They all shout. King fainted.

"But all of us conceived a child on the same night?" Margret asks. "Merlin that seems a bit unlikely."

"It is." Merlin says. "And I feel that because of that there may be an external force at work here. Perhaps the Universe wanted this to happen, and is preparing for something coming in the future." She explains and everyone seems a bit worried.

"Hey why is my jar a darker shade of pink?" Diane asks.

"Oh." Merlin says and looks closer at the jar. "That's because you are having twins."

"TWINS?!" King and Diane exclaim.

"That might be double what I can handle." King says and faints again.

"Don't worry." Diane says and hugs King and shakes him a bit to wake him up. "There's two of us, so we should have no problem taking care of two kids." She explains and that seems to put King's mind at ease.

"I'm so excited!" Elizabeth exclaims and jumps up and down. "I can't believe I'm going to have a beautiful child to take care of! Aren't you excited Sir Meliodas?" She asks him and turns to the demon next to her who still had a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah." He says in kind of an unsure tone. "I'm pumped to have not a new person in my life to love..." And protect. He thought in the back of his mind. He started to grow increasingly worried that he might not be able to take care of this child. He didn't know how to be a father! Well at least the threat of the Ten Commandments was gone so he wouldn't have to worry so much about their safety. But still...How would he make sure it turned out alright? How did one raise children exactly? He decided to wear that smile of his on his face to mask his uncertainties about this whole thing.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks and kneels down to his height. "Are you okay?" He looked at her with a stoic expression on his face and held her close to him.

"Yeah Elizabeth. I'm great." He says and hugs her. "I mean we're going to be parents! How exciting is that?" He asks and she smiles and laughs lightly.

"Very exciting. I can't wait for these this little bundle of joy to come into the world." Elizabeth says and holds her stomach. Meliodas places his hand on top of hers.

"I hope it mostly takes after you." He says and frowns. "I can only imagine what sort of monster I could create..."

"It won't be a monster." Elizabeth says.

"How do you know?" Meliodas asks.

"Because their father's not one." Elizabeth says. "You have more goodness in you than you think. I know you. You're not a ruthless monster like the rest of your clan."

"But what about the demonic blood in them that I've given it." Meliodas says. "What if that makes it a ruthless killing machine?"

"It won't because we'll raise it to use those powers for good like you do." Elizabeth says. "I love you Sir Meliodas. Whatever comes our way we'll get through it together like we always have. Raising our child won't be any different."

"I love you so much." Meliodas says and hugs Elizabeth, resting his face on the side of hers.

"Gil?" Margret asks the man next to her. "Are you okay with this?" She asks softly. Then shrieks in delight when Gil picks her up and spins her around.

"Okay? This is the best news ever I've been dreaming of having children with you for years!" Gilthunder exclaims and hugs Margret. "I hope it's a boy." He says. "I've always wanted to have a son to raise and train to become a strong Knight like myself." Margret laughs.

"Whatever gender it is, I'm sure it'll have the best of both of us." Margret tells him and the two share a kiss.

"And I'm going to be the best Godfather ever right?!" Howzer exclaims beside them. Gilthunder smiles.

"I'm sure you will be." He says.

"Princess Veronica I apologize for getting you into this mess." Griamore says.

"It's alright Griamore." Veronica says. "It's not all your fault. I wanted to do this too remember." She reminds him and Griamore smiles.

"Nevertheless I realize how scandalous it would be for a Princess to have a child outside of wedlock therefore..." He got on the ground and pulled out a ring. "Will you allow me to be your hus-"

"Hell yes!" Veronica says and jumps onto Griamore and knocks him over onto the ground. Margret laughed at her sister's antics then gasped when she turned back to Gilthunder and found him on one knee as well. He takes her hand.

"I would have done this whether or not you were pregnant but since it seems that time is of the essence now to protect your reputation..." Gilthunder pulls out a necklace from around his neck that had a ring on it. "This ring was my mothers'. She wanted me to have it when she died. And now I'm going to give it to you. Margret will you marry me?" He asks and she tears up and smiles.

"Yes! Yes Gilthunder all I've ever dreamed about is being your wife!" She says and he takes the ring off the chain and slides the ring onto her finger. He stood and the two embraced in a passionate kiss. Elizabeth smiled at her sisters and cheered for them along with everyone else.

"This is the best day ever!" Elizabeth exclaims. "We all have new children on the way and two couples are engaged! What could make this any better?" She asks Meliodas.

"How about three couples getting engaged?" Meliodas asks and gets on one knee.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed and her face turned bright red.

"Well you've got a reputation to protect to. I was planning on saving this for a little later and I don't have a ring on me at the moment but uh..." He pulls a flower out of the ground and ties it up to be a ring to put on Elizabeth's finger. "Since your other sisters are getting hitched I wouldn't want you to get left out so Elizabeth will you be my wife-"

"YES!" Elizabeth exclaims and knocks over Meliodas. "YES! YES! YES!" She screams and Meliodas laughs. "Sir Meliodas I'd be honored to be your wife!"

"The even bigger honor is me having you for a wife." Meliodas says and everyone says:

"Awww..."

"I should have said that." Gilthunder mutters under his breath, making Margret giggle.

"Hey Elaine, this may seem a bit forced but since everyone else is getting married why don't we go for four and have us get hitched?" Ban asks and Elaine's heart soars.

"Really!?" She exclaims and Ban nods. She hugs him. "Oh Ban I'd love to marry you!" Ban follows Meliodas's example and wraps a flower around Elaine's small finger. King's face was red as a tomato and he turned to Diane, who seemed very happy for everybody else but was also upset that she didn't get a proposal. So King conjured up a little flower in his hand and used some fairy magic to turn it into a ring.

"Hey uh...Diane..." King starts and then holds out a ring for her. "I decided I should prove how special you are to me by asking you-"

"Yes King I will marry you!" Diane exclaims and hugs King tight and he gets so happy he nosebleeds and faints. "We'll be in love together forever and ever!"

"Hey Captain, we're going to be each other's best men right?" Ban asks Meliodas and he laughs.

"Of course we are Ban!" He says and the two laugh together and high five.

And so all the weddings were held throughout the month. One each weekend, and the Kingdom of Liones rejoiced from all the celebration although they also very nearly ran out of resources. King Baltra was overjoyed that all his daughters had found loving husbands although he didn't entirely approve of Meliodas and Elizabeth, still wary about his intentions with her. Although Meliodas did his best to assure the King that he only wanted to protect, love and care for his daughter for the rest of his life and so he permitted their relationship and allowed them to wed. But then he found out that Meliodas got his daughter knocked up before the wedding and he angrily chased the Knight around the Palace for a day. Gilthunder and Griamore also admitted what they had done to him but King Baltra was not as upset, because he had heard the truth from them and knew their intentions better than Meliodas's. Now that everyone had been married, they all started to prepare for the new arrivals that would be coming their way in eight months.


	3. New Arrivals

King Baltra awoke to find himself in a strange land. The sun was hidden behind a dark cloud that made the area glow red. The dark cloud was coming from a mountain. A volcano? Impossible. There weren't any in Britannia. But here one was...So where was he? It was hard to see through all the ash. He heard a mysterious voice. There was magma flowing everywhere, then he noticed something. There were figures, people. He counted them, seven figures. Each of varying heights and one much taller than the rest. The Seven Deadly Sins? One was moving forward...towards him. "Seven saviors shall come. Each different in strength and power but all from true love. One stands out from the rest, for her power will be the true test. Nothing like them has ever been seen before. They alone, shall decide the outcome of the Holy War." The ash started to clear and he could see the seven figures clearly now. These were not the Sins. They all looked different, yet something about them seemed familiar. The figure walking towards him was a young girl. She looked around Elizabeth's age. In fact she looked a lot like Elizabeth. Her bangs were covering her right eye and she had similar facial features but this girl's hair was blonde and she had green eyes. She stopped right in front of Baltra.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl said nothing, it was as if she couldn't hear him. He heard voices behind him.

"You won't win this fight little girl." A young male voice sneers. Baltra tried to turn around but he couldn't see what was behind him.

"We're warriors of the Demon Clan. Handpicked by the Demon King himself. We're stronger than any of you could possibly be." A female voice says. The girl in front of Baltra laughs.

"You don't know who I am do you?" The girl asks and tilts her head. "I thought you might recognize the family resemblance. Oh well, if that doesn't work, perhaps this will give you a better hint." She says and some wind blows by and lifts the girl's bangs. Baltra gasped when he saw this girl had an orange eye with a symbol on it just like Elizabeth's.

"So what?" A female voice asks. "She's from the Goddess Clan but there's only one of her. Even with her six friends to help her out she's still outnumbered, and far less powerful than us combined." The girl laughs again and Baltra nearly fell to the ground in fear when he saw the girl change again. Slowly a demon symbol appeared over her left eye and that very eye turned black and dark shadowy marks started to cover the left side of her body.

"No...No that's impossible!" The female voice exclaims in terror.

"A hybrid! But how?" A male voice exclaims.

"It must have been...No, there's no way he could've-" Another male voice says.

"Oh but he did." The girl says and the other people behind her summon magical power. "And now you'll get to see up close exactly what you're up against." She smirks and charges through Baltra towards the people behind him. The other six charged too and screams of agony were heard behind him.

He awoke suddenly in his bed. "Whoa. King Baltra are you okay?" Meliodas asked him from his bedside.

"M-Meliodas." The King stammers. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Elizabeth, making plans for the wedding."

"Yeah...Well...There's something I've been keeping from you that I really think I should tell you." Meliodas chuckles and looks nervous.

"What is it?" Baltra asks.

"Well...uh...funny story actually...but to make it short...I got Elizabeth pregnant!" Meliodas says and Baltra stares in shock. He doesn't say anything for a few moments. "Baltra?" Meliodas asks and waves his hand in front of his face. Baltra catches it and frowns at Meliodas.

"I ALWAYS KNEW EVENTUALLY YOU WOULD DO MORE THAN GROPE HER YOU PERVERT! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He bellows and Meliodas shrinks away from him.

"Hey but I love her more than anything and now we're going to get married and be one big happy family!" Meliodas says and gives the King a hopeful grin.

"Start running." Baltra says and Meliodas zips out of the room.

Baltra chased him around for awhile but eventually cooled off. After all the weddings he accepted Meliodas as a son-in-law and was happy for his daughter. It wasn't until in his throne room after all the weddings did he realize what had happened. All these girls had conceived a child with their true love...The Prophecy in his vision! His vision! He counted out the coming children on his fingers and paled when he realized there would be six. "Six..." He says out loud and looks out the window into the distance. "Seven Saviors will be born soon...That means that those people in my vision..." He thinks back to it. "Are their children..." His mind keeps going back to that girl who looked like Elizabeth, except now he saw her father in her too. He knew exactly who the parents were and he shook in fear. Suddenly he was back in the vision and he saw the girl again. "You're their child...Elizabeth and Meliodas...Their your parents!" He chokes out. But she simply stood in front of him, her green eye never leaving him or blinking.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love." She says and then the black marks started to appear on her again. "Even if it means I have to unlock my inner demon..." She says and then charges at him and he awakes on the ground in his throne room. He heard people running towards him.

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled, followed by Margret and Veronica.

"Father are you alright?" Veronica asks and the girls help him up.

"Have you had another vision?" Margret asks and Baltra looks up at Elizabeth, wondering if she should know the truth about her child. But he loved his daughter too much to worry her with that vision.

"No." He lies. "I was just feeling a bit faint as all." Baltra says and Elizabeth smiles.

"I'll get you some water." Margret says and leaves the throne room.

"Thank you." Baltra says and smiles at Elizabeth.

"I love you so much father." Elizabeth says and hugs him. "You have no idea how happy I am that you've accepted Meliodas. And I'm sure you'll make a wonderful grandfather."

"And you an even better mother." Baltra says and silently prays for the best.

There was only one person he could think to go to about this matter, so he decided to send for Merlin to come to him. After a few days Merlin teleported into the King's bedchamber. "You wished to see me King Baltra." She says and the King nods.

"Yes, Lady Merlin. It is a matter of upmost importance." He says. "But it cannot be discussed here. May I suggest that you teleport us to Camelot to discuss this matter?" He asks.

"As you wish King Baltra." Merlin says and Baltra comes to stand beside her and they both teleport to Camelot.

"Thank you Merlin." Baltra says and looks around a room with a lot of potions and such. This must be her private quarters.

"You're welcome." Merlin says. "Now what is it you wish to discuss?"

"I have had a vision." Baltra says. "About the Sins and their children." Merlin's expression becomes serious.

"What exactly did you see?" She asks. Baltra sighs.

"Meliodas and Elizabeth are going to have a very powerful daughter." Merlin nods.

"I expected as much. She has both the blood of a Goddess and a Demon within her. It is expected that she will be far more powerful than anyone that's ever seen before." Merlin explains. "Have you seen a display of her power in your vision?"

"No. I only heard her opponents screams of agony. And those opponents I believe are the Ten Commandments." King Baltra explains and Merlin thinks for a moment.

"I can understand your concern King Baltra." Merlin says. "I will keep a close eye on her and the other children as time goes on." She says and King Baltra seems relieved.

"There is one more thing I wanted to ask you about Lady Merlin." Baltra says and Merlin tilts her head.

"And what is that?" She asks.

"In my vision there were seven Saviors. But so far only six have been conceived. Where is the seventh?" He asks. Merlin rests her chin on her fist and thinks for a moment. She's interrupted by the sounds of laughter from outside her window. She and Baltra go over to it and look outside. Baltra smiled when he saw the young King Arthur. He was very proud of the man that he had become. He was a strong King already and would only continue to grow. His heart swelled with more joy when he saw him walking beside a girl. The two seemed to be enjoying each other's company and laughing together. She seemed like a good companion for him.

"Found it." Merlin says and then goes away from the window and back to her work.

"Found what?" Baltra asks Merlin but she only teleports him back to Liones.

Time has gone by and the children are due to be born at any time now. And sure enough one day in the palace Veronica went into labor during her training and later gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and did her best to calm down Griamore who was worried sick that something bad would happen during the delivery. A few days later Margret went into labor while she was drinking tea in the garden with Gilthunder. While Griamore had been worried sick about Veronica, Gilthunder was bursting with joy. "I'm so excited!" Gilthunder tells everyone who was waiting outside the room while Margret delivered she and Gilthunder's baby. "I hope it's a boy! That way I can raise him to be a strong warrior like me!" Finally Merlin steps out of the room and comes over to Gilthunder.

"Congratulations." She says. "You and Margret have a healthy baby girl." Gilthunder's expression saddened when he heard he had a daughter instead of the son he wanted but when he saw Margret holding their beautiful baby girl, with his pink hair and her mother's eyes, his disappointment soon faded and he kisses her softly on the head and kissed his wife lovingly.

A few days later Meliodas and Elizabeth were closing up the bar when they heard Diane screaming outside. They all went rushing out and found her on the ground. She was at her human size. "Diane!" King exclaimed and floated over to her head. "What's wrong?"

"The babies are coming!" Diane exclaims and lets out another groan of pain and holds her stomach.

"Don't worry Diane I'll get Merlin to help!" King says determinedly and floats off while the others stay and help keep Diane calm.

"They're beautiful..." Elizabeth says softly and marvels over the two sleeping babies. One in Diane's arms and the other in King's.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy." Diane says and smiles at the little girl in her arms before looking over at her son in King's.

"They're amazing." King says and tickles his son's nose. "We're going to be the best parents ever Diane!" King exclaims with a big smile on his face and his son mimics that smile to the best of his ability. At that same moment Ban came running out.

"Elaine's in labor!" He yells.

"Here we go again..." Merlin groans and runs inside with the others and an extremely worried King and Ban cuddle together while Elaine delivered her child. Afterwords, Elaine and Ban snuggled in bed with their healthy baby girl.

Now it was only a matter of time before Elizabeth delivered her child...And everyone was eagerly awaiting that moment. Little did they know that something was lurking in the distance. One day while Margret was putting her daughter Gillian to sleep Gilthunder burst into the room, waking the little girl, making her cry. "Gil, you woke her." Margret says and picks up the girl and coos her to try to get her to sleep. "I'm sorry my love but it's urgent." He says. "We've spotted the Ten Commandments. They're making their way towards Liones. I need to get the two of you to safety." He says and places his hand on Margret's shoulder. She got a worried look on her face. "Don't worry. I'll return for both of you once it's safe." He says and Merlin comes into the room. Gilthunder gave Margret a passionate kiss before Merlin sent them both away somewhere safe. She did the same for Veronica and her daughter Valerie, despite Veronica's protests of wanting to fight. Since Diane had recovered enough to fight Merlin teleported away their children so that they wouldn't have to worry about protecting them. And then soon after the Commandments arrived.

"Merlin go get Elizabeth out of here. We'll handle this." Meliodas insists and Merlin leaves to go to the Boar Hat. She looked around.

"Princess Elizabeth?" She asked. "Where are you?" She looked around but could not find the girl. She went upstairs to she and Meliodas's bedroom and gasped when she saw her on the floor in pain.

"The baby's coming..." Elizabeth says and lets out a cry of pain while Merlin came by her side to help her.

"What do you want?" Meliodas asks his brothers who had stepped forward towards the Sins and the Holy Knights behind them.

"Relax. We're not here to fight you." Zeldris says.

"Father has sent us here to get something." Estarossa explains.

"And what's that?" Diane asks, gripping Gideon.

"His grandchild." Estarossa says and Meliodas immediately changes into his demon form and grabs his brother by the throat, choking him with all of his strength.

"You'll never get Elizabeth or our child." Meliodas sneers. Gloxinia hears something and looks in the direction of the Boar Hat.

"I think the time has come to collect what we came here for." She laughs and runs in that direction, only to be stopped by Diane and King.

"I won't let you take the Captain's child." Diane declares and smashes Gloxinia with Gideon. Then the fighting began. At some point Zeldris snuck away to find Elizabeth, with Meliodas's child. But when he got to the Boar Hat he was shocked to find that it wasn't there. He punched the ground angrily making a shockwave.

"DAMMIT!" He yells. "They got away!" He tells the others and they all looked angry. Merlin approached them.

"Where's the kid?" Derieri asks and Merlin smiles. "Somewhere far away where you'll never find it, along with their mother." Meliodas was both relieved and sad. He knew now that he couldn't go and see Elizabeth again. The Ten Commandments would find him and hurt Elizabeth and their child. He would have to keep his distance for now, and possibly forever. But one day he would see them both again. And he would do everything he could to protect them from his clan.

"Everyone leave." Meliodas instructs his friends. "Go find your new families and take care of them. I'll deal with my old one..." Meliodas says and everyone refuses to leave, so Merlin teleports them all away and leaves Meliodas behind to take care of the Ten Commandments alone.


	4. Gillian's Journey

Fifteen years had passed since that fateful day. Since then, Meliodas had not been seen by anyone. No one knew if he had survived the fight or not. Bands of Holy Knights had been set out to try to find him, and Elizabeth and the child. But none of them could find either of the three and Merlin refused to share what happened with anyone. Since that day, no one had seen the Ten Commandments either. So for the most part, everyone lived in peace. Everyone had separated a bit. Ban, Elaine, and King and Diane raised their two families together in the new forest that Ban had made. The two princesses stayed in Liones with their husbands and daughters. They were the only ones with the knowledge of everyone's whereabouts. Aside from Meliodas, Elizabeth and their child of course. Merlin stayed in Camelot with Arthur. And speaking of Arthur, he was now married and a father to a beautiful daughter as well. Margret, now the Queen of Liones since her father retired from the position, was in her husband's office taking care of some work for him since he was off on a mission. You'd think he'd stick around since he was the King now, but Margret was more than capable of running the kingdom and Gilthunder was probably the most powerful of the Holy Knights, so there were certain things that only he could do that he needed to leave for. As Margret was filling out paperwork she noticed something on Gilthunder's desk. A few notices that they used to hang around Camelot and Liones when they were still fresh in the search for Elizabeth, Meliodas and their child. The flier was asking if anyone had seen the Boar Hat. Since it disappeared along with Elizabeth and the baby, as well as Hawk. But no one had seen it in fifteen years. Margret sighed as she thought about her sister. She didn't even know if she was alive, or if the baby survived. She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock and then the door opening to reveal a young pink-haired princess. Margret smiled and allowed her daughter to enter.

"Come in Gillian." She says and Gillian smiled and entered the room, she was wearing her favorite lavender dress.

"Mother...Can I ask you a question?" She asks.

"Of course. Anything." Margret says.

"Do you think I've disappointed father?" She asks and Margret looks shocked and stands up to embrace her daughter.

"Of course you haven't!" She says and looks her daughter in the eyes. The eyes that were the same color as hers. "Why on Earth would you suggest such a thing?"

"Well, I just think that I haven't lived up to his expectations." Gillian explains. "I know that he wanted a son before I was born because he wanted to raise him to be a strong Holy Knight like himself, but then instead he got me, a princess who's never had to fight or trained to fight a day in her life. My cousin Valerie is a Knight in training and is even out on a mission with her parents right now. Sometimes I feel like father might want that too...To have someone strong like him to fight at his side. But I'm nothing like that. I'm not the child that he wants."

"Gillian, you may not be a Knight, but you are a wonderful Princess." Margret says. "You've helped me and your father restore this Kingdom to it's former glory and one day you will rule it as a Queen. You may not be a warrior, but you don't have to be one to be a leader. The Kingdom doesn't need another Holy Knight. It needs you." Margret says and kisses her daughter's head. The two embrace. Suddenly an explosion went off on the other side of the castle.

"What was that?" Gillian asks, concern in her voice.

"It must have been a training incident." Margret says calmly. "We should go investigate." Gillian takes her mother's hand and the two of them run down the hallway to the source of the explosion. Suddenly some Knights come running towards them.

"Queen Margret, Princess Gillian!" One calls out. "We're under attack!" They announce and Margret's hand tightens around her daughter's in fear. Suddenly a loud roar is heard and a Red Demon's arm slashes through the wall of the castle. Margret and Gillian duck down into a hall just in time because the Demon shot fire at the other knights as soon as they were safely down the hallway. But the two of them were soon captured on the other side by unknown creatures in black armor. They were led outside to a cave just outside of the magical research building and Margret gasped when she saw the Ten Commandments standing before her.

"It can't be..." Margret says and looks at all of them.

"Mother, what's going on?" Gillian asks in a worried tone. Margret looked over and saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. She wanted to embrace her and comfort her like she always had but because of the restraint on her she can't do that.

"A good question." Derieri says and smiles. "If you must know, we're here to take over Britannia. And we're starting with this miserable Kingdom." She says and looks around, a look of disgust on her face.

"What happened to Meliodas?!" Margret shouts.

"Meliodas?" Zeldris asks and comes to stand besides Derieri. "We defeated our brother fifteen years ago."

"You're lying." Margret says.

"If I were would we be here right now." Zeldris points out. "You really are quite foolish princess."

"It's Queen now." Margret says.

"Not for long." Zeldris says with a smirk. "We've had lots of time to create our revenge. And now we're finally strong enough to enact it. Don't worry. We won't kill you or your daughter yet Your Highness. We'll be using you as bait for the rest of the Holy Knights. And then we'll slaughter them all right before your eyes, even your beloved Gilthunder." He says and laughs. The Knights holding Margret and Gillian laughed too. As they were laughing the mysterious Knight who was holding Gillian loosened his grip and Gillian immediately took a few steps back from him. The Knight took Margret's other arm instead. Margret realized that her daughter was free. She didn't turn to her, she only whispered a command.

"Go. Run away now and find your father, and warn him of what's to come." She says and Gillian tears up.

"But I'm not powerful like our Knights. I can't do this." She squeaks out. Thankfully these Knights didn't seem like they were able to hear them.

"You are powerful in your own way Gillian." Margret says. "If your Aunt Elizabeth could venture out on her own to find help, even though she wasn't strong, you can too." She says and smiles at her daughter. "Now go, before they notice." She says and Gillian nods as tears stream down her face and she turns and runs across the field as fast as she can. Thankfully due to the cover of darkness, no one sees her scaling the cliff-face surrounding the meadow. She made it over and took off towards a nearby farm when the Ten Commandments turned their attention back to Margret. Their happy expressions fell when they saw that only Margret was there.

"Where's the Princess!?" Zeldris exclaims and the Ten Commandments look around.

"How did she escape?" Estarossa exclaims.

"I bet one of those idiot minions that was supposed to be holding her just let go of her like what happened with our last prisoners." Gloxinia says.

"If she sends word to her father of what our plans are then the Seven Deadly Sins will come after us." Drole says. "And then our plan will be ruined. We need to take them on without the Holy Knights if we're going to win."

"No matter." Zeldris says. "She couldn't have gotten far, and besides she's only a princess. From what I've heard, she's never had any battle training. We should be able to collect her with no problem. Galand would you mind going after her?"

"Of course." He says and takes off towards the cliff.

Gillian was running as fast as she could across the field. She noticed a farm and made her way towards that, knowing that there would be a stable nearby and a horse she could steal. But Galand was quick and he was soon in view of the farm and he saw a horse ride out of the stable. He laughed.

"That foolish girl thinks she can outrun me!" He declares and charges after the horse. Gillian looked back and saw him gaining on her. She would need to pick up the pace or get him off of her tail somehow. She noticed a forest coming into view. She would have to hide in there. She steered the horse in that direction and was soon hidden by the undergrowth. She closed her eyes and urged the horse to keep on running. She winced and tried to hold back any cries of pain from the branches hitting her face and other parts of her body. Her primary concern was getting as far away from that demon as possible. And it worked. As soon as Galand tried to get into the woods, his large size and the dark of night made him get caught on a lot of branches and vines, and it slowed him down. Once he finally made it to a clearing Gillian was long gone. "Damn. The others will not be pleased when they hear about my failure...Hopefully some beasts or other creatures will kill her before she reaches her father."

Be safe my daughter... Margret prays as she's led away to a cell. I believe in you, and I know you're capable of this task. Our Kingdom and now all of Britannia is counting on you to save it. I wish you good luck on your new journey.

Gillian rode out a bit deeper into the woods and once the trees got taller and she didn't have to worry about getting hit with branches, she opened her eyes and looked behind her. "I think we lost him..." She says and dismounts the horse. She pats his shoulder and he shakes his head and paws at the ground, looking for some food. "Sorry buddy. There's no grass out here." She says and leads the horse away and looks around. "If only I knew where my father is...Mother never tells me much about his missions. I don't know where he could be..." Gillian says and fear starts to creep into her heart that she may never find her father. Suddenly she heard some rustling in the undergrowth and tensed up. "Who's there?" She asks and hides behind the horse a bit.

"Finally..." A female voice says. "You're all alone little princess..." She says and Gillian starts to tremble in fear.

"Leave me alone!" She shouts.

"Well why would I do that?" The voice says and reveals herself. It was a woman with short light brown hair and a red dress. "I have something very special in mind for you dear."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gillian asks.

"What? Gil never mentioned me?" The woman asks with a pouty face. "Well I should have expected as much. He always cared for that Margret much more than me."

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asks, now very confused.

"I loved Gilthunder and he broke my heart! He stole it and then threw it away!" The woman exclaims. "I tried to get him back but failed and had this curse put on me..." She says and shows Gillian her hand. There was a ring on it and a weird looking bruise on her hand. "So now I can't use my magic on him. So I can't even get revenge on him...But you on the other hand...I can take out my revenge on you!" Gillian stiffened in fear. "I'll rip out his daughter's heart just like he ripped out mine!" She says and punches her hand towards Gillian's chest. Gillian cries out in fear but oddly doesn't feel anything. The woman's hand never made contact with her. Both girls looked confused. She tried again but this time the girls noticed a wave ripple around Gillian, almost as if there was some sort of shield around her. "No..." The woman says and whines and starts to throw a tantrum. "No no no no no!" She shouts and stomps. "It can't be!"

"Ummm...What's going on?" Gillian asks.

"It must have been true love! It can't be! I should be Gil's true love!" She wails and starts to cry. Gillian hesitantly took a few steps towards the distressed woman and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She yelled at Gillian and she jumped back away from her. "My magic won't work on you because you're a child of true love. So you possess a magic power that not many do. You're resistant to magic attacks. Magic can't be used to harm you in any way." The woman explains and Gillian smiles at this new revelation.

"Really?" She asks and looks at her hands. Maybe I'm not as powerless as I've always thought...She thinks.

"Yeah..." The woman says in a sad tone of voice. "But just because I can't hurt you with magic, doesn't mean I can't beat you to death!" She says and appears over Gillian with a tree branch and swings it at her. Gillian ducks away in time and the woman ends up hitting a tree, with the very hard swing, making a dead branch fall and hit her on the head, knocking her out. Gillian stood there in awe of what had just happened. She looked back at the horse, who seemed to be beckoning her to mount it. But she looked back at the poor woman and her conscience told her not to leave her here in this state all alone. She had to make a hard decision...


	5. The Dove Savior of Peace

The campfire light was dying in the cave as Gillian pulled the branches and twigs out of her light pink hair. Her horse was beside her, gently pawing at the ground and grazing on some grass near a clearing outside the cave. Gillian looked over at the woman, in a makeshift bed of leaves and soft undergrowth by the fire. The horse she had taken had a blanket with it and she had given that to the woman too. She started to stir and Gillian got on her guard. She didn't know if the woman would attack her or not. She finally awoke and slowly sat up, holding her head. "Ugh...My head hurts." She whines. "And that blasted girl is probably gone!" She exclaims and slams the ground then notices the bed she's on and the blanket she has. "What..." She looks over her shoulder and sees Gillian and her horse. "You didn't leave...Foolish girl!" She casts a spell on her but it reflects right off of her. She groans, remembering that magic can't hurt her. She throws a bunch of spells and attacks at her anyway, just out of spite. Gillian stands and makes her way over to the woman. The magic bouncing off of her and the woman now crying. "Why is it that I can never achieve anything..." She cries. "I couldn't help Hendrickson, I couldn't win Gil's heart. And now I can't even get my revenge on his daughter..." She sobbed but suddenly she was pulled into a hug. The woman sniffed and looked at Gillian, who was hugging her. The horse gave a surprised snort. Gillian pulled away and looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry your life has been filled with such pain." She says. "But perhaps if you calmed down and rationally thought about your reasoning behind the things that you do, it would turn out better." The woman sniffed and rubbed one of her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Vivian." The woman says. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gillian. But my friends call me Gill (pronounced "Jill")" Gillian says with a smile. Vivian laughs a bit.

"Gil and Gill." She smiles. "How cute. Why have you come out so far into the woods anyway? You're always in the palace with your mother and Gil aren't you?"

"I used to...until tonight..." Tears started to form in Gillian's eyes. "The Ten Commandments attacked and locked away my mother and killed a lot of Holy Knights. The Kingdom of Liones has fallen and I'm the only one who managed to escape!" She cries and throws herself at Vivian and cries into her shoulder.

"Oh..Oh my!" Vivian exclaims and looks at the crying girl, unsure of what exactly to do. "There there." She tries to comfort the girl and pats her back. Then a thought popped into her mind that made her heart clench. "Your father wasn't one of those Knights that was killed was he?" She asks and Gillian shakes her head.

"He's off on a mission somewhere. I have no clue where though!" She exclaims. "My mother Margret sent me on a mission to find him. But I'm worried I won't be able to!"

"Why not? You fought off some demons on your way here I'm sure. And Gilthunder, one of the strongest Holy Knights to ever exist is your father. Surely you must be a warrior of some sort." Vivian insists.

"No. I spend most of my time helping my mother. I've never even held a sword before. I'm nothing like my father." Gillian says and Vivian falls over.

"Impossible. You must be able to do something!" She says. "I mean just look at this protective aura around you!" Gillian looks around at the small pink shimmers that are going around her body. "That's the most powerful magic I've ever seen! And I'm a mage! And you're emitting it with no effort whatsoever. Clearly you're capable of a lot more than you think."

"Really?" Gillian asks.

"It has to be true. It's the only explanation." Vivian says. "And I know the best way to prove it." She says and snaps her fingers. She, Gillian and the horse teleported somewhere. Vivian and the horse were on a cliff but Gillian was over a deep gorge that led to a rushing river. "Let's see how you can get out of this." She says and Gillian screams as she falls into the gorge. The horse neighs after her. Wanting her to come back. Suddenly a cold chill blows by them and a blizzard spiral comes out of the gorge, sending Gillian flying back into the air and landing on top of Vivian. Both girls groaned.

"Was that magic that brought me back?" Gillian asks and Vivian shakes her head.

"That's been known to happen every once in awhile around here." Vivian says. "You must have just gotten lucky that time." She explains. "But the fact that you did get lucky shows me that you definitely have some sort of great hidden power. True Love's magic is the most powerful there is after all. If you posses it, you have the potential to be even stronger than your father."

"Wow..." Gillian says, then gasps when Vivian pins her down on the ground. She's dazed at first then hears a terrible cry from some sort of flying creature up above. It would have killed her if Vivian hadn't moved her in time. "What is that thing?"

"A blue demon." Vivian says and summons her staff. The demon lands before Vivian. (They look like birds)

"Hand over the Princess and I'll leave you alone." He squawks, clearly not used to talking. Vivian seems to consider this for a moment and fear fills Gillian's heart. "Perfect Cube!" Vivian says and suddenly Gillian finds herself in a cube.

"Hey!" She exclaims and tries to get out.

"Calm down in there little one. I'm sure that demon will be more than happy to let you out once he takes you back to Liones, isn't that right?" Vivian asks and the demon cackles and approaches Gillian, then runs into something hard. It squawks and starts banging around, like it's trapped in a cage. Vivian laughs and reveals that the demon is in a cube too. The one around Gillian disappears and Vivian teleports herself inside of the blue demon's cube.

"Freeze Coffin!" Vivian yells and freezes the demon. It breaks out and swoops down at her but Vivian teleports to dodge. "Fireball!" She summons a giant fireball in her staff and sends it hurtling at the demon but it dodged it and came back at her again. Gillian watched from outside the cube, worried for Vivian's safety. Vivian smirks. "Bend room!" The fireball swings around and blasts into the demon from the side, singing it and it let out a howl of pain. It breathed hellfire at Vivian and she used Bend Room again and all the fire went back towards the demon, burning it. "Destroy Four Elements!" Vivian commands and sends four elements to attack the demon. It's eyes widen when it sees the attack coming but it's unable to move quickly now so it gets hit. Vivian removes the cube and the demon is laying weakly on it's side. "Tell your master that I may have been a servant to Hendrickson, but I am not on the side of the demons anymore. In fact..." she looks up at Gillian and smiles. "To atone for what I did to her parents in the past, I'm training the Princess to become powerful enough to defeat the Ten Commandments, find her father King Gilthunder and take back Liones!" Gillian's heart swells with joy and she smiles when she hears that.

"You will regret saying that." The demon says and stands up, preparing to fly away.

"I've already done so much in my life that I regret." Vivian says. "Doing this will not be one of them." She declares and the demon lets out another terrible cry and flies off. Suddenly Vivian is embraced by Gillian. She blushes and looks at the small pink haired girl.

"Thank you Vivian. I promise I won't let you down." She says and Vivian smiles and hugs her back. Gillian's heart warmed more, because the way Vivian hugged her reminded her of how her mother did.

"Alright then. Let's get to work now shall we." Vivian says with a smile and conjured up something in her hand. Gillian looked in awe at the sword that was now in her hand. It was intricate, with a dark purple jewel in the center and a pink handle. Matching her eyes and hair color.

"It's beautiful..." Gillian says and holds the blade. As soon as Vivian removed her hands from it, Gillian held it. And then it immediately fell to the ground and Gillian couldn't raise it again. "It's a bit heavy too..." She says and Vivian's face fell.

"Seriously...Are you not even strong enough to pick up a sword?" She exclaims.

"I never really had the need to..." Gillian admits and Vivian falls over again.

"Well then let's hope we can at least find your father..." She says.

Weeks go by and Vivian and Gillian traveled a little farther every day. The one skill that Gillian did have that was useful in this situation was that she was a good rider. She named the horse Blizzard because it was all white, and her favorite memories were during the winter when she got to play in the snow with her cousin Valerie. Every day Vivian would have her train. First they worked on her ability to lift the sword which took about a week but every day Gillian got a bit stronger and was able to slash some trees. To give the Princess's arms a break, Vivian also tried to teach her some magic. If she couldn't be a Knight like her father, because of her lack of strength, perhaps this great magic that she possessed could save her and help her fight. But no matter what death defying situation Vivian put her in, that great power remained locked within the princess. At least by the time three weeks of traveling rolled around, Gillian was able to lift the sword easier and could slash things effectively. Vivian was very proud of the young girl's work and knew that as long as she kept training, she could become a great hero like her father. The two women also grew closer to each other. Vivian may have lost Gilthunder's heart, but she had gained his daughter's friendship. Vivian had been on her own for fifteen years, but now she had a companion. Two if you counted Blizzard. One day the two were in a town, looking around for information on Gilthunder's whereabouts. Unfortunately Gillian couldn't find anything so she made her way back to Vivian who had set up camp in the woods. Blizzard snorted. "I know it's frustrating Blizzard but we'll find my dad soon I'm sure!" Gillian assures the horse. Gillian then seemed surprised by something up ahead. "Was that here yesterday?" Gillian asks, looking a the peculiar building before them. Something about it seemed familiar so Gillian made her way up to it. She came onto the green porch and looked at a sign on the door. "The Boar Hat? I wonder why it's called that?"

"Because of me and my ma." A voice says and Gillian looks around but can't see anything. "Down here." It repeats and Gillian looks down and finds a little pig at her feet. Blizzard whinnies and Gillian shrieks.

"Why is there a tiny talking pig!" She exclaims. "But come to think of it...It is rather cute!" Her eyes lit up and she scooped up the little pig and it wriggled in her hands as Gillian cuddled it.

"Hey put me down! My mama's gonna whoop your ass if you don't put me down right now!" The pig exclaims and jumps out of the Princess's hands and hits her in the face.

"Ouch! Bad piggy!" Gillian scolds the pig.

"My name's not piggy missy! My name's Hawk." He says.

"I'm Gillian." Gillian says.

"I don't care what your name is!" Hawk exclaims. "You still haven't apologized for manhandling me!" Hawk cries.

"Oh!" Gillian exclaims and kneels before the pig. "I'm so sorry..." She says and tries to comfort the crying pig.

"Hawk!" A woman from inside calls out. A woman with silver hair came running out. She wore a pink shirt with a purple scarf, and a matching purple skirt along with one purple stocking on her leg. "What's wrong? Did this girl bother you?" Gillian observed the woman. Something about her seemed familiar too. And the woman was thinking the same about her.

"Yes she did Elizabeth!" Hawk wails. "She picked me up and manhandled me!" Hawk cried and ran behind Elizabeth's leg.

"Your name's Elizabeth?" Gillian asks. "I have a missing aunt named Elizabeth!" Gillian says and the woman gasps when she sees the silver pendant on the necklace that Gillian was wearing, it had the royal family crest on it.

"Oh Gillian!" Elizabeth exclaims and tears up and rushes forward and hugs the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Gillian asks, stiff in the woman's arms. She looks at the woman's ear and sees an earring with the royal family crest on it. "Wait...The Boar Hat...Elizabeth! Is it really you Aunt Elizabeth!" Gillian asks, tearing up as she wonders if she's found her long lost Aunt.

"Yes! You're Margret and Gilthunder's daughter Gillian aren't you?" She asks and Gillian nods and the two girls embrace again.

"WHAT!?" Hawk exclaims. "You two are related! Aw man she's going to be traveling with us from now on won't she!"

Elizabeth brought you inside and gave you some water. And some apples for Blizzard to eat. "My mother and the others have been trying to find you for ages." Gillian explains. "Most of Liones thinks you died in childbirth. But nevertheless we've been searching."

"Well I survived." Elizabeth says and smiles. "But I'm so sorry I had to stay away. Since the Ten Commandments were after me I had to stay on the move. So Merlin thought it would be best if I took ownership of the bar and kept moving, and didn't stay in one place for too long. And I couldn't go back to Liones, or find any of the other sins. We would be safer if they couldn't track us all down at once. We stood a better chance if we split up."

"But now the Ten Commandments have taken control again!" Gillian explains. "They've taken over Liones! And taken my mother hostage!"

"What!?" Elizabeth exclaims. "No...It can't be!" She covers her face like she's about to cry.

"I was the only one who managed to escape. Just like you when you..." Gillian says and Elizabeth smiles and looks up at her. Suddenly they heard strange noises from outside the bar. Gillian recognized those cries. And she heard Vivian screaming. "Vivian!" Gillian exclaimed and ran out of the bar.

"Vivian?" Elizabeth asks and Hawk hops onto her shoulder and Elizabeth runs out after Gillian. Gillian mounts Blizzard and Elizabeth stops beside her. "What's going on Gillian?" She asks.

"Blue demons. They're attacking a mage who's been helping me find my father." Gillian explains. Elizabeth gasps.

"I'm coming too!" She says. "My Goddess powers might be able to fight them off."

"We'll need all the help we can get!" Gillian says and kicks Blizzard's sides and they ride off towards the source of the noise. When they arrive, Vivian has multiple wounds and is using all of her power to fight off not one but three blue demons. But while she managed to attack one, she couldn't seem to get all three at once. "Vivian!" Gillian shouts and runs over to her.

"What are you doing here!" Vivian yells. "Get out of here! It's not safe!" Vivian exclaims but Gillian rushes to her side anyway.

"You're hurt I need to help you!" Gillian says.

"Gillian look out!" Elizabeth yells and gasps as Gillian is struck on the side by a demon. She's bleeding heavily so Elizabeth comes over and heals all of their wounds with her Goddess powers.

"It's no use." Vivian says. "We can attack them one at a time but then the other two will attack us. There's no way to kill all three at once."

"I'm sure I can find a way." Someone says and the three girls and Hawk look up to see a girl standing in front of them, her back facing them. The girl wore a light pink dress that went down to a bit above her ankles, and it was open in the back, showing her fair skin. Her golden blonde hair was pulled to the side in a braid and she had matching slippers on. In her hand was a weirdly shaped glass violin and a bow and on her wrist there was a tattoo of a crimson dove.

(violin: kf/HTB1PBzTIpXXXXXFXFXXq6xXFXXXQ/Env%C3%ADo-gratis-DHL-Tianyin-a-estrenar-de-acr%C3%ADlico-de-alto-nivel-viol%C3%ADn-elé )

"Who's she?" One of the demons squawks.

"Don't worry." The girl says and turns to face Gillian and the others, revealing a girl with the exact same face as Elizabeth, her bangs covering her right eye, while her other eye was an emerald color. "I've got this." She promises and confidently strides out to the three demons.

"Is this musician crazy!" One squawks.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just kill her and get the Princess!" The leader says and the three dive bomb towards the girl. She smirks and gets out her violin and starts to play a song. Her violin lit up and some light sparkles start to come from her and the demons shrieked in pain.

(Song: watch?v=c5meFtluB9Y)

"It must be Goddess powers!" One of them shrieked and the girls bangs lifted to reveal an orange eye with a strange symbol on it. "She's a Goddess!"

"Now I want to kill her even more!" Another blue demon shrieks and dive bombs for the girl but she changes the tune and suddenly half a demon symbol appears over her left eye and it turns from emerald to dark. Suddenly a shadow started to creep over her skin.

"What is this?" A bird squawks. "She has demon powers too!" She hits a certain cord and hellfire erupts around her, surrounding the demons, they're hurt but survive the attack and all start diving for her. She easily dances around their attacks and little light blasts come from her violin and hit the demons in their hearts. Each one landing each time.

"Yeah you go get 'em Melody!" Hawk cheers and Gillian looks confused.

"You know her?" Gillian asks.

"Of course I do!" Hawk says. "I've known her since the day she was born! Coincidentally the same day we left Liones." Gillian gasps.

"Elizabeth...is that girl your..." Gillian starts and Elizabeth smiles.

"We can't defeat her she's too powerful!" One squawks. "Who are you!"

"Tell the Ten Commandments that I'm The Dove Savior of Peace, the Hybrid Melody. Daughter of Princess Elizabeth of Liones, and I'm coming to rescue my father Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Dragon Sin of Wrath."

"So that's who you are!" The leader squawks. "You'll never find your father! The Ten Commandments have him locked away in a prison he'll never get out of!"

"If I could break out my mother I'll break out my father too!" Melody declares and picks up her violin. "Now let me send you three off with a little something to remember me by." She says and finishes up her song and the three demons cry out in agony as some of their hearts burst and they fly away as fast as they can. Melody turns around and runs back to her mother. The demon marks faded and only her Goddess eye remained.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Elizabeth exclaims and hugs her daughter.

"Mom you know I'm more powerful than them! They didn't even get a scratch on me!" Melody explains.

"I know...I just still get worried when you fight like that." Elizabeth says and hugs her daughter once more. Hawk jumps onto Melody's shoulder.

"You were awesome out there kid! Ever since you broke me and your mom out of that demon prison you've been kicking everyone's ass!" Hawk explains.

"Demon prison?" Gillian asks and then Melody notices the two other girls.

"Who are they?" Melody asks.

"It's a long story." Elizabeth says. "Let's all go back to The Boar Hat and I'll explain over dinner." She suggests and everyone heads back there.

Zeldris laughed as he made his way down a dark staircase with Estarossa. Both of them going into an even darker room where a small blonde boy was chained up heavily and injured. "What do you want?" The boy asks in an angry tone and Estarossa smiles.

"We just wanted to let you know that our blue demons have made contact with your wife and child. Again," Estarossa explains and Meliodas perks up.

"What do you mean again?!" He shouts and tugs on the chains but it's no use. He hasn't been able to break out of them for fifteen years. "What have you done to them!" He shouts.

"Calm down brother." Zeldris rolls his eyes. "We captured them once but that daughter of yours nearly killed half of us and broke herself and her mother out of our highly secured fortress. Now she calls herself the Dove Savior of Peace and she and your wife are harboring Princess Gillian and an ex-mage of Liones. You'll be relieved to know that we're unsure of their next move. Our blue demons were scared off before we could get more information."

"If my daughter nearly killed half of you once, she can finish the job." Meliodas promises.

"I think father would love to witness a match between us and her wouldn't you agree Zeldris?" Estarossa asks.

"Oh I think he's been waiting for it for fifteen years." Zeldris laughs. "He needs to see just how powerful she is after all. He is considering recruiting her to help us take over Britannia. We should get back to trying to find them now."

"Yes we should." Estarossa says and the two turn to leave. "Oh and Meliodas, you may be comforted or horrified to know that your daughter is insistent on coming to rescue you. But you're heavily guarded so she'll most likely get killed in the process but she also might live to see you for about five minutes or so. Hybrids are such wildcards you know."

"You won't win this fight." Meliodas says. "I garuntee you will be defeated." He says.

"We'll see about that, brother." Zeldris says and the two leave Meliodas alone again.

"The Dove Savior of Peace" Meliodas whispers to himself and smiles a bit. "Melody...The girl who shares my blood and is named after me, is a Savior of peace...Elizabeth, you must be doing a great job raising our daughter." A small tear slides down his cheek as he thinks about how much he misses her and how badly he wants to see his daughter.


	6. Powers Unlocked

Gillian and Vivian came back to the Boar Hat with Hawk, Melody and Elizabeth. They were all having dinner together. There was a lot to discuss. "So you're a hybrid?" Gillian asks and Melody looks at her and nods.

"Yeah. I'm half goddess and half demon." She says.

"But how does that work?" Vivian asks. "I mean you're literally a combination of both dark and light magic. Wouldn't that...tear you apart." Elizabeth and Melody looked down.

"Not exactly..." Melody explains. "My father could suppress his demonic nature. So I can do the same. The goddess magic helps keep it in check as well."

"So the goddess powers nullify your demon ones?" Gillian asks and Melody nods.

"Yeah. For the first fourteen years of her life we didn't even know she had them." Hawk says from his bowl of scraps and now that had caught Vivian and Gillian's attention.

"You mean, you didn't always have demon powers?" Vivian asks.

"No." Elizabeth says. "I thought she would. Once her goddess ones developed I watched to see if her demon ones would follow suit but...they never came. Until..." Melody gripped the table a bit and became fixated on the brand on her wrist. Elizabeth pulled her daughter into a comforting hug.

"Until that day...I nearly slaughtered half the Ten Commandments." Melody says and buries her face in her mother's shoulder. Vivian and Gillian gasped.

"Slaughtered?!" Vivian exclaims. "How?! The Ten Commandments are the best warriors in the clan!"

"It's a long story." Melody says.

"We have time." Gillian says and gently placed a hand on her cousin's arm.

"It happened a year ago..." Melody starts to explain.

It was just your average day at the Boar Hat. Elizabeth was running the bar and Melody was helping wait tables. "It's almost time for you to preform Mel..." Elizabeth reminds her daughter as she comes over with her tray to take some orders.

"Oh right!" She exclaims and takes the orders. "I'll deliver this last order then play." She says and gives the drinks out to the customers and then picks up her regular violin, that she had had since she was a child, from the corner and plays a song.

Song: watch?v=lrF814OnFQ4

(I love Lindsey Stirling, so yeah a lot of her songs I use as Melody's. In fact all the songs in this part are Lindsey's.)

Elizabeth smiled as she watched the customers relax to her daughter's tune. She remembered the first time Melody played violin. They were walking through town, she was only six and Elizabeth was posting fliers for the Boar Hat and there was an old man playing in the street. He was desperately trying to play the right notes but he just wasn't hitting them. He sighed and looked at his hands. "I'll never be able to play like I used to..." He sighs and then looks up when he sees a little blonde girl with her hair in two braids.

"What's that instrument called?" She asks and he smiles.

"It's called a violin." He says and she looks at it with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Can I play it?" She asks and the man nods. He gives it to her and she of course doesn't know how to play it so he tries his best to instruct her and test her the basics. Soon enough when Elizabeth realized her daughter was missing she ran right over to collect her.

"I'm so sorry if she bothered you." Elizabeth apologized.

"Oh quite the opposite ma'am." The man says. "Your daughter has reminded me of how happy music makes me feel. It seems to make her happy too. In fact she can keep that violin. She loves to play and if she keeps at it she'll be a great player one day."

"Really?" Elizabeth asks and looks at her daughter. "Melody do you like to play the violin?" She asks. Melody nods and smiles.

"Yeah mommy! It's amazing! Can I keep it please!" She begs and gives her mother the sweetest puppy face. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. She's so much like Meliodas...if only he were here to see this... She gave in.

"Yes sweetheart you can keep it." Elizabeth promises.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Melody says and even gives the old man a hug. "I promise I'll practice every day." She says.

"I'm sure you will. You'll be a great player someday." He says and Melody waves as they leave. (lol flashback in a flashback).

And now Melody was a really good player. Thank goodness, because the bar couldn't survive off of just booze. Now they had live music to draw in customers. And it worked. Entire villages would come to hear Melody play and the bar made a killing. That and she really seemed to like music. Maybe it was a coincidence because of her name. Elizabeth had intended her to be named after her father but maybe as an added bonus her name could mean a musical melody as well. A lot of her songs she composed herself. (*cough* Lindsey composed them but I'm just borrowing for Melody *cough*) She finished her song and got a lot of applause from the patrons which made her grin and giggle. Elizabeth smiled, her daughter was always happiest when she was playing. The bar closed and everyone left. Except for one man in the corner. "Excuse me sir but you'll need to go." Elizabeth says.

"Really? You won't make an exception for family?" The man asks and looks up, revealing his face from under his hood. Elizabeth froze. It was Estarossa, Meliodas's brother.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asks in a stern tone.

"I just wanted to hear my niece play." Estarossa says and Melody comes over.

"Niece? Mommy what's he talking about?" Melody asks.

"Not now Mel..." Elizabeth whispers softly.

"Mel?" Estarossa asks. "You named her after her father didn't you?" He chuckles.

"Who are you?" Melody asks.

"I'm your Uncle Estarossa. And me and some of my friends are here to take you to see your grandfather." He explains and other demons burst through the windows and doors. Elizabeth holds her daughter and Hawk close to her.

"Who's my grandfather?" Melody asks.

"The Demon King." Estarossa says and a young looking boy with black hair joins his side.

"So this is our niece?" He asks and studies Melody. "I thought more of a warrior-type girl would come from Meliodas. But then again she was raised by her mother..."

"Because you took her father away!" Elizabeth cries. "What have you done with Meliodas?!"

"Don't worry he's fine." Derieri says. "Tortured but alive."

"Now hand her over quietly or we'll have to take her by force." Zeldris warns and Elizabeth's grip tightens.

"If you take her will she get to see her father and be with him?" Elizabeth asks. Zeldris nods. "How can I trust you?"

"Come with me." Melody says. "That way we can all see him and be a family again." Elizabeth's heart warmed at the thought. Even though she didn't trust these demons, she believed that she would see Meliodas if she went with them.

"Very well." She says. "We'll go with you..."

The demons took them to an old castle and brought them inside what used to be the Great Hall. "Where's Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks. Gloxinia goes over to a crystal ball and waves his hand over it. It gradually gets bigger and an image of Meliodas appears, chained up and badly beaten.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth cries out and rushes over to the image. Meliodas picks up his head and his eyes widen when he sees Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth...Is that really you?" He asks and tears spring to his eyes. Hers as well.

"Yes it's me I'm here! And so is your daughter Melody!" She exclaims and Melody rushes forward to see her father.

"Daddy!" Melody exclaims and tears fall from her eyes.

"Melody...That's such a great name." Meliodas says and smiles. "You look like me..." He laughs a bit as tears roll down his face from seeing his daughter for the first time. "But you have your mother's beauty..."

"I love you." Melody says to her father and he seems shocked.

"How can you?" He asks. "I left you and your mother and got locked away..."

"She told me stories." Melody says. "About your travels together and how great you are. And how you left to protect us...That's enough to prove that you care about us. That's why I love you."

"I love you too...both of you. So much." Meliodas chokes out. Holding back a sob.

"Hey what about me!" Hawk chimes in from Elizabeth's shoulder.

"You too Hawk." Meliodas laughs.

"Dragon Sin of Wrath, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins." Zeldris says and walks forward. "The traitor Meliodas... I hope you've enjoyed this time with your family. After all family is very important." He says and narrows his eyes, referring to Meliodas's betrayal. "Especially when time is running out..." he says and smirks. Suddenly Elizabeth is thrown across the room and locked in a cage.

"ELIZABETH!" Meliodas shouts and starts tugging on the chains.

"Mommy!" Melody shouts and runs over to the cage.

"Not so fast kid." Gloxinia laughs and flies in front of her. Melody summons some goddess magic in her hand and points it at him.

"Let go of my mother!" She demands.

"And me!" Hawk wails from inside the cage.

"Goddes powers huh?" Zeldris observes. "I guess we should have considered that given that she's a hybrid. What should we do with her?"

"Use the spell father gave us." Estarossa suggests.

"Good idea." He says and takes out the bead and throws it at Melody. A bubble forms around her and carries her to the other side of the Great Hall where it lands and solidifies. Melody tries to break out but she can't. "You're not getting out of that one!" Zeldris laughs. "It was created by your grandfather. There's no weapon that exists, or magic strong enough to break that glass."

"What are you going to do with my family?" Meliodas demands.

"We're going to leave them in their cages until they die of starvation." Zeldris explains. "It's a win win for us all. We get to torture you by having you watch your wife and child suffer while you can do nothing and we get to torture said wife and child." All the demons laugh. "Don't worry. We won't kill your daughter though. Father wants to recruit her, and use her as a weapon against the other races."

"I'll never let you do that!" Meliodas promises. I'll break out of here and save my family!" He swears and thrashes in his bonds.

"Good luck trying." Gloxinia laughs and shrinks the ball and Meliodas to take with them so they can torment him more. All the demons leave, thinking that they've won.

Melody noticed that her violin was inside the bubble with her. She went over to it and picked it up. "So my father's a demon...does that mean I have demon powers within me?" She watches the demons leave and gently touches the glass. She looks at her violin and gets an idea. "I'll write a song for him...A song of wrath, in honor of his sin, and my anger over what those monsters have done to my family."

Song: watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE

Some of the demons were sitting in the Great Hall, laughing over Elizabeth's futile attempts at escaping. And Hawk couldn't do anything either. They had put a sealing spell around the cage so he couldn't slip through the bars. "Just give up already!" Zeldris calls to her. "You'll never get out!"

"Yes I will! And once I do I'll rescue my daughter and Meliodas!" Elizabeth declares. They all laugh.

"That's so adorable, she thinks she can beat us." Zeldris says.

"Check out Melody." Derieri says and they all look at her furiously playing inside the glass dome.

"Wow. She's pretty good." Zeldris says. "I didn't know we had musical talent in the family."

"I wonder if father would find it amusing." Estarossa says and Zeldris shrugs.

"Do you think we should have left her violin in there with her?" Drole asks. "Could she use it to break out?"

"Impossible." Zeldris says. "She only has goddess powers. If she had demon powers we would have seen them by now. My father infused that containment spell with his power. Only something significantly stronger than him could break it." He says and suddenly they hear a huge crash and look and see that Melody had made a huge dent in the glass.

"WHAT THE-" Zeldris exclaims and Melody makes another one with another note and plays as hard as she can, channeling her anger, and everything her father gave her into this song she wrote for him.

"How the hell is she doing that!" Estarossa exclaims. Suddenly Melody let out a cry of pain. She had cracks forming on her left side in her skin, and dark purple gas was seeping through. It hurt but she kept playing, she had to break out and save her mother and Hawk, and then find out where they were keeping her father and save him too. She felt a pain above her left eye and in the glass's reflection she saw half demon mark forming. She looked at her hand and saw the cracks.

"So it's been inside me all along...and now for my father I'll set it free!" She declares and plays again and cries out in pain as the markings break out from under her skin and cover the left side of her body. And her emerald eye turned black.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Derieri asks and starts to back away, getting a bit nervous when she sees Melody's one demon and one goddess eye.

"Melody?" Elizabeth asks softly, very concerned with what was happening with her daughter in there. Suddenly the glass shattered and all the demons rushed to attack her. With one note she sent out a spell that burst three of Derieri's and four of Drole's hearts. The pain from that powerful attack left them immobile on the ground. Another note and Zeldris and Estarossa had three each burst as well and were left in the same condition. Melody played some more and it broke the spell on her mother's cage and Hawk came out and found the keys to unlock it. Melody's violin started to change, from a normal shape and color, to a weird bright swirl shape that glowed as she played. A brand in the shape of a dove also formed on her wrist.

"Fight with your melodies and hope for the future, Dove Savior of Peace, A Captain like your father. Captain of the Seven Saviors of Britannia." A woman's voice in Melody's head said.

"Melody!" Elizabeth exclaims and embraces her daughter.

"Mommy!" Melody says and hugs her mother. "Are you alright? I was so worried!" She says and pulls away.

"I'm fine! Are you?..." she asks, noticing the change in her daughter's appearance. Elizabeth nods. Melody goes over to Zeldris and steps on his chest, causing him more pain. "Where's my father?" She asks and he smirks.

"I'll never tell." He chokes out.

"If you don't I'll kill you." She threatens and he grimaces as she increases the pressure.

"He's with father..." Zeldris says then loses consciousness.

"We should get out of here before they wake up." Elizabeth says and they both leave. The demon marks had faded and her eye went back to normal but the anger still remained inside. Melody would do whatever it takes to find her father, and she would make the Ten Commandments pay for what they had done.

Vivian and Gillian were speechless after hearing her story. That night Gillian was outside, thinking about it. Melody came out to join her. "You burst their hearts by playing one note?" She asks and Melody nods.

"To be fair it was a bunch of notes played at once but essentially yeah..." She says and fingers her violin.

"And you broke that seal created by the Demon King...That means you're stronger than him!" Gillian exclaims.

"I suppose so..." Melody says.

"I wish I had that kind of power... My whole life I've watched Gilthunder train Holy Knights and run Liones at my mother's side. I hear people say how it's a shame he didn't get a heroic son, but instead got a proper princess for a daughter like her mother. And I've been fine with that. But there are times when I wish I could be the powerful child he wanted...the child he deserves." Gillian says and Melody smirks.

"I can give it to you." Melody says and Gillian seems confused. "I turned my violin into a sacred treasure." She explains and Gillian's jaw drops. "My power is magic composer. I can write a song to do anything. Including unlocking your power." Gillian stands up. "You need the strength to find your father?" She nods and Melody smiles. "I know how you feel...I'll help you out. But I'll need you to help me too."

"How?" Gillian asks.

"Sing a song from the heart." Melody instructs and readies her violin.

Song: watch?v=aTQDPcrPBc4

After the song, Gillian noticed that her hands were a bit colder. Frost was covering them. "Looks like you have ice powers." Melody says. Suddenly Gillian heard a voice in her head.

"Fight hard, and brave like your father, Eagle Savior of Power." A woman's voice said and Gillian looked at her shoulder and saw a crimson eagle with it's wings spread as if it were in flight.

"Welcome to the Seven Saviors of Britannia." Melody says and Gillian smiles brightly.


	7. A Lineage of Greatness Continues

**A/N:** In regards to the Queen of Camelot I'm not going to give her a name or appearance or anything because this fic isn't really focused on Arthur's relationship with said wife it'll mainly be about the daughter. The Queen can basically be anyone you want, it could be Guinevere or someone else, an OC, yourself, whichever you prefer. She'll just be referred to as Arthur's wife or the Queen. And she and Arthur are in a happy and loving relationship. Not trying to be sexist here or anything, it's just because she's more of a background character and I don't want to go to all the trouble of making a new OC and making her an in depth and good character etc. because this fic is about the children not so much the parents. Also tbh I don't really like Guinevere that much because she's eventually going to cheat on Arthur and he's too much of a cinnamon roll to deserve that so I'm personally imagining an OC I've made up in my mind, and you readers can insert whoever you want. I wrote a fic called _Young Love_ about Arthur x reader insert if you want to read some romantic Arthur stuff because in this fic it will be mostly father daughter relationships. Anyway that's my explanation. If you have any other questions feel free to ask them!

* * *

After Meliodas's defeat 15 years ago, Britannia fell into a depression of sorts. Yes the Ten Commandments had been defeated, but their beloved hero had either gone missing or fallen. No one knew his fate. And the disappearance of his wife and newborn child had only added to their grief. But within three years, events occurred in Camelot that helped bring light back to the land. The King took a Queen, and together they had a Princess, Aurora Pendragon. Arthur was more than overjoyed to have a child, as was his wife (Read **A/N** if you are curious about the Queen). And Merlin was proud that the boy she practically raised now had a child of his own to raise as well. As soon as he could, Arthur started preparing Aurora for her future role as the Queen of Camelot. When meeting with advisors or diplomats from other kingdoms, the King would often be seen holding his daughter in his arms with a blanket, or the Queen would hold her if Arthur had to sign something. So it was no surprise that when Aurora started to grow up that she stuck to her father and mother like glue. She was almost never apart from them. She even spent the night with her parents in her bed most of the time. This made people start to worry that she may grow too dependent on her parents and not know how to function without them. But what most didn't know was that Aurora did have some independence in her. Every now and then, it was not uncommon for Merlin to find the young princess toddling behind her, wanting to see what she was up to. Although she thought that she was not allowed to so she often hid behind things so that Merlin couldn't see her. But the mage always knew she was there. It was heartwarming to be honest. Arthur used to do the same thing when he was a young child. One day in particular she noticed Aurora hiding behind some drawers and turned to her. "Come and watch little one." Aurora peeked out from behind the drawers and nervously approached the mage. "Would you like to see something magical?" She asks and the little girl nods her head eagerly. Her brown hair swishing by her shoulders and her violet eyes wide with excitement. She let out a little noise of surprise as luminescent butterflies floated around the room. She giggled and tried to catch them. One landed on her face and the girl laughed more before it disappeared with the others. "Why don't you watch me work?" Merlin suggests. "Perhaps one day you can help me." She says and places the girl on a stool beside her. She found that she was missing some ingredients. "Hm...I appear to be missing some things." She notes and looks around. "Would you like to come find them with me Aurora?" She asks and the girl nods.

The two teleported out of Camelot and Aurora looked around in awe at all of the trees and flowers she had never seen before. She was about to chase a rabbit but Merlin grabbed her. "Don't go running off now. I don't want you getting into any trouble. I know it's near impossible for your father to get mad at me but I don't want to test him." She says and looks around for her supplies. Meanwhile Aurora noticed something glowing in the bushes. She managed to slip away from Merlin and crawl through the brush to a small pond. It was glowing and had a small glowing rock in it. It would flash light every now and then like a heartbeat. Aurora watched in awe as the ripples in the pond gently pushed the stone towards her. She bent down and picked it up and smiled at it. It was a beautiful stone with a swirl etched into it. Suddenly the girl heard something.

 _Take great care of this stone Aurora Pendragon, Keeper of the Heart._ It said.

"Aurora!" Merlin called to her and came over through the bushes. She looked curiously at the toddler holding a very important looking stone. "What do you have there child?" She asks and bends down and Aurora gives it to her. She looks at it and decides that it must be very important. She summons Aldan. "Hold onto this stone until the Princess is old enough to have it back." She says and Aldan takes it from her, keeping it safe within itself. "Now let's get you home before your father has a heart attack because you're not next to him for more than five minutes." She says and teleports them back to the castle.

Time went by and as Aurora grew, so did her curiosity. The best day of her life was when she was allowed to leave the castle and see the kingdom. And she loved it as much as her father and mother did. They both worked so hard to make it a happy place for people to live, and they had succeeded. Arthur brought Aurora with him to talk to villagers but found her often wandering off to go see some trading goods from other kingdoms or books about adventures and faraway places. "Daddy will I ever go on an adventure someday?" She asks.

"You're already on one!" He tells her happily and throws her up in the air before catching her, making the girl squeal in delight. "The journey to becoming Queen of Camelot is your adventure. You'll learn new exciting things about Camelot every day."

But eventually those new exciting things ran out. Since everyone was living in fear of the Ten Commandments return, most people stayed within their kingdoms and didn't dare venture to the outside world. On occasion the royal family of Liones would visit to discuss the politics between their kingdoms, and the two Princesses had become friends as a result. Aurora found herself in a rut, doing the same things every day with her father. She enjoyed helping build a stronger kingdom but that was her father and mother's job. Not hers. She knew that she had to be prepared for it but for the time being she wanted to do something of her own. Merlin was always doing amazing new things, so Aurora found herself hanging around the mage more often. Merlin told her stories of her adventures with the Seven Deadly Sins. And Aurora decided that she wanted an adventure like that too. She wanted to help save the world from demons, and leave the kingdom and see the world. "Father?" Aurora asks Arthur one day.

"What is it Princess?" He asks his daughter happily.

"Can I train to be a Holy Knight and go on missions to kill demons with them?" She asks and both of her parents dropped their papers.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that sweetheart?" The Queen asked.

"Because I want to help Camelot and Britannia by fighting to defend it." Aurora explains.

"And you will." Arthur says. "Just not like that. The Holy Knights need a leader in order to defend Camelot, and you'll be their leader one day. That's how you'll help us!"

"But to be their leader I need to know how to fight too right?" She asks.

"Yeah, and once you're old enough we'll start training you." Arthur says.

"But I'm 11, and most kids start training as young as 7 or 6." Aurora points out and the King and Queen look at each other. They weren't trying to be sexist or anything but, they didn't exactly want their daughter to have to fight. Arthur had seen the harsh realities of war and what the demon clan was capable of. And he definitely didn't want to expose his daughter to that. He fought hard along with the sins so that their children would never have to see the harsh realities of war. But there had been reports of demon sightings ever since the Ten Commandments disappeared, and so people have had to be aware and not let their guard down when it came to this sort of thing.

"Then I guess we'd better start now!" Arthur says and takes his daughter to the training room. For the next year Arthur taught her some basic sword techniques so that if she ever had to fight, she would be able to defend herself. And she picked it up rather quickly. But there was no way she could ever stand up to a demon and live. Merlin would find her practicing sometimes on her own. She could sense that the Princess was starting to drift from her parent's desired path. And wanted to find one of her own. She recognized this. The desire of a hero, a chosen one. Her father had the same change. The girl was too young to remember but Merlin knew that Arthur's daughter was in fact chosen for something.

One day she sensed the return of the Ten Commandments, and that Liones had fallen. No one else had sensed it because they used a powerful spell created by the Demon King to keep their conquest hidden from the rest of Britannia, so they would not cause alarm and rally heroes to fight. But Merlin had sensed it, and new that most likely they would be preparing to strike Camelot next. So the night of the attack on Liones she went to the training room and found Aurora training. She stopped when she saw the mage. "I'm so sorry for being up so late Lady Merlin."

"It's quite alright child." She says and kneels down next to her. Aurora could sense she was worried about something.

"Merlin what's wrong?" She asks.

"Since you were little, your father has worked hard to make sure that this kingdom is safe for you and your mother. But that safety will soon be threatened if we do not act." She says and Aurora tenses.

"Something has happened! I need to go alert father!" She says but Merlin stops her.

"No. He must not know until you are too far away for him to stop you..." She says and Aurora looks confused.

"Lady Merlin...What are you saying?" The Princess asks. Merlin summons something and Arthur's sword appears in her hand. "Why did you take my father's sword?"

"Don't worry I'll return it." She says. "I just need you to hold the hilt for me." She says and Aurora does as she's told. Suddenly she has visions, of ancient times, long before she was born. The first was of a man slaying a horrific dragon that was terrorizing early Britannia. He was bestowed with the name Pendragon and it was passed on throughout his family. She then saw men and women who looked like her father, each being gifted with an object and doing great things. _Since the beginning of time, this has been a lineage of heroes, chosen ones who have been vital to the fate of Britannia. Each has done something great._ A woman's voice said as Aurora saw her father pull a sword out of some rock. _But the task bestowed to you young savior, may be the most vital of them all._ Aurora saw herself as a toddler, picking up a glowing rock out of a pond. She looked at it and the vision changed and she saw someone emerging from dark purple flames, she had blonde hair, and an orange eye with a symbol in it and dark shadowy marks on the left side of her body, with half a swirl above her eye. Two different wings sprouted from her back. One white on the right side of her body and the other dark like the flames on her left. She took off into the sky and came face to face with what appeared to be a giant, wrapped in the same purple flames, with only two purple glowing eyes. It let out a roar and swiped at the girl. Aurora dropped the hilt and stumbled backwards. Merlin's eyes got misty because she knows what she saw. She returned the sword and summoned Aldan. "Liones has fallen." Merlin says and Aldan comes towards Aurora. "The girl you saw in your vision is the daughter of Meliodas and Princess Elizabeth Liones. King Baltra of Liones had a vision awhile ago about seven saviors that will be born to save Britannia. I suspected that you might be one of those saviors. And now, I know that you are." Aldan released the stone into Aurora's hand and she held it close to her. Merlin waved her hand and placed the stone inside of a necklace that was now around Aurora's neck. She knelt down in front of her. "Now go. Find your captain and save the world." She says. "This is what you are destined for Princess." She says and Aurora tears up and nods and gives Merlin a tight hug before running out of the room.

(Inspired by this scene:06. Auli'i Cravalho - How Far I'll Go (Reprise/From Moana/MovieClip) from Moana. I get a lot of inspiration from Disney :)) She went down to the kitchen and packed some food when she saw that her mother came down as well. "Don't try to stop me." Aurora says. "I need to do this."

"I know." The Queen says and hands her daughter a sword. "But you'll need this to defend yourself." She says and Aurora lets out a sob and hugs her mother. "I always knew you would be destined for greatness like your father." She says. "Now go and save us all." She cries and her daughter nods and runs off again.

Aurora ran and kept running until she reached the kingdom gates. She hadn't thought about how she would get through. Suddenly she noticed something glowing on the other side. None of the guards seemed to notice but soon they all fell asleep. The gate unlocked and the doors gently swung open and Aurora did not hesitate to run through them. On the other side she found a glowing orb, similar to Aldan. _Gifted to you Aurora Pendragon is the sacred treasure Arctic, the brightest star of the night, twin to Aldan._ A woman's voice said. _It's spirit has guided your ancestors and now in physical form it shall guide you._ The star disappeared and Aurora sensed something glowing above her, and noticed the outline of a dragon, in pale blue light flying off towards the horizon. Aurora quickly stole a horse from the stable posted outside the gate and galloped off on the horse, following the dragon. Her heart was racing in nervousness and anticipation, as she rode towards her destiny as the Keeper of the Heart. She had to bring it to her future captain, the Dove Savior of Peace, the Hybrid Melody.


	8. We Are Giants

Hawk Mama snorted in happiness as she carried the Boar Hat with Elizabeth's family, plus Vivian over to the Fairy King's forest. "So why are we going to see the fairies, again?" Vivian asks, confused about the mission.

"We're going to see Sir Ban and Sir King, as well as Lady Diane and their children." Elizabeth explains. "Melody and I think that they could aid us in rescuing my husband, and saving Liones."

"Right!" Vivian says. "The Sins are powerful. If anyone can defeat the Ten Commandments it's them." She says and Melody looks over her shoulder after hearing that.

"Sure...Whatever you say Vivian..." Melody says to herself and looks at the crimson dove on her wrist and holds it with her other hand. She looked over at Gillian who was trying to make a small blizzard.

"Need some help there Gill?" She asks, sneaking up behind the princess, making her nearly fall off the pig. Luckily Melody caught her before that happened.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to learn what I'm capable of now, that's all." Gillian says and wipes the frost from her hands.

"Well might I suggest not doing that on a large moving animal where you could hurt people?" Melody suggests and Gillian blushes.

"I'm so sorry Captain!" Gillian exclaims.

"Hey it's fine don't worry about it!" Melody says, blushing from the sudden formality.

"What's wrong?" Gillian asks, noticing Melody's discomfort.

"Nothing..." Melody says and sits down beside her. "It's just that Captain was my father's title. The Sins called him that. It's strange to think that I'm being called the same thing with the same formality now. You don't have to be so formal with me. I mean it's just the two of us that are in this order so far anyway." She mentions, cheering up. "Once we get more people maybe it won't be so weird but until then, just call me Melody."

"Okay." Gillian agrees and smiles. Then they both scream and lunge forward, both of them grabbing onto Hawk Mama's skin as she stops short in front of a forest. Elizabeth and Vivian groaned and stood up. Both of them had lunged forward from the sudden stop. "I guess we're here." Gillian says and looks around. She looked out over the horizon and noticed two large figures coming towards them. The ground shook as they ran. As they got closer Gillian could make out that they were two giants. One with an orange one piece suit and pig tails and the other resembling her but wearing a red halter top that exposed her midriff and a long red skirt to match with two slits that allowed her legs to be visible through it. She was also barefoot while the other giant wore boots.

"Elizabeth!" The giant in orange called out and bounded towards the Boar Hat.

"Mom do you know her!?" Melody asked, worried for her mother's safety as the Giant halted in front of them. Before Elizabeth could answer the giant scooped her up and rubbed her against her cheek. "Mom!" Melody exclaims and gets her violin.

"Don't worry sweetie it's fine!" Elizabeth assures her daughter. "I know her!" She says and looks happily at the giant.

"Know me!?" The giant bellows. "More like love me! We're best friends remember!" She says and hugs Elizabeth again. Melody looked a bit worried that this giant might crush her mother. Soon the giant noticed her, and her resemblance to her Captain. "Elizabeth..." She says softly and sets her down. "Is this..."

"Yes Diane." Elizabeth affirms for the giant. "This is Melody. Meliodas and I's daughter." She says and the giant gasps. Suddenly Melody finds herself getting scooped up and pressed to the giant's cheek and tossed into the air and caught again.

"The Captain's daughter!" She exclaims happily as she coddles the bewildered hybrid. "I bet he loves you so much! So that means I'm going to love you so much!" She says and tosses her in the air a few more times.

"Careful Diane!" Elizabeth warns. "Melody's not really the best with sudden affection from strangers!" She says, worried that Melody might get scared and attack Diane. When Diane threw her in the air for the last time two wings sprouted from Melody's back. One in two sections and white, and the other a large dark wing. She flew back down and landed on Hawk Mama and her wings disappeared again. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Well that's new." Hawk says.

"Melody how long have you been able to do that?" Her mother asks.

"Awhile actually. I just can't make them stay for very long." The daughter explains.

"Elizabeth..." Diane says in a serious tone. "She has both you and Meliodas's powers doesn't she?" Elizabeth nods and Diane smirks a bit. "Thought so."

"Mother is this the woman you told me about?" The other giant asks Diane. Diane nods and looks at everyone on the Boar Hat.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm the Serpent Sin of Envy, the Giant Diane!" She says and clenches her fists and looks over to the giant on her right. "And this is my daughter Dolores." She introduces and the giant in red waves. Everyone could see the resemblance to her mother. She had the same skin tone although her hair was curly and a bit of a darker shade of brown. She had some ribbons tied into her hair in a sort of headband to keep her hair out of her face. And her eye color was orange-brown.

"Oh Diane she looks just like you and King!" Elizabeth exclaims and Diane smiles proudly.

"Yeah isn't she the best!" She says and then notices Vivian and her expression hardens. "You!" She yells and Vivian screams as Diane picks her up and throws her into the ground, pummeling her. "What are you doing here! Are you trying to hurt my friends again!?"

"No no no!" Vivian assures the angry giant. "Nothing like that! I've switched sides! I'm helping you now! I merely brought Gil's daughter to Elizabeth and her family, and I'm helping Gil's daughter on her quest to find Gil and bring him back to save Liones." Vivian says and cowers behind her staff.

"Very well." Diane says and places Vivian back on Hawk Mama. "But if you ever try to hurt them I'll crush you got it!"

"Who are you threatening now Diane?" An annoyed voice asks from below her as a tall, muscular man in a red leather suit steps out from the trees. He sees Hawk Mama and his eyes go wide. "No way..."

"Yes way!" Diane cheers. "Look Ban they came back!" Diane says and picks up the Fox Sin and puts him on Hawk Mama's back. He looked over everyone and his eyes landed on Elizabeth and Hawk.

"I can't believe it! You guys are alive!" He exclaims and runs towards them and hugs them. Everyone seemed shocked since Ban only acted like this when he was drunk. He looked at the two young girls.

"Well I'd recognize that pink hair anywhere...You're definitely Gilthunder and Margret's daughter." He thinks for a minute. "Blanking on the name though."

"Gillian." She says.

"Right Giligan." He mispronounces and Gillian seems a bit agitated by this. "And you look a lot like Elizabeth but you remind me a lot of the Captain." He says then his eyes widen in excitement. "You're his and Elizabeth's kid aren't you!" She nods.

"My name's Melody." She says.

"Melody!" Diane exclaims. "That's the perfect name for the Captain's daughter!" She says and bounces a bit, making everyone wobble and try to find their balance.

"I don't care what her name is I'm fighting her!" Ban says and charges at her.

"Ban don't do that Melody's a bit different from-" Elizabeth tries to warn him but Melody just grabs the immortal and tosses him over her shoulder and he lands with a splat on the ground in a crater below Hawk Mama. Melody looks over at the crater.

"I'm not that different mom." Melody reminds her and smiles a bit.

"That was awesome! We need to do that again sometime!" Ban exclaims. "I haven't had a proper fight in years!"

"Dad what's got you all worked up?" A little girl, with the same hair and eye color as Ban asks as she floats next to him.

"Nothing Kilia. Daddy's just found a worthy opponent after years of searching!" Ban says and stretches himself out.

"Kilia?" Elizabeth asks and looks over. The girl in question floats up to her. "Are you-"

"Yes. I'm Ban and Elaine's daughter Kilia." She explains to them.

"Oh so you're a fairy like Elaine!" Hawk says, pointing out Kilia's white gown that was similar to her mothers.

"Yes. But I can also transform into a human." She explains and effortlessly grows to be about the same height as Melody and Gillian and has different clothes. She still had short hair that was in the same style as her mother, but she had different clothes on. She wore white leather boots that went up to her knees, a tight white leather skirt that hugged her hips and a medium sized white leather jacket with some silver studs in it like her father's jacket. It also left an opening where her cleavage was visible. "How do I look?" She asks with a smile.

"Well, uh..." Elizabeth starts.

"You look great sweetheart!" Ban calls from below.

"Thanks dad!" She calls back. King, Elaine and another fairy floated up beside Diane.

"What's all the commotion about?" Elaine asks and looks over at her brother who was asleep on his pillow. "King!" Both Elaine, Diane and another fairy shout at him and he wakes up and sees Hawk Mama and his eyes go wide.

"Am I still dreaming?" King asks.

"No you're awake dad." The male fairy beside him says.

"No Helbram I can't be. No one has seen the Boar Hat in years. Not since that night Meliodas was captured and Elizabeth and her baby disappeared." King explains to his son.

"You forgot about me!" Hawk calls up to him and snorts in annoyance.

"Hawk!" King exclaims and looks and sees Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Are you all really here!"

"Yes Sir King it's us we're real! We've come back to find you and the other Sins!" Elizabeth exclaims. King flew down to Elizabeth and hugged her.

"Thank goodness! I missed you all so much! Have you found the captain as well?" King asks and Elizabeth shakes her head.

"He's still being held captive." Elizabeth tells King.

"Don't worry we'll get him back." Ban says as Kilia helps him up to get on to Hawk Mama. "Once we've got the rest of the Sins back together they won't stand a chance against us." Ban says with a laugh. Melody rubs her arm from hearing this and looks over at the three children of the Sins and considers them.

Hawk Mama carefully walked through the forest towards the Sacred tree. King allowed them to stay there. Hawk Mama settled down underground and the Boar Hat rested by the roots of the tree. Meanwhile Elizabeth decided to get to know King and Diane's son Helbram. He wore a jacket similar to his father's except it was all orange. He also had his mother's hair and eye color. And he wore boots."So how should I address you?" She asks the fairy.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, you're the Fairy Prince aren't you?" She asks.

"Yeah." Helbram says. "So you can call me Prince if you want. That's sort of my nickname actually. Since everyone called my Dad King because he's the Fairy King, people have started calling me Prince."

"Alright then. I'll call you Prince." She says. "I see your father named you after his old friend." He nods.

"Yeah. My sister and my cousin are named after people my mother and uncle knew that died." He explains. "Dolores was a good friend of my mother's who died. And Kilia was my uncle Ban's little sister who died at a young age. They all had the same idea in naming their kids in remembrance of them."

"Hey Prince!" Dolores calls and her twin brother floats up to her side. Dolores was currently in her fairy form. Everything was the same except she wore a red dress that was shoulderless on her left side.

"What's up Dolores?" He asks.

"I see something strange heading towards the forest." She says, using her hand to shield the sunlight and looking out far across the vast forest.

"Do you know what that is?" She asks. Her brother looks and then his eyes widen in shock when he sees.

"Wait a minute that's-" He says but is cut off by a giant crashing down into the forest. When the dust cleared they saw that this Giant was blue and had four arms.

"It's Dolor! One of the Ten Commandments!" Prince exclaims and Elizabeth hears this and gets worried while Melody grabbed her violin and prepared to fight.

"What do we do?" Kilia exclaims. "Our parents aren't here! They left to go discuss something with the fairies!"

"Well then it seems I've picked the perfect time to come." Dolor says and hits the ground and the Earth becomes pillars all around them. The hybrid fairies all scream and hug each other in fear while Melody flies up to a pillar and lands on it. Her violin ready.

"Leave this place!" Melody orders. "Unless you wish to tell me where my father is!" Dolor laughs.

"Foolish girl! I would never tell you! If you want to know you'll have to fight me for that information!" He says.

"Very well." Melody says and gets out her violin and starts to play a song.

watch?v=1yUYvyAY954

"I'm going to need your help too guys!" Melody calls out to the fairies.

"How can we help!" Kilia exclaims.

"We've never had to fight a day in our lives!" Dolores exclaims.

"Well now you have to so just do whatever you think will help!" Melody says and uses her music to stun Dolor so he'll stop using his power to churn up the forest. Gillian appeared at her side and took out her sword.

"Ice cutter!" She yells and freezes her sword in ice and slashes at the Giants legs. Dolor winces in pain but all that attack does is sting and annoy him a bit.

"You call that an attack?" He mocks her and kicks her aside. "You humans need to do better."

"Sorry. I'm still learning how to use my power..." Gillian says and rubs her head a bit.

"Melody's right!" Kilia exclaims. "We need to fight back! Our parents aren't here! So right now it's up to us to defend the forest!"

"Yeah! And besides, he may be a giant with four arms but with my sister, that'll make four too!" Prince says and he and his sister effortlessly transform into near 30 foot tall giants. Dolor seems surprised.

"I thought you two were fairies." He says.

"We're half fairy." Dolores says. "But right now to take you down, we are giants!" She exclaims and hits the Earth and creates a wave in the ground that Dolor easily steps around. He laughs.

"That was a good attack. But against a giant, who also has just as strong a connection with the Earth, you'll have to be a lot stronger." He tells her.

"Don't worry about that." Prince says. In his giant form he was shirtless and wore navy shorts and was barefoot along with his sister. "Because we're half fairy, our connection with the Earth is even stronger."

"Vine attack!" Prince shouts and a bunch of vines shoot out around Dolor and bring him to the ground. Dolores lets out a battle cry and hits the ground with her fists and a huge mound of Rock shoots the Giant up into the air. He lands on the ground before him with barely a scratch on him.

"Our attacks aren't working brother!" Dolores shouts.

"Looks like you two need some help!" Gillian says. She had just finished climbing an Earth pillar and jumped up into the air towards the giant. "Blizzard!" She shouts and sends a storm towards the giant. He screams from the bitter cold surrounding him and when the storm fades he finds himself frozen in an ice block, unable to move. He stayed like that for a few minutes. "Did I do it?!" Gillian exclaims happily. He still didn't move. "I did! My father is going to be so proud of me when he hears I took down a Commandment!" She exclaims and then Dolor breaks out of the ice. "Dammit." Gillian says and sulks.

"Is this the best you kids have got?" Dolor asks and laughs.

"No. I haven't shown you my full power yet." Melody says from behind him. Dolor turns and his eyes go wide when he sees a woman's figure the same height as him, seemingly made entirely of shadow, like demon markings but the eyes glowed purple.

"What the hell-" Dolor's cut off when Melody's figure punches him straight through to the ground, making a crater. Dolores and Prince held onto the ground to keep themselves steady from the attack.

"I figured that for this to be a fair fight, you should pick on somebody you're own size." Melody's voice says but the mouth of the demon figure doesn't move.

"You may be the same size now but I'm still taking you down you filthy hybrid!" Dolor exclaims and prepares to charge at her.

"Ice cutter!" Gillian yells and aims at one of Dolor's arms and this time, uses the move successfully and manages to sever one of the giants arms! He cries out in pain and holds the bleeding area where the missing limb is. "I can't believe I did that!" Gillian fangirls.

"You're going to pay!" Dolor bellows and Dolores swept out his legs from under him and Prince punched him hard in the gut. Kilia commanded the wind to push him back to keep him away from her cousins. Then they both commanded the Earth to form pillars and smack him repeatedly to keep him distracted. The attack stopped when Dolor fell to the ground, in pain. But then he got back up. "I'm a lot tougher than you think!" He says. "No matter how many attacks you throw at me I won't back down!" He says and puts his fists together to hit the ground in another attack but Melody's demon giant figure grabs his hands and stops him.

"Which is why I'm throwing you out!" She says and uses her newfound strength to hurl him backwards and far away from the forest.

"Melody, how did you do that?" Prince asks the demon giant and she turns to face him then starts to fade away, the dark matter returning to Melody's left side, which was glowing white as she jumped down from a pillar and landed on the ground. Prince turned back into his fairy form and floated down to join her. The demon marks faded on Melody's side.

"I channeled my demon half into a physical form the size of a giant and played a song that commanded it to attack Dolor. "I could've done more with it but I wanted to give you four a chance to fight him off."

"Why would you do that when you could've ended it all on your own?" Prince asks then gasps as he feels a strange burning pain on his neck. Dolores winces too as she feels it on her upper chest. Kilia feels it also on her right hip. They all heard a woman's voice in their heads.

"For your valiant effort to protect the Fairy King's forest, and defeat one of the Ten Commandments, I give you the title Dolores, the Pheonix Savior of Creation, Fairy Prince Helbram, the Owl Savior of Wisdom, and Kilia, the Swan Savior of Love." They all looked and found tattoos with their respective birds in the places where they felt burns.

"What just happened?" Kilia asks and Melody and Gillian step forward.

"Welcome to the Seven Saviors of Britannia." Melody says.

"I'm Princess Gillian Liones." Gillian says. "The Eagle Savior of Power."

"And I'm your Captain." Melody says. "The Dove Savior of Peace."


	9. A Light Shines Through

"I'm getting tired..." Aurora says and slumps onto the ground. "We've been walking for ages, since you got tired, Chester." She says referring to her horse who was now nibbling on some grass beside her. As Chester munches on some grass beside her he notices her tired state and nudges the young princess. She giggles and scratches his snout. "You know Chester, I like the way you think." She says. The horse gives a confused grunt. "You always find the bright sides of the situation. Most people would be depressed after not being able to continue their journey because they weren't strong enough. But you're here, happy to be eating the grass. No matter what life throws at you you always find a positive side. It's really inspiring." She says and smiles at the horse. "My father taught me the same thing."

"Why are you so sad squirt?" Arthur asks his daughter as she looks out the window and sees the rain coming down heavily.

"It's raining." A little six year old Aurora says sadly. "Gillian and Valerie said they would play outside with me today while their parents are visiting. And now we can't." She says and Arthur thinks for a moment, his hand on his chin before his face lights up with an answer for his daughter.

"Well just because you can't do one thing doesn't mean you can't do another." Arthur explains.

"Sure it's raining outside, but that doesn't mean you can't just play hide and seek in here!" He says and picks up Aurora and tickles her so she'll laugh.

"You're right daddy! There's lots of places to hide in the castle!" She says.

"There sure are! Especially in Lord Salem's quarters." He reminds her and ruffles Aurora's brown hair. Her violet eyes lit up and her father's matching ones did as well.

"Isn't he the one who doesn't like mommy?" She asks.

"The very same." Arthur informs her. "Which is why I'm sure he'd love to have a bunch of children playing in his rooms." The King says sarcastically. "Now run along and remember, always look on the bright side." He tells her and she nods and runs off.

"Is that really the most appropriate way to deal with your hatred towards him?" A beautiful woman who had the same hair color as Aurora asks from beside Arthur.

( **A/N:** I've thought about it, and I've decided to give the Queen a character because I think I might have her do something in the future.)

The King scoffs. "He deserves it, for all the horrible things he tried to do to you, us." Arthur says and the Queen places her hands on her husband's biceps.

"But he didn't succeed. Despite his protests and plans, our love was stronger, and now we are married with a beautiful child. We've won. There is no need for revenge." She reminds him and he smiles.

"You always know just what to say Rosie." Arthur says. "That's what makes you such an amazing Queen." His love's sky blue eyes sparkled and there was a faint blush on her fair skin.

"I'm an amazing Queen because you're an even greater King." She reminds him and Arthur smiles and captures his wife's lips.

"Mom! Dad! Ewwww!" Aurora who had stopped to listen to her parents calls out at them.

"Well you wouldn't have seen anything if you had run along like I told you!" Arthur laughs and then dips his wife. "You'd better start running squirt!"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Aurora screams and takes off down the hall at full steam, nearly running into maids and guards while trying to get away.

"Yeah...Those were the days." Aurora says and then thinks back to how angry Lord Salem had been when he found the girls in his chamber, making a mess of his work space and bedsheets and closet. The princess laughed.

"That's the spirit Aurora!" A voice says and Aurora turns and only sees her sacred treasure, Arctic. She looks confused and looks around. "With that attitude nothing can stop you princess!" It says again and Aurora turns around. She sees Chester munching on some grass.

"Chester?" She asks. "Is that you?" Chester picks his head up and looks up at her confused.

"Nope. It was me Princess." The voice says again and Aurora turns around and sees Arctic smiling at her with a face that was two dots for eyes with two black lines above them for eyebrows and a black line in a small smile.

"Arctic?" She asks and goes pale.

"The light of the North Star Arctic is at your service!" He says proudly and Aurora screams loudly, making Chester neigh and run off and the frightened princess run after him. Arctic floated in front of her.

"Aurora why are you running away?" He asks.

"BECAUSE AN INANIMATE OBJECT IS TALKING TO ME!" She exclaims and starts running again. "It must be because I'm hungry! I've never gone this long without a meal before...I'll need to find some food." She says and looks around. "But how will I do that now that Chester's gone!" She says.

"I can help you out!" Arctic says. "Just leave it to me!" He says and floats up above the tree line and looks around. "Hey Aurora! I found some people! They appear to be Holy Knights. Maybe they'll give you something to eat! But they're moving fast!" He calls down to her.

"Then how will I reach them without Chester?" Aurora asks and gasps as Arctic flies down and attaches to her back.

"Sacred Treasure Arctic second configuration! Fairy wings!" He says and then transforms into light blue four section wings, that glowed a light blue. Aurora looked curiously at the new appendages. She fluttered them and gasped as she found herself lifting off the ground.

"Wow! I can fly like a fairy now!" She exclaims and does a flip in the air and laughs. "Thanks Arctic! Now let's go get something to eat!" She flew faster than she thought she would and ended up flying straight into a tree. "Ouch." She says and rubs her head. "Maybe I should do this above the trees..." She says and flies straight up in a clearing and looks out and sees some Holy Knights riding horses. Their flag caught her attention. "They're not from Camelot. They're from Liones..." She says and flies over towards them.

"Sir Griamore and Princess Veronica, how long until we meet up with Gilthunder?" A knight asks them.

"It shouldn't be too long." Griamore says.

"I can't wait to meet up with them!" Valerie says happily and pumps her fist in the air as she rides beside her mother. "My first real mission. I'm not sure if I can contain my excitement!" She says and her mother smiles at her.

"You don't have to. Just use it to fight any demons we run into." She says and punches her daughter in the arm. Suddenly they all stop when they see a small girl in front of them.

"No way-" Veronica says.

"Is that?" Griamore asks, his face paling.

"Aurora!" Valerie exclaims happily and dismounts her horse, running over to greet her friend.

"Valerie!" Aurora replies enthusiastically and flies over to her friend and the two hug.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you!" Valerie says and then notices that her friend is flying. "Uh...Since when did you become a fairy?" She asks and Aurora remembers her wings.

"Oh yeah!" She remembers and floats back down to the ground. "Arctic first configuration, light orb!" She says and the wings retract and Arctic detaches himself from her back and becomes a floating orb again.

"Holy shit is that a sacred treasure?!" Valerie exclaims.

"Yep!" Aurora says happily. "This is Arctic, the light of the North Star, a twin to Merlin's sacred treasure Aldan."

"That's so cool!" Her friend replies and then turns around and notices the Knights are all looking at her strangely. Griamore approached her first.

"Princess Aurora Pendragon of Camelot, what brings you here outside of your father's kingdom? We have sensed the Demon Clan begin to rise again, it is not safe for a young princess to be out here all on her own." He says and kneels before her out of respect.

"A mysterious woman's voice told me to go on an adventure so I did!" Aurora says simply and everyone falls over.

"Princess..."Griamore groans and then Aurora turns and smiles at Valerie. Her stomach growls.

"Sounds like you haven't eaten in awhile. This is your first time leaving the Kingdom isn't it?" Valerie asks and the younger girl nods. "I bet this is the longest you've ever had to go without a meal."

"I think you might be right..." Aurora blushes.

"Come on squirt let's go get you something to eat." Valerie says. They set up a makeshift camp for the night and Aurora ate with Valerie and her parents.

"So how are things going in Camelot?" Veronica asks.

"So far nothing much has changed. Mother and father have been doing their best running the kingdom and I help where I'm needed. So far everything's peaceful and taken care of. Aurora explains and continues to eat.

"Well that's good to hear." Griamore says. "I can say the same for Liones. Nothing has gone wrong, and how could it, with such brave people in charge like Gilthunder and Margret." Oh if only he knew. Aurora debated on whether or not she should tell them of the news she had received from Merlin. Right now was a happy moment, so she decided not to. "Princess Gillian is coming into her own as well. She will surely be following in her mother's footsteps and become a great Queen."

"Yeah and then I'll become a Holy Knight Grand Master!" Valerie declares and Aurora smiles at her friend's ambition. "And you'll become a Queen too Aurora. The ultimate trio!"

"And your friendships would surely cement the relationship between Camelot and Liones." Veronica adds and chuckles at her daughter's antics. Valerie looks at Aurora's side and notices that she has a sword.

"Where did you get that?" She asks and Aurora looks at it.

"My mother gave it to me before I left." She says and pulls it out.

"It's a very nice blade." Griamore notices. "Lady Rose has good taste in weaponry."

"Well no weapon is as good as my dad's sword!" Aurora reminds them and an air of agreement passes amongst the four.

"Come on outside and practice with me!" Valerie suggests. "Then we can test out just how good it will stand up against our enemies!"

"Okay!" Aurora agrees and the two girls run outside. The two ran a little ways away from camp, Arctic who had been floating outside the tent, followed them.

"Alright now let's train!" Valerie suggests. Her short raven hair blew in the light breeze and her hazel eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Alright!" Aurora says and gets into position. Valerie does her best to attack Aurora straight on but the princess parries, although she lacks the skill to find a good opening to attack Valerie. Valerie strikes her and Aurora stumbles back and lands on the ground.

"You did better than I thought you'd do. But you've still got a long way to go." She says and offers the girl a hand and helps her up.

"Yeah...I hope this journey helps with that." Aurora says and smiles softly at Valerie.

"About this journey?" Valerie asks. "Why exactly are you on it? What is it for?" Aurora's violet eyes got slightly misty at the thought of telling Valerie what fate has befallen her beloved kingdom and how that same fate could befall Camelot soon as well.

"It's a long story...And I'm not sure how you'll take it but...Liones has fallen..." Aurora tells her. Valerie's eyes widen and she goes pale.

"What?" She asks. "No no no! How can this be!? We only just heard from them yesterday to continue patrolling for demons! How could it have fallen we would have known!"

"The Demon Clan must have put some sort of protection spell under the Kingdom so that no one outside of it would know what was going on. And the Ten Commandments surely wouldn't let anybody leave. That note must have been forged to keep you away from the Kingdom, so you wouldn't find out what's going on..." Valerie slumps down.

"But that makes no sense..." She says. "Why would they take Liones and not want anyone to know!"

"They're probably gathering their strength." Arctic figures. "They must not be that strong at the moment, and need time to wait for the perfect moment to strike so for the time being they don't want anyone from the outside knowing that they have control of the kingdom so they don't attract any armies or people to fight them..."

"AHHH! Aurora you're sacred treasure is talking!" Valerie screams and jumps behind the princess.

"Yeah he does that..." She says and Arctic smiles at the girls.

"Yep! I'm here to help Aurora become a hero like her father!" Arctic proclaims. "If those demons want to take Camelot, they'll have to get through her!"

"A twelve year old little girl who can only parry swords." Valerie says. "I'd say their chances are pretty slim."

"Well what are you going to do to save Liones huh!" Arctic counters and flies right into Valerie's face.

"Arctic leave her alone." Aurora tells him. "She's only talking logically here. I mean as of now, I'd be lucky to stand a chance against a lower demon, A commandment could probably kill me without lifting a finger." Suddenly Valerie felt a chill go up her spine and she looked out over the distance. "What is it Valerie?"

"Aurora...run!" She says and pushes the princess away. Aurora looks and senses a dark power coming towards them, and roars of rage coming across the valley. The knights in the camp below them prepared for battle.

"Come on Arctic let's get out of here!" Aurora says and runs off.

"Where are you going Aurora?" Arctic asks. "Back to Camelot! We have to warn them about the demons!" She says.

"But Aurora it's too risky!" Arctic says and the princess stops running and listens to her sacred treasure. "If you go back to Camelot your father won't let you leave again! And you'll be trapped! You won't be able to fulfill your quest!"

"You're right..." Aurora says. "If I go back to Camelot then I'll never be able to get to where I need to go. But if I don't Camelot will fall to the demons..." She looks at the approaching threat. "Looks like there's only one option then."

The demons started attacking Griamore and Veronica's party. Griamore summoned his wall around them and concentrated hard so that none of the knights under his command would be hurt. "Griamore if we don't fight then Camelot will fall to the demons!" Veronica insists.

"We don't have enough people to defeat them Veronica! There are too many! Camelot has more knights with them that are stronger than our party! They can handle themselves!" Griamore tells her.

"But even then it could be a stretch..." Veronica says. "Wait a minute...Where's Valerie!" She exclaims and she and Griamore look around. Valerie landed on top of her father's wall and looked the demons in the eye with no fear.

"You will not advance to Camelot!" She declares and raises her sword. "Not as long as I'm here!" She says and a grey demon laughs at her and swipes his hand down at her to kill her. Suddenly she was pulled out of the way by Aurora, with Arctic using his fairy wing configuration.

"What are you doing!" Valerie asks.

"Saving your life!" She replies as she flies as fast as she can while dodging the demons attacks.

"How am I supposed to become stronger if I do that!" Valerie scolds her friend.

"How are you supposed to become stronger if you die!" Aurora counters.

"Good point..." Valerie says and looks at the demons who were all staring at the two girls curiously. "But we need to do something! We can't just stand by and watch the Demon Clan take over Camelot!" She turns to look at Aurora. "We have to fight Aurora."

"But what if they kill us? We could be more useful as messengers to get stronger people to come and help us!" Aurora says.

"Or we could be more useful by fighting!" Valerie says and looks down at the demons who were trying to hurt them with fire blasts and other attacks. "Besides, like my mom always said...What doesn't kill you...makes you stronger!" She declares and pushes herself out of her friend's arms and towards the ground. The demons lunge towards Valerie and cover her.

"VALERIE!" Aurora screams, scared for her friend and suddenly the demons were vaporized in a flash of light. Valerie looks around and so do the other demons that hadn't lunged at her. "Valerie was that your magic power!?" Aurora exclaims and then notices that some of the demons were looking at her.

"That wasn't me squirt..." She says and crosses her arms.

"Could it have been me?" She asks and looks around. She notices some shimmering light on her hands.

"I think so!" Valerie says. The demons started coming towards her again. "Would you mind doing it again?" She asks. "But save a few for me!"

"Okay!" She says and pulls out her sword, thinking it might help to use this to transfer her now magical energy. Valerie lunged at some demons, and managed to stab a few of their hearts but doing so just made them angrier and more bloodthirsty to kill her. So Aurora channeled her new light magic into her sword and shot it at the demons, making them cringe as the light pierced them, and they vaporized, in agony on the ground.

"Hey I said leave some for me!" Valerie complains and slashes at another one.

"Sorry! I just want to protect you..." Aurora says sheepishly, then screams as a demon grabs her and throws her on the ground. "Ow..." She says and looks up and the red demon is about to step on her.

"Aurora!" Valerie gets above her and holds out her hands. The demon steps down and Valerie's hands collide with it's foot but then both girls and the knights inside Griamore's wall are shocked when Valerie apparently manages to stop the demon using only her hands.

"Valerie...You're so strong." Aurora says and Valerie feels something burning on her thigh but ignores it for the time being and tries to concentrate her newfound strength into the demon before her. With a yell she pushes it back and sends it crashing to the ground. She jumps on top of it and stabs another one of it's hearts. It tried to grab her but then she lunged for his neck and she snapped it, killing the demon. She looked at the burning spot on her thigh and noticed a crimson falcon there.

"What is that?" Valerie asks then notices Aurora fly up onto a hill. She let Arctic go back to his first form. She looked up and noticed that the stars were shining brighter.

"Is that where this light is coming from?" Aurora asks and looks at her hands.

"Aurora look out!" Arctic yells and Aurora gasps as some demons hands come down at her. She dodges them and tries to will this new power to concentrate in her hands. But the demons were still attacking, making her lose her concentration. "Don't worry I've got this!" Arctic promises and floats up to the demons and starts glowing brightly, making them all cringe away from him, giving Aurora a chance to fight back.

"So he's using starlight to fight them..." She notices. "Wait a minute! That's it! Starlight!" She yells and the stars shine brighter and their light shoots from the princess's hands and vaporizes the rest of the demons. She didn't even notice the burn in the back of her neck. She heard a voice in her head. The same voice that had told her about the stone she found when she was a child. _Well done, Rooster Savior of Light._ It said. "Huh...What does that mean?" She asks and touches the back of her neck, wondering why there was a burning sensation there.

"Aurora!" Valerie exclaims and runs towards the princess.

"Valerie!" She says and hugs her friend. "That was incredible! We both unlocked magic powers!"

"And something else..." Valerie says. "Look!" She shows her the crimson falcon on her thigh. Aurora gasped. "I heard a woman's voice in my head tell me I'm the Falcon Savior of Strength."

"I heard one in my head tell me I'm the Rooster Savior of Light!" Aurora says and Valerie gasps.

"Did you feel anything burning anywhere?" She asks.

"Yeah something was burning on the back of my neck-" Aurora was cut off as Valerie spun her around and looked at the princess's neck.

"Aurora...There's a crimson rooster on the back of your neck." Valerie says and Aurora gasps.

"That means we've joined them!" She exclaims.

"Joined what?" Valerie asks.

"An order Merlin told me about. The King had a vision that there would be a new order to save Britannia. The Seven Saviors! We're both part of that order!" Aurora explains and Valerie smiles.

"Then we should go find our fellow Saviors." Valerie says with a smirk.

Meanwhile at the Boar Hat...

"What is it Melody?" Gillian asks as the hybrid runs outside and looks out over the distance.

"I just sensed a lot of magic power...A greater concentration than anything I've ever sensed before." Melody explains. "It was dark power. A group of strong demons..."

"Isn't Camelot in that direction!?" Gillian exclaims. Melody nods.

"Then we should go help them!" Dolores says. "I want to test out my new strength!"

"I don't think our services will be needed." Melody says and smiles.

"What makes you say that?" Kilia asks.

"Because as soon as that dark force appeared, it was squandered." Melody explains. "By an even stronger magical force. It was as if a light was awakened and suddenly shone through the darkness..." She smirked. "Hey Hawk Mama! I think we should head towards that source of energy!" Melody says.

"Why are we going there?" Prince asks.

"To meet up with our last two saviors." Melody says simply. She had a poker face that showed confidence but on the inside she felt anything but. There was something strangely familiar yet strange about that light energy, and she had a hunch about it that she needed to confirm, for her and her mother's sake.


	10. Stars Align

Valerie and Aurora stood casually in the group of knights who were currently discussing what to do with the girls. "Sir Griamore, we had no idea your daughter possessed such strength!" A Knight addresses.

"Yes." Griamore says proudly, Veronica at his side. "It would appear that she has unlocked her magic powers, and is now no longer a Holy Knight Apprentice, but can now be sworn in as a fully fledged Holy Knight!"

"Whoo-hoo! You did it Val!" Aurora exclaims happily and Arctic flies around the excited Princess.

"Congrats Lady Valerie!" Arctic says and all the Knights freak out from hearing Arctic talk.

"That glowing orb is talking!" One exclaims and Aurora laughs and holds out her hand for Arctic to land on.

"Relax. It's just my sacred treasure." Aurora says and winks and gives them a peace sign.

"Well hey, I'm no the only one who fought off those demons here." Valerie says and smiles and picks up the twelve year old and tosses her into the air. "Let's hear it for Princess Aurora!"

"Princess Aurora!" All of the Knights cheer and Aurora and Valerie laugh as Valerie continually tosses her in the air.

"Hey you'd better not drop her!" Arctic warns. "It's my job to keep her safe so anything bad that happens is on me!" He sulks.

"Aurora..." Veronica says and approaches the young Princess as her daughter catches her one last time and sets her down before her mother. "That power you had. It reminded me of my sister's abilities. Apparently she had goddess powers, she was an Apostle of the Goddess Clan. Are you one of them too?"

"I don't know." Aurora says. "I honestly don't know where my powers came from." Veronica nods.

"I suppose I shouldn't speculate too much then." She says. "Besides, Elli had one orange eye with a symbol on it. You don't have that, so perhaps it's just a coincidence that your powers are similar."

"I guess. Maybe once Val and I find the other Saviors we'll find out more about our powers." Melody says and smiles at her friend.

"Other Saviors?" Veronica asks. "What are you girls talking about?" The girls show Veronica their tattoos that they acquired last night. She gasps. "How on Earth did you girls get those?"

"They appeared when we unlocked our powers." Valerie explains. "A voice in our heads told us that we were the Saviors of Strength and Light and that there are five others like us. Aside from that, we don't know much else."

"We'd better get going soon." Aurora says. "Trouble's coming and we need to get our order together to save Britannia."

"Well we don't even now where to start squirt." Valerie says. "They could be anywhere and they might not even know who they are if they haven't unlocked their powers like we have."

"Well we have to have hope! We have to find them somehow no matter how long it takes or how hard it is!" The young princess declares.

"I want to share the same optimism as you Pendragon, I really do. But searching all of Britannia for people who might not even know who they are, that's a lot harder than you think it is. I mean it's not like they're just going to fall out of the sky." Aurora sighs.

"I suppose you're right about that." She says. Suddenly, as if on cue, something huge falls out of the sky.

"No way..." Veronica says as she notices the object as the dust clears.

"Is that..." Griamore says and Valerie and Aurora notice a giant green pig landed next to them. It had what appeared to be a building on it's back.

"Well that's the most random thing to have ever happened to me." Aurora says. "And that's saying a lot considering I have a talking orb as my sacred treasure." She says and Arctic floats next to her, looking offended.

"Hey!" He exclaims. "I thought I made a fabulous introduction if I do say so myself." Aurora sweat-drops. Suddenly they notice people moving on top of the pig.

"Why did you girls think that launching Hawk Mama with all of us on her was a good idea!" A woman exclaims from the top of the pig.

"Because we were moving too slow!" A younger girl whines. Aurora and Valerie notice a young girl with a red dress float into their line of vision. "And I wanted to see if it would work." She smiles and blushes a bit.

"Well I think it did!" Another girl floated up in a white dress and looked around.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" A boy exclaims.

"Mother are you alright?" A girl asks.

"I'm just fine dear." A woman replies. "I think we should get off of Hawk's mother and see where exactly we've ended up."

"Alright then let's get off!" A man exclaims happily and jumps down onto the ground.

"Ban!" Veronica and Griamore exclaim at the same time. The ground starts shaking as they notice a giant running to catch up to the pig.

"Is everyone okay?" She asks.

"Diane!" Veronica and Griamore exclaim again.

"We're fine mom." The girl in the red dress floats up to her mother, then transforms into a giant. "But I think Prince and dad might throw up." She refers to the two boy fairies with green faces. Everyone starts to dismount Hawk Mama. Veronica tears up when she sees a girl with one two-sectioned white wing and one dark colored wing on the other side, fly down off of the pig, carrying her sister.

"Elli!" She exclaims and runs towards them.

"Veronica!" Elizabeth cries out and runs towards her sister as soon as she gets on the ground. They both embrace and tear up.

"Oh Elli I thought I'd never see you again!" Veronica exclaims and embraces her sister tightly. "We all thought that you must have died in childbirth or something!"

"No I'm fine. I've been in a remote part of Britannia running the Boar Hat with Hawk and my daughter." Elizabeth explains and gestures to the girl who bore a striking resemblance to her but with Meliodas's blonde hair and one green eye visible from her bangs. Hawk slid down next to her.

"Hey everybody nice to see ya again!" Hawk exclaims and some Holy Knights freak out because there's a talking pig present.

"So this is you and Meliodas's daughter?" Veronica asks Elizabeth and she nods.

"This is your niece Melody." Elizabeth introduces. "And Melody this is your aunt Veronica."

"It's nice to meet you." Melody says and holds out her hand for Veronica to shake. Veronica takes it after a few moments and shakes it.

"Same to you." She says, then turns back to her sister.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were alright?" Veronica asks, nearly on the verge of tears again. "I grieved for you so hard along with the rest of the kingdom! Didn't you ever consider how we felt!"

"I did." Elizabeth says and looks down. "Not contacting anyone to let them know I was fine was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But if I had, the Ten Commandments would have found Melody sooner, and everything that Meliodas sacrificed for us would have been for nothing."

"So he's dead?" Veronica asks.

"Not dead, captured." Melody says. "He let himself be taken prisoner in order for my mother and I to have some sort of hope to hold on to. And now thanks to him, I have a drive to fight that has allowed me to unlock powers never before imaginable, and I'm going to use those powers to end this fight once and for all and free my father, so that we can be the family that we were always meant to be." She declares and Elizabeth looks both worried and happy about her daughter's wish.

"Gill!" Aurora and Valerie exclaim and run towards the pink haired princess who had just slid down off of Hawk Mama.

"Val! Aurora!" Gillian exclaims and embraces her cousin and childhood friend.

"I'm so happy to see you're alright!" Gillian tells Valerie. "Mother and I get worried sometimes over you and your mother's reckless nature."

"Well I can honestly say that thanks to this mission I've become stronger than ever." She says and winks at Aurora.

"And Aurora, what on Earth are you doing out here! Shouldn't you be back in Camelot with your parents?" Gillian asks.

"Well I've found that I need to go on an adventure of my own." Aurora says. "And the only way to do that is to leave home."

"I understand that. I've had to do the same thing." Gillian says. "And now I've become the Eagle Savior of Power! One of the Seven Saviors of Britannia!" She shows them the brand on her left shoulder.

"We're Saviors too!" The girls exclaim and show Gillian their brands.

"No way..." Gillian says. "Cap- I mean Melody! We found the other two Saviors!"

"Melody..." Aurora says softly to herself, recognizing that name from a prophecy she was told before leaving Camelot.

"Awesome! I'll be over there in a minute!" Melody says. "I'm just going to check on King and Prince and make sure they're okay!" Aurora notices two small boys throwing up.

"Oh my!" She says and runs over to them. Melody helped King and Aurora rushed over to Prince. "Are you alright?" She notices the brand of an owl on a branch on the right side of his neck and gasps.

"I'm fine..." He says weakly, coughing a bit and wiping his mouth off on his sleeve before looking up and seeing Aurora. His eyes went wide and he started seeing shimmers around her when she smiled at him.

"That's great! I noticed you have a brand on your neck! I have one on mine too!" She says and turns around a lifts up her hair to show the rooster on the back of her neck.

"No way...This means that you're a Savior too!" He exclaims and she giggles and nods.

"I'm Princess Aurora Pendragon of Camelot, Rooster Savior of Light!" She proudly proclaims and Prince blushes.

"I'm Prince Helbram of the Fairies, Owl Savior of Wisdom." He says, gaining his composure to impress the young girl.

"And I'm Arctic! Aurora's sacred treasure!" Arctic says from beside her and Prince screams and floats backwards a bit.

"Aaah! Talking orb!" He exclaims.

"Why does everyone do that?" Arctic sighs and Aurora pats him.

"Whoa! Giants!" Aurora exclaims and points to Dolores and Diane.

"That's my mother Diane and sister Dolores and- oh she's gone." Prince sighs when he notices Aurora ignore him and rush over to the giants.

"Thanks Melody." King says as Melody removes her hands from his back. His wings fluttered a bit and he rose into the air.

"You're welcome King Harlequin." Melody says happily.

"Just call me King." King insists. "You're my Captain's daughter and you've done me and the Fairy King's forest a great service. No need for formalities."

"Whatever you say King." Melody says then her smile fades and she looks off in the distance.

"Melody?" King asks then senses it too and a chill goes up his spine.

"Get to your wife and children and warn them to get somewhere safe, I'll warn the others to get cover." Melody says.

"But we can help you!" King protests. "We've fought the Commandment's before-"

"Yes but at the moment you're outnumbered and I'm not sure how strong my Savior's are and I'm not sure if they're immune to their commandments like my mother and I are." Melody says, her back still facing King. "I'll fight them off, you and the others do your best to protect everyone else."

"But Melody you can't possibly fight them all on your own!" King says. She turns to him and King notices she has one black eye with half a demon symbol above it. A shiver runs down his spine.

"You and the Ten Commandments have one thing in common." She tells him.

"What's that?" King asks in a soft voice.

"Neither of you have any idea what I'm capable of." And with that she sprouts her wings and takes off into the air. King flies back to the others.

"Where's Melody going?" Kilia asks her uncle.

"To fight the Ten Commandments." King says and Elizabeth's face pales. "Everyone get ready to fight!" He says and the Holy Knights, Sins and Saviors scramble together to get their bearings. Diane looks out over the distance.

"Are you sure it's all ten of them?" Diane asks and King floats up next to her.

"Yes I could sense them! Can't you?" He asks.

"I can..." She says. "It's just that..."

"What?" King asks.

"We're only sensing one of them." Ban says and King looks confused.

"Then why did Melody say we'd be outnumbered..." King says.

Something lands in front of them with a huge crash. Fear overtakes them all when they see Zeldris rise from the crater he made as the dust clears. "It's the leader of the Ten Commandments! Run for your lives!" A Knight shouts and all of them turn and run. Even the Saviors.

"No don't you'll fall under his-" Elizabeth starts but it's too late. "Commandment..." she sighs.

"Oh no Dolores and Prince turned their backs!" Diane exclaims, anger mounting towards the demon.

"Mom we're fine." Dolores says and Diane turns her head to see her children beside her, unchanged. "For some reason the commandment didn't affect us." Diane looks shocked.

"Really!?" She exclaims.

"Yeah we're fine!" Kilia says from beside Ban and Elaine, who were also shocked that their daughter didn't fall. Gillian, Valerie, and Aurora all turned around and looked at each other then shrugged. The Knights that had fallen were bowing to Zeldris and pledging their allegiance. Zeldris seemed shaken up that some people were immune but that shock soon turned into anger.

"What!?" He exclaims. "How is that possible! You all should be under my control right now! Only Goddesses are immune to commandments." Suddenly someone lands in front of him, making just as much of an entrance as he did. Zeldris waves his hand to wipe away some of the dust and sees who's standing before him. He smirks. "Well if it isn't my dear niece Melody." He says and brushes off some dust from his jacket. "Ah, so you have unlocked your demonic side now. Father and I knew it was in there somewhere. No matter how hard he's tried to get rid of it, there's just too much evil in Meliodas for it to be completely vanquished, and some of it definitely had to make it into you. Tell me, how are you enjoying your newfound dark side?" Melody smirked.

"How are you enjoying having fewer working hearts?" She replies and some cheers for her comeback erupt behind her. Zeldris shoots them a glare and they all quiet in fear.

"It was only a temporary problem." Zeldris says, stretching his arms across his chest. "Thanks to some of your grandfather's magic I'm back to the way I was before your little tantrum."

"How nice of him." Melody says. "Too bad I'm going to ruin all of his hard work." She threatens and takes a step towards her uncle.

"Like you could even try." Zeldris counters. "I'm a lot stronger than I was last time."

"And so am I." Melody says.

"You're bluffing." Zeldris says. "That poker-faced confidence is a trait you've inherited from your father and I know it well."

"Perhaps I am bluffing." Melody says. "And maybe I'm not. There's only one way to find out." She holds out her violin and Zeldris places his hand on his sword.

"You want to fight me?" He asks and the other Saviors get in a fighting stance, along with the Sins. "Very well. That is one of the reasons I came here. However, don't you think it would be unfair for me to have to fight all seven of you and three of the sins?"

"But you're supposed to be extremely powerful, you're the Demon King's representative. And you have all of these Holy Knights at your command now." Melody points out.

"You're right." Zeldris says then smirks. "How about we make this a one on one fight then? Just you and me, uncle against niece, and if I win, I go and take Camelot again."

"And if you lose?" Melody suggests. Zeldris scoffs.

"Who says I'm going to lose?" He asks.

"Alright then. Since you're so confident then in the off-chance I do win I'll decide my reward after the battle?" Melody suggests.

"You've got yourself a deal." Zeldris says. "Now how about we have a little family bonding?" He says and takes out his sword and black flames come shooting out of it towards Melody. She starts to play a song and she extinguishes the flames before they touch her.

( watch?v=55_bV4ORRFM)

She sends some back to her uncle but he dodges them. He then engages in combat and fights her, using his sword to try to injure her, but she dodges just as quickly as he attacks. He kicks her in the stomach, sending her to the ground, but she kicks him back and knocks him over as well. "You're not giving your all are you uncle?" Melody asks and stands up. Zeldris does as well.

"Well neither are you. It would appear that we're both holding back." Zeldris says and smirks. "Then perhaps I should stop and force you to fight harder." He says. "Knights, attack!" He commands those fallen to his commandment and points at Melody.

"Hey no fair you said this would be one on one!" Aurora exclaims.

"And we did, for a little bit anyway." Zeldris says and smirks at his niece. "I'd like to see how well you can do against a large band of Holy Knights."

"Funny." Melody smiles. "I was thinking the same thing about you, uncle." She says and Zeldris's smirk falls from his face when Melody's goddess and demon symbols glow and she chants something under her breath. The knights who were charging her halt right above her, their swords raised, frozen and a faint light hue overtakes them. When she opens her eyes she smirks and starts to play her violin and all of the Knights start attacking Zeldris.

"What!?" Ban exclaims.

"No way!" Veronica says.

"It's like she reversed the commandment!" Gillian says. Elizabeth starts to look worried. The Knights attacked Zeldris and he effectively dodged their attacks, and managed to get a few hits on them, but some also got some hits on him as well and he found himself starting to get a bit sloppier with his attacks with every hit. He lets out a cry of rage and blasts them all off of him.

"How dare you use my own men against me!" He tells Melody.

"They were never yours to begin with." Melody counters. "Thankfully they have me, so that no matter what commandment they may face, I can reverse the affect." Melody says. "I call that move Reverse Commandment!" She says and Zeldris growls.

"You half-blood bitch." He mutters under his breath and blasts Melody with a large photon of darkness and sends her flying into a hill nearby. He wipes his hands, thinking he's won. Until he sees an angry Aurora behind him with an angry Arctic.

"I don't like cheaters." She says and she and Arctic blast him with starlight. He goes back a bit but doesn't fall over. "How come that wasn't as strong as last night?" Aurora asks and looks at her hands.

"It's strongest at night when the stars are out." Arctic explains. "But since it's daytime you're going to have to improvise and fast!" Arctic says as Zeldris charges towards the princess.

"Fairy wings!" She shouts and Arctic attaches to her back and she flies out of Zeldris's line of fire.

"What the-" He looks up at Aurora. "I thought you were a human!"

"I am!" She tells him. "These are just part of my sacred treasure." She smiles.

"More like sacred bullshit, I'm taking you down!" Zeldris says and jumps up and slashes the spot where Arctic attached to Aurora, making her fall.

"Aurora!" Arctic exclaims, going back into his orb form. Suddenly someone zooms by and saves her. Aurora opens her eyes to find Prince holding her.

"Don't worry Princess, I've got you." He says and sweats.

"Thank you so much! That was very kind of you!" Aurora says and hugs him, making the fairy/giant hybrid's face turn bright red and suddenly he becomes a giant and Aurora is resting in his palm. "Whoa, I did not see that coming."

"Looks like you've got a giant problem here Zeldris." Dolores says from behind him and he turns and looks up at the giant and rolls his eyes at the pun.

"Well you're going to have an even bigger one in a minute." He says and knocks her over with a powerful kick and Dolores groans on the ground, clutching her side.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Elizabeth says as King floats her over to his daughter on Chastiefol and she starts to heal the wound on Dolores's side.

"Looking pretty strong there Zeldris." Valerie says. "Luckily I am too." She picks him up and sends him into the ground. He gets back up and growls at her. He reaches for his sword then finds it's missing.

"Hey where the hell did my-" He sees Kilia smiling at him innocently in her fairy form, swinging the hilt back and forth. "Like father like daughter I guess." He says and Kilia giggles. "Don't worry I'll give it back." She says and flies over him and drops it. As soon as he catches it he feels something in him change. He feels a twinge of regret for what he did to Meliodas and his family, and for some reason he feels a small desire to want to get to know his sister-in-law and niece.

"Freeze!" Gillian yells and suddenly Zeldris is frozen in ice. He stays like that for a few minutes. "Did I win?" She asks and grins then her smile falls when Zeldris breaks out.

"Think again princess." Zeldris sneers. "I don't know how you managed to escape Liones, even though I sent Galan after you..."

"Didn't Galan get petrified?" Elizabeth asks Ban, who had joined them and he nods.

"They must have done something..." Ban says and Elizabeth starts to get worried about how much power they managed to acquire since their last encounter.

"I didn't even get to fight him..." Dolores groans.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll get him next time." King reassures his daughter.

"I need to heal my daughter..." Elizabeth says and looks up at the hill. "She could be dying right now..."

"No she's not." Ban says and notices Melody sneaking up over the lip of the crater, behind Zeldris.

"But you definitely won't be escaping me. The Demon King wants you locked up with your mother, so that's exactly where you're going to go." Zeldris says and gathers his darkness in his hand and Gillian holds out the sword Vivian gave her.

"I'm a lot more powerful than you think!" Gillian says and the two of them charge each other. "You shouldn't underestimate me!" She cries and sends Zeldris back into the hillside, with ice and something else that gave off a powerful electric zap. Valerie covered her face with her arms then gave her cousin a look of surprise.

"Gill! Did you just shoot both ice and lightning at him!" She exclaims and Gillian's eyes widened and she looked at her sword. "I think I did..."

"No fair! How come you have two kinds of magic!" Valerie pouts.

"That shouldn't be your main concern at the moment ladies..." Zeldris says as he gets up out of the ground and walks back towards them. "There's a more pressing matter I think you need to attend to."

"Same to you uncle." Melody says and Zeldris jumps as his niece appears behind him. He tries to punch her but she grabs him and throws him back into the ground. A pillar of earth comes out of the hole, pushing Zeldris up and then lets go, letting him fall a bit before hitting him again, and the cycle repeats, the earth continually punching him. Aurora laughed and clapped from where she was perched on Prince's hand.

"Yeah you show him who's boss Helbram!" Aurora says.

"Please just call me Prince." He says and feels his face getting red again. Suddenly Zeldris knocks over Prince as well like he did to his sister and Aurora groans on the ground from the fall. She looks scared as Zeldris towers over her.

"So this is the great lineage of King Arthur Pendragon?" Zeldris asks. "Needless to say I was expecting more of a challenge."

"You asked for it." Arctic says behind him and turns into a glowing blue spear and stabs him in one of his hearts. Zeldris let out a cry of pain. "How do you like this sacred bullshit huh?" Arctic taunts.

"I'll kill you all!" Zeldris exclaims as he rips Arctic from his chest and sends him flying. He looks at Elizabeth and gathers his darkness to stop the bleeding from his wound. "Starting with you, the goddess bitch that started all of this." He says then gasps as he finds himself being choked by a dark shadowy grip. He turns and finds he's being held in Melody's left hand and finds himself unable to break free. Darkness covers her entire left side.

"Never threaten my mother..." She says, waves of killing intent rolling off of her. She snaps his neck, which he instantly re-healed with his darkness and she brought him up into the air and started playing her violin, it's normal blue hue, now completely purple and she sends out her own photon of darkness, twice that of the one her uncle used on her and sends him crashing back to Earth, making a third huge crater in the ground. It was nowhere near as big as the one Meliodas turned Danafor into, but it was a bit bigger than the first two that were made. Melody swooped down and examined her work. Zeldris coughed and groaned as he moved the rocks out of the way and sat up and looked at his niece, and in a rare moment for him, he felt fear. The Melody smiled at him. "Thanks for all your help. Now I know what my Saviors are capable of." Melody says and Zeldris looks confused. Melody yanks him out of the ground by his collar. "You're the best uncle ever!" She says and winks at him before throwing him and playing her violin to send out a beam of light to blast him farther away from everyone. He disappeared into the sky and didn't return.

"We did it!" Aurora exclaims and the girls and Prince all cheer and rush towards Melody. All of the Knights cheer as well and come and embrace and praise the Saviors.

"Oh I'm so proud of our kids!" Diane says cheerfully and smiles. "Aren't you Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Diane notices that Elizabeth wasn't at her side where she was a second ago. Melody turns when she senses the crowd of people part and finds her mother, staring at her, an angry look on her face and she was tapping her foot.

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed this part! Stay tuned for the next! And credit for the song goes to Lindsey Stirling.**


	11. Rockabye

**A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I was really busy and holy shit the Melizabeth feels have hit me really hard with the recent chapter 224! So that's one of the reasons I'm updating this now as opposed to my other stories, and I also just saw Wonder Woman the other night and now I have soooo many ideas for this story and Melody I'm itching to work on! So here's the newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

"What's wrong mother?" Melody asks Elizabeth. "You seem upset. Are you unhappy?"

"Yes Melody I am." Elizabeth says firmly and places her hands on her hips. "You were very cruel to your Uncle and you used his Commandment to force those Knights to do your bidding!"

"Well would you rather have Zeldris use them?" Melody asks. "I think in that situation they'd rather be under the control of someone who's not evil, like me."

"What's evil is that you would take advantage of them like that." Elizabeth argues.

"Hey I'm not the one who put them under the Commandment in the first place. I just took something bad and turned it into something good." Melody said. "Isn't that what you've taught me to do?" She asks. Elizabeth crosses her arms and frowns at her daughter.

"You are supposed to use your powers for good. Healing and bringing light to those around you." Elizabeth says.

"I know and I want to do that." Melody says. "But there are some people who cannot be persuaded by Goddess powers mother. If it were that easy the Demon Clan would have been defeated a long time ago."

"That's not the point Melody." Elizabeth argues. "The point is that you need to choose how you fight your battles. If you use evil to defeat your enemies then you are just as evil as them."

"Are you referring to my darkness as evil?" Melody asks.

"No!" Elizabeth says immediately but Melody keeps her emerald eyes locked with her mothers crystal blue ones. "Well I mean, some aspects of it, like how you took advantage of all of those Knights to fight your battle-"

"I didn't want to have to use them but Zeldris gave me no choice-" Melody says but Elizabeth cuts her off.

"No Melody you did have a choice!" Elizabeth says. "And you choose to stoop to his level."

"I was using his own strength against him for a good cause." Melody argues.

Everyone else just stood back and watched as the mother and daughter fought with each other. The Sins and Saviors seemed a bit worried about the pair.

"And what cause is that Melody?" Elizabeth asks. "To show off to your Uncle how strong you are?"

"To give him a glimpse of what he's up against so he knows not to threaten you or anyone else I care about!" Melody says and the Knights around her cheer. Elizabeth still does not look amused. "Besides, I wouldn't have had to fight him if he hadn't shown up in the first place. It's not like I was going around looking to fight him. If I didn't he would have killed everyone."

"You could have at least let some of us fight at your side." Elizabeth says.

"If I let anyone help me, I would have just been protecting them the whole time." Melody says seriously. "Mother you know how powerful Zeldris is. He's just as powerful as the Demon King, he's not exactly a small threat, and not just anyone can defeat him."

"And you think you can?" Elizabeth asks.

"I know I can." Melody says. "Stop trying to act like I'm not strong enough to fight my own battles!"

"This isn't your battle Melody!" Elizabeth pleads. "Just because you're Meliodas and I's daughter doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger for us."

"But that's what the two of you did for me!" Melody exclaims, tears now streaming down her face, silencing her mother. "Meliodas gave up his freedom and let himself be captured so that you and I could live together in peace. You knew it was only a matter of time before the demons found us and sure enough they did. There can never be peace. Not while my grandparents are out there, prolonging this war, and corrupting their subjects, and holding my father, the man you love more than anything captive as their prisoner! You saw how well I fought against Zeldris, you know I'm the only one strong enough to face them and save Meliodas!"

"That wasn't even half of Zeldris's power Melody! He was going easy on you!" Elizabeth warns her.

"And I was going easy on him too!" Melody counters and everyone goes silent.

The Sins and Saviors looked stunned. A few of them paled.

"She was able to reverse his Commandment..." Kilia muttered.

"Recover from all of his attacks..." Gillian said softly.

"And that was her barely trying?..." Aurora squeaks and stares at her Captain in awe.

Elizabeth was speechless. Melody let her demon mark show again and her eye turned black.

"Remember when they kidnapped us? They trapped me inside of what was supposed to be a more powerful version of a Perfect Cube. A Perfect Sphere. That was also infused with my Grandfather's strength. So only something as powerful as him or more could be able to break out of it. And I did." Gasps came from the crowd. "You know I'm more than capable of taking down the Ten Commandments and my grandparents once and for all so why are you still so upset when I display my powers?"

"Because ever since you've unlocked your demon side you've changed Melody!" Elizabeth protests. "You've gotten darker. You've become hell bent on freeing Meliodas and getting revenge, and you've gotten more violent. You've been training to kill people, when I've raised you to heal them!"

"I've been training to fight to defend Britannia!" Melody argues. "Before, healing people with my music and Goddess powers was all I could do, but ever since I've discovered my darkness I've been able to do more! Now I can fight those that are hurting the people we've healed and keep them from getting hurt in the first place! And I don't know why you can't seem to understand that. My father was evil once, and you love him more than anything. If you could accept his darkness why can't you accept mine!" The teen hybrid sprouted her mismatched wings from her back and then took off into the air, leaving her mother on the ground.

"Melody wait!" Elizabeth called after her daughter but she was already gone.

A few days later Elizabeth was sitting outside of the Boar Hat with Vivian, and her sister Veronica. Elizabeth kept looking out over the horizon, wondering when Melody would return. Some of the others started to look worried too. Killia floated up to her cousin Prince to see what he thought of the matter.

"Hey Prince?" She asks him. Prince seems startled for a minute and blushes.

Killia arches an eyebrow. Why would her cousin have such a startled reaction to her coming up to him? She looks over in the general direction of where he was looking and notices the Princess of Camelot talking with Dolores, Arctic floating around them both and chattering about something with them. She smirks, realizing what her cousin was doing but decides to address that another time.

"When do you think Melody will come back?" She asks him.

"I don't know Killia." Prince says and sighs. "Why did you ask me? Wouldn't her mother know better?"

"Well I figured since you're the Savior of Wisdom you must know something." Killia says.

"Hmm..." Prince thinks for a moment and looks out into the distance. "Well it would appear that Melody is a bit upset at her mother, thinking that she's not accepting her because of her new darkness, and she finds it hypocritical because her father had darkness as well but her mother was willing to accept that. So now she's just letting off some steam and being on her own for a bit until she's ready to come back to her mother. She has to because she feels like she has to protect her after all..." Prince looks at Killia who seemed shocked.

"How do you know all of that?" She asks. "Did you read her mind or something?"

"Well...Actually...I think I did!" He exclaims and holds his face. "Holy crap my magic power! I can read minds!"

"Whoa that's amazing!" Aurora exclaims and she instructs Arctic to stick to her back and turn into fairy wings so she can fly up to Prince. "What am I thinking of? Can you read my mind?" She asks and closes her eyes and concentrates.

Prince blushes and closes his eyes and tries to tune into the young princess's mind. She was thinking about her parents, playing and having fun with them. Prince was impressed with how the King and Queen of Camelot were running the kingdom. Everyone was happy and safe. It all seemed so nice and peaceful. Why would she want to leave? Prince opened his eyes and noticed that Aurora seemed sad. Had she heard his query?

"I left because Merlin told me I should go, and find Melody." Aurora says sadly. "But after hearing what's going on with the demons and the fact that she thinks Camelot could be taken over soon..." Tears started to form in the girl's eyes.

"Don't worry Princess!" Prince says and flies next to her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll all work together, we won't let the demons take over Camelot again!"

"I guess you're right." Aurora says. "I mean after all, we have Melody, a crazy powerful demon/Goddess hybrid with us! We could totally take on the demon clan with her leading us!"

Elizabeth hears the Princess above her and looks out into the distance and sighs. "What's wrong Ellie?" Veronica asks.

"It's Melody." Elizabeth tells her adoptive sister. "I'm worried about her."

"Well we all worry about our kids." Veronica says and looks over to her own daughter Valerie, who was currently trying to arm wrestle Ban. And she won. "Way to go honey! Pummel him into the ground next time!"

"Thanks mom!" Valerie calls back to her mother.

"So what makes your case so different?" Veronica asks her sister.

"Well obviously her case is different! She's raising what could be the most powerful being to ever exist! And all by herself!" Vivian exclaims. "She's probably under a lot of pressure right now. We should be comforting her. There there Elizabeth. I'm sure Melody is fine."

"How do you know that!" Elizabeth snaps at Vivian, causing the mage to reel back in shock and fear. "I'm sorry Vivian. It's just that, ever since Melody was born...I've had this feeling of needing to protect her...In any way possible. I'm the only one who can take care of her and love her like she deserves to be. For her entire life, we've never been apart this long. I'm just worried about what might be happening to her right now."

"I'm sure she's fine Ellie." Veronica says. "After all, she is the most powerful person amongst us right now. She doesn't need you to protect her from the demons."

"I know but...the thing is...back when she was a child, that's what I did..." Elizabeth says.

"Wait so the demons found you way back then?" Vivian asks and Elizabeth nods. "But I thought that Merlin hid you all so that no one could find you to keep you safe from the demon clan."

"Yes but...they found us sooner than she would have liked." Elizabeth explains. "It all started one night, when I was working at the bar, by the water. I had just closed the bar and went upstairs to rock Melody to sleep. She was crying a lot so I knew that meant something was bothering her. When I went upstairs and took her out of her crib, I noticed the Goddess symbol had appeared on her eye and it turned red. Then I looked out the window and I saw demons coming towards the bar. We were all on our own. No one would come I had to save her. I told her 'Oo love, no one's ever going to hurt you love. I'm going to give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you. Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life. You're going to grow and have a good life. I'm going to do what I've got to do.' So I went outside and used my Goddess powers to send them all back, using my love for my dear daughter to fuel my magic and make it even more powerful. And it worked. The demons didn't come for another six years. It was a particularly hard winter that year. I was trying to keep her warm, trying to keep out the cold. But then the demons came again. And when she looked in my eyes, she didn't know she was safe when I repeated what I told her six years ago when she was a baby. And again I defeated the demons that had tried to take her away from me." Elizabeth explains and then notices that everyone around her looked sad.

"You're such a good mother!" Diane wails and scoops up Elizabeth and hugs her.

Suddenly they hear some loud noises off in the distance and suddenly a giant Red Demon appears in front of all of them.

"Oh no not again!" Elaine wails and holds onto Ban.

"Don't worry mom and dad!" Killia assures them and turns into her human form. "I'll take care of this." She says and pulls two swords out from behind her, ready to fight.

"Sweetheart where did you get those?" Elaine asks.

"I stole them." Killia says.

"That's my girl." Ban replies while Elaine looks cross at the fact that Ban was encouraging this behavior.

Suddenly, before the demon could deal any blow, something burst through one of it's hearts and Melody landed before everyone. She was wearing armor. A silver plate on her chest that had a Goddess symbol and a demon one combined on it, and a few music notes on the sides of it. The bottom of the armor was silver as well and it was an armored skirt that went down about 1/3 of her thighs. She also had silver boots on that went to her calves, which were metal as well. Her arms were bare aside from two silver pieces of armor, covering her lower arms.

"Damn our Captain is awesome!" Valerie exclaims

"Melody where have you been!" Elizabeth exclaims in tears and rushes to embrace her daughter. Melody hugs her and the two of them hold onto each other tightly.

"I can explain all of that later, but I just want to say now that I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier and that I love you." She looks back at the demon and then to her mother and looked her in her eyes. When Elizabeth looked in her daughter's eyes, she didn't know she was safe when she said "Oo love, no one's ever gonna hurt you love, I'm gonna give you all of my love, nobody matters like you. Your life, ain't gonna be nothin' like my life. You're going to grow and have a good life. I'm going to do what I've got to do." She says and Elizabeth gasps as the demon markings appear on her daughter but her Goddess half is now different as well.

Instead of the red Goddess eye, it was her normal green, but it had the symbol in it. And then everyone screams as the demon tries to deal a blow on them all with his fist but Melody takes out a sword from behind her and slices it's hand off instead. She sprouts her mismatched wings and flies off to slice more of it's hearts. The other saviors and sins join in the fight but it does not last long. Melody gathers light and darkness in different parts of her arms and then crosses them together and it blasts the demon into oblivion. She lands on the ground and her markings fade. She looks around at all of the people she helped save and smiles at them all. Then everyone gasp when they see someone appear behind Melody. She seems confused then turns around. "Oh, hey Uncle Estarossa." She says with that same poker faced expression that she got from her father.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this part! I do not own the song Rockabye, that belongs to Clean Bandit, Sean Paul and Anne-Marie. I just borrowed some of the lyrics for this part. The next part will be coming soon!**


	12. Family Matters

A few days ago Melody had flown away from her friends and family with tears streaming down her face. She found a small clearing in a forest and landed there for a bit. Perhaps here she could take some time to relax and collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe her mother's prejudice. Melody groaned and angrily struck a tree with her fist. It fell over and splintered in half as expected from someone with her strength.

"I can't believe my mother..." She scoffs. "What a hypocrite. She accepts my father's darkness but when it comes to mine now she's terrified. I just can't believe she'd be that way..."

"Most Goddesses are two-faced like that." Someone says behind her.

Alert, Melody turns to find a tall muscular figure with hair similar to her father's leaning against a tree, playing with some hellfire that was coming in wisps off of his fingers.

"They claim to be accepting, and all for peace and goodness in the world. But really, they just want everyone to be just like them, and once they see a hint of darkness in someone, they automatically brand them as evil. And they wonder why we demons hate them so much." The demon says and Melody furrows her brows at him.

"We hate the demons because you destroy and corrupt everything you touch!" Melody scolds him. "All you do is think of ways to get more powerful and satisfy your own gluttony and lust for power, and become filled with wrath at the slightest displeasure!" She tries to fill her hand with light but is surprised to find hellfire instead. The demon laughed.

"Looks like you should practice what you preach there missy." He says and smiles. "Wow. I haven't seen you since you unlocked your darkness. Now you're a proper hybrid. Almost."

"What are you talking about?" Melody snarls. "You don't know me, nobody does! I've been living alone with my mother my entire life!"

"What kind of an Uncle would I be if I didn't know about my dear niece's special circumstances." He tells her and Melody's eyes widen and her half demon mark appears on her forehead and her one green eye turns black.

"Uncle Estarossa..." She hisses and fills her fist with hellfire and punches him, knocking him through the trees a long way before he plunges into the ground.

Melody flew after him and got on top of him, pinning him down before he could get back up and retaliate.

"Where's my father!" She exclaims and punches him in the face. "Tell me right now before I destroy you!"

"Well unfortunately I can't tell you where your dear old dad is." Estarossa says. "You'll have to find him yourself."

"Then why did you come find me?" Melody asks and holds Estarossa down harder, her anger increasing.

"I didn't actually. I just happened to be in the area, sensed a darkness that was very similar to Meliodas's and is now steadily growing and I just knew it had to be my niece. So I figured I should drop by and introduce myself. Get to know my family a little bit, that's all. Oh and your grandfather the Demon King really wants to meet you too, so if I can I'm going to bring you back to him." Estarossa says calmly.

Melody punched him hard in the face before getting off of him. He groaned and held his cheek.

"Wow. You really have gotten stronger." He smiles. "I wouldn't expect any less from Meliodas's offspring. The amount of darkness within you, I wonder just how much there is of my brother's evil is still locked away within you."

"There's no evil in me." Melody tells him.

"Of course there is!" Estarossa says. "You're Meliodas's daughter-"

"I'm Elizabeth's daughter too." Melody reminds him. "That seems to be something the demon side of my family always forgets."

"But you won't have that light in you for long!" Estarossa says confidently. "The Demon King sent me and Zeldris out to fight you and anger you, we kidnapped you and your mother with the intent of unlocking your demon power and then through fighting me and Zeldris it'll grow and overpower your light!"

"It doesn't work like that." Melody says and Estarossa's face goes blank and he sweat drops. "I'm a hybrid. I have both light and dark in me. And when I sense one side of my power becoming stronger..." She lifts her hand and runs it across the grass, making flowers grow beneath her. "I can feel the other half growing as well." She says and looks at the shimmering light power on her hand.

"You're an abomination." Estarossa says simply and tries to attack Melody.

She holds her violin out to act as a shield against his blade and it effectively blocked it. She blocked all his slashes.

"How dare you defile my brother's legacy with your light! Why must my family be full of traitors!" He states as facts, as not to be consumed by hatred and reverse his Commandment and knocks the violin from Melody's hands, leaving her open for attack. "I won't let you disgrace my clan..."

He swings down at her and she crosses her arms in front of her, sending out a shockwave of darkness and light that sent Estarossa flying backwards, away from Melody. She stood up and looked at her arms. Her right side had her light magic and darkness had crawled up her left arm.

"Well that's new..." She says and smiles to herself.

She looks down the path that had been created when Estarossa got blasted and smiled even more.

Estarossa groaned and woke up to see the stars shimmering in the night sky.

"How long was I out?" He asks himself and places his hand on his forehead and winces.

"About six hours." Melody says and Estarossa sits up quickly and sees her by a campfire, roasting some sort of meat over it.

He looked down and saw that he had a blanket over him and a plate of food next to him, with some water.

"What the hell did you do?" He asks her.

"Uh...I healed you..." Melody says. "I gave you food and water."

"Why? Is it poisoned or something? I'm not going to fall for some goddess trick your mother taught you!" Estarossa tells her with a smirk.

"Honestly that sounds more like a demon thing to me but whatever floats your boat dude." Melody says and continues to cook the meat.

"Why are you showing me kindness?" He asks calmly "You're my enemy?"

"Yeah but you're also my family..." Melody says and Estarossa's angry expression fades into one of slight surprise. "Mom says I should be nicer to you guys, despite the fact that you're essentially trying to kill us and or ruin our lives but...She's never given me bad advice before, so I figure I should listen to her."

"Um..." Estarossa didn't know how to respond.

"Why did you come and fight me?" Melody asks.

"Father told me to." Estarossa says.

"Yeah but that's not the reason you wanted to find me is it now..." Melody says and looks at him. "I know what you're really after. I could sense it in your heart. My Grandfather didn't send you to come fight me. He sent Zeldris because he thinks that you don't stand a chance against me, which you clearly don't. You thought you could reason with me into joining your side didn't you? If you can't have Meliodas to admire, then 'saving' his daughter from the opposition and helping her become even stronger than her father would be the next best thing now wouldn't it."

"How the hell did you figure all that out?" He asks her with more shock in his voice than anger.

"Like I said. I read your heart. It speaks volumes. And mother told me how Meliodas told her that you used to admire him more than anyone else. Makes sense that you would have a bit of a soft spot for his only child." Melody tells him.

"It seems you're forgetting what I am." Estarossa says. "I'm a demon Melody. We don't have soft spots for anyone."

"Meliodas did for my mother and I seem to recall Zeldris being a little soft on a certain someone as well...So it would appear that there are a few exceptions to that? Besides, it's not like you're allowed to get mad at anyone anyway. If you did then you would become powerless." He gave her a confused look. "I know about all of your Commandments. If you break your own Commandment then it enacts on you. So if you stand before someone with hatred in your heart, you'll become powerless."

"You're a smart girl." Estarossa says. "Shame you want to kill me."

"Who says I want to kill you?" Melody asks. Estarossa arches an eyebrow.

"If you don't want to kill me then what do you want from me?" He asks her.

She plops down on the log beside him as he drinks some water from the cup she gave him.

"I want you to teach me how to use my demon powers!" She says cheerfully.

Estarossa's eyes went wide and he spit out his water.

"You want me to what!" He exclaims in shock.

"Teach me how to use my demon powers. Even though they're getting stronger they're useless if I don't know how to use them. I've basically just been experimenting with my power Composer this whole time and it's been working out pretty okay...but if you taught me how to actually use my darkness then there's so much more I could do!" Melody explains.

"Yeah the only problem with that is that if I help make you stronger I'd be betraying my clan." Estarossa says. "You'd be using that stronger power against us. Essentially I'd be creating another Meliodas but you'll probably be ten times more of a threat than he was. The minute my father finds out I'm training you I'm toast."

"Why would he be upset about you teaching me, the most powerful person to ever exist, the evil ways of our clan in hopes that I'll join you." Melody tells him. "He doesn't have to know that I might not be on your side. Besides, you wouldn't be doing this for him...Do it for my dad. Don't you think your brother would want one of the strongest demons in the clan to teach his daughter to use her darkness if he couldn't."

"I'm not the strongest." Estarossa says bitterly. "If he wants you to to become as strong as he is, there's other people for the job."

"But if you trained me and everyone saw how strong I'd become I think they might rethink your ranking a bit." Melody persuades. "I mean after all, if I become one of the strongest demons that has ever lived, then whoever trains me must be a force to reckon with as well don't you think Essie?"

He stays silent and clenches his fists a bit.

"Don't call me Essie. It's master Estarossa from now on." He tells her flatly and she smiles. "We start training as soon as the sun's out tomorrow. So eat up and get some rest. You'll need all your strength for training-" He screams and throws Melody into a tree as she jumps on him.

"Ow what was that for?" She groans.

"You attacked me." He says as if it's obvious.

"I was just trying to hug you." She tells him. "Have you ever been hugged before?"

Something in Estarossa's confident expression faltered a bit and he looked away from his niece.

"Demons don't hug." He says. "Now get some rest." He lays back down and tries to figure out why on Earth he agreed to do this.

The next morning Estarossa said he would give her some breakfast. But it wasn't exactly what Melody was expecting.

"Do I really have to-" Melody starts and Estarossa cuts her off.

"Yes." He says simply.

She looks at a cute little bunny nibbling on a carrot and guilt washes over her.

"But it's innocent! I don't want to eat it's soul! I don't want to eat anyone's soul!" Melody protests.

"You have to. It's the only way your demon powers are going to be able to get stronger and more trainable. Human souls are better for that but since you're still too innocent for that we'll start small." Estarossa instructs her. "Now take that rabbit's soul."

"No." Melody says and turns away from her Uncle.

"You said you wanted me to teach you how to use your demon powers." Estarossa says. "Good demons don't exist."

"My dad's a good demon." Melody points out.

"Yeah but he was evil before that so he could train and get more powerful. You're going to have to do the same in order to master your powers." Estarossa explains. "I can't teach you anything more until you get over the goodness your mother taught you and start stealing souls."

Melody gulps and tentatively walks over to the unsuspecting rabbit. She places her hand on it and concentrates. Suddenly the rabbit falls limp and a small gas bubble comes out of it's mouth.

"Good now open your mouth and eat it." Estarossa instructs.

She opens her mouth and the soul goes inside. She closes her mouth and gulps. Then she starts choking. Estarossa came behind her and covered his hand in darkness and pushed it onto her back. She gulped again and stopped choking.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Wrong pipe." He tells her. "Happens to most demons their first time."

"So how many times did dad have to save you from choking on your first souls?" Melody asks, now curious about her father's relationship with his brothers.

"Let's keep training." Estarossa says, blushing.

Cue training montage. He held her arms steady and instructed her how to properly conjure hellfire. She was a natural at it, despite the fact that she had her mother's light within her. He also helped her with her sword fighting a bit.

"You've got to get angrier!" He instructs. "Your darkness grows with your fury. The more angry you get the stronger your demon powers become. Now come on hit me harder!" He taunts and she roars and starts slashing at him more. Quicker and even more efficient. Her hands practically blurs as she and her Uncle exchanged parries. Then he swept her legs out from under her and she fell over.

"But make sure you still stay aware of your opponent as well." He instructs and smirks.

To his surprise she looked up at him and smiled. He felt a small little spark of warmth in his chest. But he dismissed it.

That night Melody had fallen asleep, exhausted from training. Estarossa just drank some ale and blew up birds for fun. Then he stiffened when he felt his niece yawn and rest her head on his lap. It still amazed him how comfortable she was in his company. I mean yes they were technically family but...she had only known him as the evil demon that had helped kindnap her father. How on Earth could she possibly even consider using his thigh as a pillow. He decided to just ignore it. But he couldn't help but think back to those times when he was a kid with Meliodas and craved his attention. Meliodas often gave it to him. He would let Estarossa accompany him on missions and he taught him how to fight. He recalled one time when he was very tired after training one day and Meliodas let him fall asleep on his thigh, just like Melody was doing right now. He started to tear up.

"Now it's come full circle." He says to himself.

Then his brows furrowed in confusion when he noticed his niece start to get a bit restless in her sleep. And just like Meliodas had done to him once, he decided to do to her. He gently sang her a lullaby.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

Shecalmed down after that and he smiled a bit and stared at the fire, thinking about what surprisingly good company real family is.

The next day the two of them ran rampant through the forest destroying things with hell fire and stealing the souls of the animals. Melody ran down a hill, sliding through the grass, the darkness and desire to kill and destroy pumping in her veins. Estarossa could sense it. And little did he know that the Demon King could as well and he couldn't be more proud. Suddenly some very large, angry looking bears started charging the hybrid. Estarossa channeled his darkness into his arm and a wing grew. He flew down by Melody and she grasped his forearm and jumped into the air and did a turn, sending out shards of her darkness to pierce the bear's necks and she stole their souls as they died. As the sun set the two of them sat together in a tree watching the forest burn in the eternal inferno the two of them made.

"That was awesome!" Melody exclaims. "I had no idea I could be so powerful!"

"Yeah it's pretty exhilarating." Estarossa says and smiles at his student, proud that she was quickly mastering the art of her demon powers.

She was a prodigy just like her dad. But as excited as she seemed to learn about her demon powers, he still had to give her one more test to be sure that she was actually slowly slipping onto her Grandfather's desired evil path.

 _(Moon Trance by Lindsey Stirling)_

Melody carefully walked through a field by the nearby village, looking for her uncle. But instead, some demons started emerging from the ground. She sensed the sudden overwhelming darkness and gasped. This was definitely her Uncle's doing. They all started surrounding her, sensing her light and wanting her dead. She fought them off and managed to run away. But more were closing in on her. Then she remembered who she was to them, and knew that it was her place to command these monsters. They were testing her authority. She picked up her violin and let her full demon mark show on her forehead. She played a few notes and they all stopped in their tracks and looked at her curiously. She played some more and they grew even curiouser. Then she led them into town. Time to do some damage.

She summoned as much darkness as she could and played a note, unleashing hellfire down the main road, causing the villagers to scream as her Uncle's demons attacked them. Their souls starting to be ripped from their bodies. Melody kept playing and dancing with some of the demons, seemingly giddy at all of the destruction she was causing. Estarossa couldn't be more pleased with his niece. Her darkness seemed to extend all over the village. She kept playing more and more until suddenly her Goddess eye shone and she played a note that turned all of her darkness into light and all the demons were killed and the souls were returned to everyone's bodies, and the village was just as before. All the villagers came out and thanked her for saving their village. Estarossa felt that warmth that had building up inside him immediately die out. Just when he thought his niece was coming to be more like the "better half" of her family, that light that her mother gave her always manages to creep back up into her. All of a sudden everything went black for him.

When he woke up he found himself tied down by change surrounded by a bunch of women in Greek-looking armor.

"Uhhh...What's going on here?" Estarossa asks.

"You tell us demon!" One of the women shouts. "Our spies have seen you turning the woodland creatures into those horrible beasts that terrorize the the villages we protect!"

"Look I have no idea what you lovely ladies are talking about." Estarossa says calmly. "But I am wondering where my niece is and how you were able to capture one of the sons of the Demon King." He adds and a wave of fear washes over the women.

"Don't worry girls he's virtually harmless." Melody tells them.

Estarossa's eyes widened when he saw some of the women part and let Melody through. She was wearing silver armor with music notes on the chest plate and a silver armored skirt with knee high armored boots to match.

"Okay now I'm super confused what's going on here?" Estarossa asks.

"We ran into the Amazons!" Melody exclaims.

"Amazons?" Estarossa asks.

"We're a sister clan to the goddesses." A woman wearing gold and silver explains. "Most goddesses do not wish to fight. But we are among those who did. So the Supreme Deity allowed us to create our own clan where we could train to defend those who need our help."

"Well then why didn't you all show up in the first Holy War?" Estarossa asks.

"We were not called to arms. For some reason the Supreme Deity decided that our services were not needed." The lead Amazon replies. "But from what your niece tells us it appears we may have another task at hand...We can only fight if we are called to arms by the Supreme Deity. But it would be an honor to train the warriors under the command of the daughter of Princess Elizabeth." Melody smiles and Estarossa is shocked to see that she didn't have one red eye with a symbol in it anymore. Now they were both emerald green like her father's.

"How long was I out?" He asks.

"A few days." Melody says. "Julia over there knocked you out hard!"

"Whoo hoo frying pans!" An Amazon in the back shouts and holds up a rather large frying pan.

"Do you all use those as weap-" Estarossa starts.

"No, Julia just likes to knock out her enemies with frying pans. That's just what she does." The lead Amazon says.

Estarossa feels his restraints loosen.

"You are free to go, but you must remain under the careful watch of your niece." The Amazon Queen says and gives Estarossa a stern look.

"Don't worry. I have a few things I need to discuss with my dear niece." He says and takes Melody's hand and leads her away down a hall.

"What was all of this?" He asks. "How the hell did we get here?"

"My plan was to come here all along actually." Melody says.

"So you lied to me?" Estarossa asks, feeling his anger build. "You used me just like my father did! All you wanted was to learn how to use your demon powers and now that you've mastered them basically overnight you've got no more use for me so-"

"No! That's not it at all! Your whole life you've been pining for your father's acceptance or some form of love from your family, and you've never gotten it!" Melody tells him and grips his arms. "You can join my side and be with Meliodas, my mother and I! We'll be one big family!"

"I can't do that Melody. It goes against everything I believe in." Estarossa says and starts to walk away. "We'll just have to go back to being enemies."

He was thankful she couldn't see the tears that were starting to fall down his cheeks. Then he heard something. Melody was starting to sing.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

Estarossa's eyes widened as she continued. He didn't know that there was more to this song.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence_

 _Fools, said I, you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls  
And whispered in the sounds of silence_

Estarossa didn't know what to say. Suddenly they feel the ground shake and a few warriors run in.

"Lady Melody the demons are attacking one of the villages nearby!" They say and Melody nods.

"I'll help you fight!" She says and runs off with them before her Uncle can stop her.

She handled the attacking demons fairly well. Especially now that Estarossa had helped her get a handle of her darkness. A demon punched her in the gut but he did so with his darkness so she just absorbed it all and her demon mark and goddess eye appeared and she killed the demon swiftly. But then more started coming when they realized how powerful she was. They shot at her with hell fire and Melody made her violin transform into a shield of light and she blocked their fire and ran up to them and sliced up their legs and through their chests to incapacitate them but there were still too many for her to handle all on her own. Suddenly she noticed the demons start to get hit with hell fire as well. She turned around and came face to face with her Uncle. He got out his blade and shoved it up a demon's chest. Melody smiled and she covered his back and the two of them started fighting off the demons together.

And considering how powerful they both were, they were defeated fairly quickly. All of the Amazons who had been fighting in different areas of the village came out, since it was safe. But then Estarossa sensed something and grabbed his niece.

"Demon sniper, Mel get out of the way!" Estarossa shouts and pushes her out of the way of an incoming arrow.

He shoves her into an alleyway to keep her safe but then looks up and realizes another arrow is coming his way. He prepares to be braced by death but Melody holds her arm out in front of him and absorbs the arrow with light.

"Light stops the arrows...Good to know." Estarossa says and then gets into the alley with her.

"That's what the Amazons told me. Light absorbs darkness and nullifies it." Melody says. "How come people can't dodge the arrows?"

"It takes someone extremely powerful to be able to." Estarossa says. "Demon snipers never miss. The only people who can dodge their arrows are my father, Zeldris, Meliodas and me if I move fast enough. Everyone in this town will be dead soon. The Amazons can't hide behind their shields forever. And the minute they let their guard down an arrow will hit them."

"Can't you just fly up and-"

"No." Estarossa says. "They'll see us coming and kill us...But..." He looks at his niece. "You can absorb the arrows..." He sees a large piece of scrap metal from some demon armor lying on the ground and looks at his niece. "Stay here until I say it's safe to come out!" He instructs her.

He runs out, dodging arrows skillfully and quickly puts the shield up. Since the armor was also forged from hellfire the arrows just absorb into it as well. He positions himself to get it on his back.

"Melody! Shield!" He calls out and Melody immediately knew what he wanted her to do.

She ran out towards her uncle, absorbing the darkness that was being fired at her into her body and jumping up onto the makeshift shield and Estarossa used all of his strength to push her up towards the tower. Melody let her wings come out to keep her in that position Estarossa had set her up for and she gathered the darkness she had absorbed and some light in her other arm and crossed them together over her face and a purple blast got fired at the church, completely obliterating the bell tower, and any living thing inside it. She flew down to the ground and landed hard, breaking some of the cobblestones in the process. The townsfolk cheered and Estarossa pushed the demon armor off of him and made his way over to his niece but was surprised to find some of the villagers thanking him as well.

"You're welcome." He tells them simply. "It was nothing really. I didn't even want to fight I was just helping my niece-" He gasps when two little kids grab his legs.

"Thank you kind demon! You're the best!" They say and Estarossa felt a strange warmth start to build up inside him.

"I'm not." He tells the kids. "My brothers are much stronger than me, and I'm a ruthless demon."

"But you're not anymore." Melody says from behind him. He turns to face his niece and just the expression on her face made that warmth explode inside of him. "You used to admire my father for his ruthlessness, but it seems like now because of me, you've come to admire his light and who he truly is. Not the evil demon you worshipped but someone who fights for what they themselves truly believe."

"How do you know I think that?" Estarossa asks, his voice cracked a bit.

"Because your eyes aren't black anymore..." Melody smiles, and starts to tear up a bit herself.

She runs forward and throws her arms around Estarossa and hugs him. His eyes went wide and he caught her and hugged her back. No one had ever hugged him before. It was a strange feeling, but it was one he quite liked.

"You may not be the best power wise compared to your brothers. But you're the best Uncle I could have ever wished for." Melody tells him and Estarossa let a few tears slip down his cheeks and he gripped his niece tightly. And then something else about him changed and he suddenly got even happier.

"I shall return with my Saviors and allow you to train them." Melody tells the Amazon Queen and she nods.

"Good luck on your journey. We will be eagerly awaiting the arrival of you and your heroes." She says and the two bow respectively to each other before leaving.

As Melody was leaving she noticed someone by the gate.

"Uncle Ess?" Melody asks and he smirks at her, chuckling a bit from the nickname she had now given him. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you did you?" He asks and she smiles and runs up to him and hugs him tight again. "I made a promise to your father that I would take care of you while he can't."

"But...that means you're betraying Grandfather?" Melody asks. "Your Commandment will enact on you. You'll become powerless."

"It's already gone Mel." Estarossa tells her. "But I'm not powerless. You broke my Commandment."

"How?" She asks and he smiles. "An act of true love. When we both finally accepted each other as family and hugged that was a familial act of true love, I finally got what I've always wanted. A real family, one with real love for each other not just loving each other's power. And once I realized that the Commandment broke. I'm free now, and now I get to see why my brother allowed Elizabeth to change him and discover what about Britannia is worth saving." He says and Melody smiles at him and hugs him again. "Let's go round up your order and save my brother."

"Sounds like a plan Uncle Ess." Melody says and smiles at him and the two of them sprout wings and fly off.

Meanwhile in Liones an angry Demon King roared and destroyed the throne room.

"Damn my granddaughter! She's caused another one of my sons to turn against me!" He bellows. "You are my only son left." He says and turns to Zeldris. "So I have a task for you. Destroy these Saviors, and anyone who aids them in their fight, but keep my half-blood granddaughter alive. If there's a chance I could reason with her, she may yet be useful to us. I am after all more persuasive then my weak son Estarossa. Take back Camelot, I shall focus on strengthening our hold on Liones. When those foolish children come here...they'll have no idea what they're up against." He says and Zeldris bows.

"I shall do as you wish Father." He says and leaves to carry out his orders.

 **A/N:** The song in italics is the Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel and the violin song is Moon Trance by Lindsey Stirling.


	13. Team Bonding

"So Estarossa's on our side now?" Killia asks and Melody nods.

"All because you sang a song to him?" Prince asks and looks at Estarossa curiously, not believing his Captain's story.

"That song showed me something that Meliodas was trying to tell me all this time." Estarossa explains. "He would sing it near me sometimes, around the same time he met Elizabeth. And once Melody sang it to me, I understood it's secret meaning. Meliodas was reaching out to me. He wanted to try to tell me how corrupt our clan was, and how following this path was wrong. He actually did care for me...Even though he never showed it much. He was reaching out to me. But I never understood him. But once Melody sang the full song to me I finally understood. For my whole life in the Demon Clan I wanted a family. So I wanted to become ruthless and strong to prove myself worthy to my brothers and father. But I craved love. All they craved was power. And when Melody found me..." He started to tear up and Elizabeth and Melody smiled warmly at him. "And showed me such kindeness and love, despite the fact that I had done such horrible things. I knew that I would never be able to please my father. So I should focus my energy on fighting for the family that gives me the love I crave." He says.

Elizabeth and Melody both hug him and tears slide down his cheeks and he hugs them both back.

"I am truly sorry for all of the pain and suffering I've put you through. And I'm going to do everything I can to make up for that sin." He says.

All of the other kids were sniffling and started to cry as well. They all looked at each other and then ran forward and all hugged Estarossa as well. Even the Sins did as well.

"Whoa whoa guys this is too much!" Estarossa exclaims.

"We know Uncle, you're probably not used to all of this love." Melody says and hugs her Uncle tighter.

"No it's not that it's just that there's too many of you and the weight can't distribute properly and-whoa!" Estarossa falls over and everyone falls down with him.

Soon they all erupt into laughter and Hawk Mama smiles and continues to trot along.

"So who are we going to train with?" Gillian asks Melody.

"The Amazons." Melody explains. "They are the sister clan to the goddesses, but they separated from them because they wished to fight to spread their light, and not by healing and changing the hearts of demons like most goddesses. And so in exchange for their wings the Supreme Deity created a secret section of Britannia, an island of sorts where they would be safe to train and become strong warriors, should the seal on the Demon Clan ever fail and then they'll be called to arms again."

"Well it sounds like now would be a good time to call them up." Dolores says.

"They can only fight if they are called to arms by the Supreme Deity." Melody explains. "And she has not done so yet so we have to act for them. They're willing to train us all to become stronger so that we may fight in their stead for the time being."

"Sweet! We get to be trained by badass warrior women!" Valerie exclaims and jumps in the air and does a fist pump.

"How did you even find them in the first place Melody?" Aurora asks.

"When I ran away from you guys I felt something drawing me near their island. I didn't think much of it but then I ran into my Uncle Estarossa and forgot about it. But then once I used my light magic and saved a village that Estarossa wanted me to destroy at the time they came and found me and took us back to their dwellings. I explained who I was and what had been going on in the world and they agreed to help me on behalf of my mother and grandmother." Melody explains.

"Wow. That's some incredible luck you've got there." Kilia says. "How long will it take for us to get there?"

"We should arrive tomorrow morning judging by our current location and where the Amazon's town is on this map." Prince explains, looking at the map laid out in the middle of the circle of Saviors.

"But tomorrow's so far away!" Dolores whines. "What are we going to do to kill the time?"

The seven warriors remained silent. Suddenly the immortal human/fairy hybrid emitted a gasp. "Let's throw a party!" She exclaims.

Her cousin and the princesses looked excited, while Prince and Melody seemed skeptical.

"Why would we throw a party?" Prince asks. "What is there to celebrate?"

"The formation of our order the Seven Saviors?" Melody suggests and smiles.

"That's the perfect thing to celebrate!" Aurora exclaims. "I love parties! Whenever father wasn't dancing with mother he would dance with me and we would have such fun! Although the servants complained that me and my father ate too many of the sweets..." She finishes with a blush.

"Well here you can eat as many as you want." Melody promises and Aurora's face lights up.

As the sun started to set Aurora practiced using one of her magical abilities since she was able to manipulate light.

"I'll call this move fireflies!" She declares and her clasped hands that she held over her heart glow and she opens them and a bunch of small orbs of light float out from her palms.

Her comrades watched in awe of her ability and how it brightened up the dark area around them.

"It's beautiful." Killia says in awe.

"Yeah she really is." Prince says in a dream-like tone.

His cousin arches an eyebrow at him then laughs.

Gillian, Valerie, and Dolores brought over some food from inside the Boar Hat. Melody changed out of her armor into her plain, ankle length pink dress with a sweetheart neckline to fit the mood of the evening better.

"Well we have food and light. Now all we need is some music." Valerie says.

"Hey Gill what do you think the chances are that we could get the Captain to play us some tunes on that sacred treasure of hers?" Valerie asks her cousin.

"I'm not too sure we should press her Val. I mean her music is extremely powerful. I don't think she uses it for entertainment much anymore." Gillian advises and looks over at the hybrid who was standing to the side of the group and looking over everyone with a watchful gaze. "Aunt Elizabeth told me that Melody's never really had any friends before. They've always had to keep moving because it was dangerous for them to stay in one place for too long...Hey! I've got an idea! Remember that song we wrote when we were little and bored because we couldn't play outside?"

"Are you seriously suggesting we sing and dance that in front of all of our comrades in arms?" Valerie asks and squints at her cousin. Gillian sweats and looks embarrassed. "Because I think that sounds like a great idea! The perfect way to boost morale! We all need to get closer with one another. Maybe if we loosen up we'll be able to get Melody to have some fun too!"

"Alright let's do it!" Gillian says and the two girls run past their comrades and start to sing their song.

(Love's Just a Feeling by Lindsey Stirling ft. Rooty)

As they sang and danced the other Saviors smiled at the royal girl's carefree behavior and applauded them and cheered them on and the adults came out to watch their children have fun.

"You know Mel..." Estarossa says behind his niece. "I bet that song would sound better if they had a cousin who could give them some music to sing along to..." He says and Melody looks at her cousins singing and dancing and something inside of her warms up and she decides to go and help her cousins.

They stopped singing when they saw her come up to them.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Valerie asks.

"No." Melody says quickly. "I just uh..." She looks down at her sacred treasure. "Was wondering if you wouldn't mind my joining in?"

"Of course!" Gillian and Valerie exclaim happily. "We'd love to have you play with us!"

Melody smiled and Gillian started off and Melody gently plucked the strings of her sacred treasure. Valerie sang the next lyric and soon the three daughters of the three princesses of Liones fell into a rhythm and were all dancing and singing practically in sync. Dolores and Killia cheered and started to dance together. Leaving just Aurora and Prince standing by themselves. Aurora tapped her foot, starting to get a bit restless.

"Hey Prince." She says and he turns to her and his face pales when he realizes how close to her he is. "Would you please dance with me?" She asks.

"U-uh..I-I..uh..." He stammers nervously. "I don't...I...I've never-"

"It's fine! I'll teach you how to dance! It'll be fun come on!" Aurora says and grabs the poor giant/fairy's hand and tugs him towards her and he yelps and accidentally grows to his giant size and slides off of Hawk Mama. "Prince?" Aurora asks worriedly.

He quickly changed back to his fairy form and flies over to her as fast as he can.

"I apologize princess! I'm just a bit nervous as all and-" He rambles.

"Don't be! We're all friends here. There's nothing to be scared of." Aurora says and her kindness warms his heart and so he bravely takes the human princess's hand and tries his best to keep his cool as the two of them swing around in a circle.

Prince was amazed by how happy and bright this human could be. She truly was something special like her father, and Prince felt privileged to even be in the presence of such a person.

"Wow, King Arthur's little girl truly is something special isn't she?" Ban asks and downs a bottle of ale.

"Yes. And it seems like our nephew has taken quite a liking to her." Elaine says with a small smile. "But there still is one mystery about her that I can't quite seem to figure out."

"What's that?" Ban asks.

"She possesses light magic." Elaine says. "Yet she is not a goddess. She is human and her parents are human. How is this possible?"

"I don't know." Ban says. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

Meanwhile the adults were busy watching the performance. Elizabeth and Veronica were happy that their daughters were all getting along. They just wished that Margaret wasn't in danger and with them instead to see it. Estarossa smiled at his niece getting along with her cousins but he couldn't help but feel an ache in his heart. Watching the three girls be so in sync like that reminded him of how his brothers and he used to be in the old days. He yearned for those times. The days spent hunting goddesses and dragons were his favorite memories. Not because of the hunting itself. But because of the memories and bonds he formed with his brothers. He listened to Melody and her cousins sing and silently prayed for Meliodas's well being and hopes of changing Zeldris's heart as well.

As Hawk Mama journeyed on, the villages they passed sensed the warmth, love and happiness coming from on top of her, and hearing the royal girl's song, they felt their spirits lift and had hope for the future and that they would win this second war against the strengthened Demon Clan.

The next day they all arrived at the Amazon's village.

"Welcome Seven Deadly Sins and Saviors of Britannia." The Queen says. "We are honored to have a legendary order in our presence, and be able to train the next great heroes of Britannia as well. So without further delay..." She says and draws her sword and raises it, prompting the other Amazons next to her to do so as well.

A sense of awe went over the girls as they cast a spell that revealed a training area right before their eyes.

"Let's begin!" The Queen commands.

Training was hard. For some like Aurora and Gillian a bit more than their comrades but the Amazon's regimen was more intense than anything any of them had ever faced before. The first day Elizabeth and Melody made quite a few rounds and were rather exhausted from healing up everyone's sore muscles and injuries. But as the week progressed there was a change in the strength and power of the girls. Valerie felt her power of strength grow stronger and she could lift Dolores in her giant form.

Gillian's sword strokes got more accurate and Aurora's did as well. The Queen watched Aurora a bit more closely though, for a specific reason that she now chose to address with Melody.

"Lady Melody, may I have a word?" She asks as Melody watches her comrades practicing riding horses into battle.

That was the one skill that the princesses in particular were good at since they all had been trained in riding as part of their skill set.

"Of course Queen Hippolyta." Melody says.

"You say that Aurora Pendragon is the Princess of Camelot, a human kingdom. So how is she able to use light magic?" She asks.

"I have thought about this as well." Melody says and looks at the princess. "Her father is powerful. He is the weirder of the weapon Excalibur." The Queen gasps.

"Excalibur! We forged that weapon here ourselves." She exclaims. "So he was the one from the prophecy. The chosen one who was gifted with the most powerful weapon to be created?"

"Yes. So perhaps that has something to do with it." Melody explains.

"Yes...But there is something else." Hippolyta says. "She seems very familiar to me. And I intend to find out why." She leaves.

Aurora and Melody were trained to create light shields since they both possessed light magic like the other Amazons. They practiced drills where they blocked arrows and jumped off of each other's shields to get over obstacles and fly towards enemies quicker.

Later on that day Prince made his way over to the shooting range to practice archery. He picked up a bow and arrows and aimed at a target. He fired and it hit the target dead center. Then he gasped as the bow glowed and turned a silver and green color, the same colors as his father's spear Chastiefol. An Amazon came over and inspected the phenomenon.

"Congratulations." She tells him. "You have been gifted with a sacred treasure."

"A sacred treasure!" Prince exclaims and looks over the weapon with a newfound amazement. "This is amazing! What does it do? What is it's name?"

"That you determine for yourself." Melody says and comes over to Prince. "Our order is different from the Sins in that regard. We can choose the abilities of our treasures. But once we choose them, they cannot be changed. So be wise in your decision. But considering you are the Savior of Wisdom, that shouldn't be too hard." She says with a smile.

Valerie discovered her sacred treasure too that day. It was a spear. And Killia's was a knife. That night at dinner they all announced their sacred treasures names and abilities.

"I think I'm going to call my spear Myriad and give it the ability to grow multiple blades from it's durable staff so I can stab a demon through all seven of it's hearts at once!" Valerie declares.

"I'm going to do something similar and call my knife Infinity snatch and allow it to replenish so I never run out of knives and I can steal as many things as I want." She says proudly.

"I think I've finally decided what I'm going to call my bow! Foresight. It'll allow me to use my mind reading power to direct the arrows I fire from it to the next person who's going to attack. That way I can better defend my comrades in battle." Prince decides. "By the way Captain and Gillian, what are your sacred treasures called?"

"My sword is called Purafice." Gillian says.

"My Violin is Sonatacore." Melody answers.

"Princess Aurora what is the name of your sacred treasure?" Queen Hippolyta asks.

"I'm Arctic!" The floating orb says beside Aurora.

"A floating orb?" Hippolyta asks. "I thought that blade that you carry was your sacred treasure?"

"No. This is just the sword my mother gave me." Aurora says and unsheathes it. The Queen gasped.

"Rose!" She exclaims and the table goes silent.

"Rose?" Aurora asks. "As in my mother Rose..." The Queen nods. "You know her?"

"Yes...Very well. She is one of us. An Amazon." The Queen explains.

Aurora was stunned. She didn't know what to think. Her mother used to be a village girl who trained to become a Holy Knight. She met King Arthur and they formed a friendship and fell in love. That was the story she had always known. But to be fair, no one ever talked about where exactly her mother came from...

"It all makes sense now..." Melody says. "You're a hybrid. That's how you're able to use light magic." Melody says.

"Why did my mother leave?" Aurora asks.

"She wanted more." Hippolyta explained. "She grew restless with the constant training and never being called to arms. She knew that there was trouble in Britannia and wanted to help, regardless of the Supreme Deity's order. I warned her that if she left, she would never be able to return, and she would also have her life span shortened to that of a mortal human. That's the sentence one of us receives for leaving this hidden land to fight without the Supreme Deity's command. But it was a price she was willing to pay. And now it appears she has become the Queen of Camelot. And gave birth to a lovely daughter...Is she happy?"

"Very." Aurora says and smiles at her grandmother. "She loves my father and I more than anything. And he loves us just as much. And my love for them also runs just as deep. That's why I'm here to train. To protect my kingdom from the evils of this world!"

"Hate to burst your bubble princess but you're a bit late for that..." Estarossa says.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asks in a concerned tone.

"The demons took over Camelot a few days ago..." Estarossa says and Aurora's face pales and tears start to from in her eyes. "I'm not sure how many survived but it's not going to be easy for them to take their kingdom back."

She got up and ran away from the table. Melody got up and followed her.

"Princess!" She calls after her and catches her wrist.

"Let me go please!" Aurora begs. "I'm sorry if this is disobeying you but I have to leave and go to Camelot. I need to make sure my mother and father are okay and help them take the kingdom back!"

"You can't do that now!" Melody tells her. "You're not powerful enough. But I do know a way we can fix that..."

Aurora stepped up to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the pool of molten metal below her.

"If I do this...I unlock my full capabilities?" Aurora asks and looks back towards her Captain.

"Yes." Melody says. "But it's extremely risky. This is where Excalibur was forged. This pool holds great power. But your father is the only one to ever wield it with Excalibur. Since you are his blood the pool might accept you. But if not...you'll die."

"For Camelot that's a risk I'll have to take." Aurora says in a dignified regal tone and steps up on the cliff.

She turned when she heard some sort of commotion behind her. She found Arctic flying up to her, concern on his features.

"Aurora Pendragon what do you think you're doing!?" He exclaims. "You're about to jump into a pool of molten gold to get stronger! Are you insane! You're going to die!"

"There's a good chance she won't." Aurora says and gives her sacred treasure a small smile to try to reassure him. "This pool chose my father. And I was chosen to be one of the Seven Saviors. I'm sure it'll choose me too." She says confidently.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Arctic scolds. "You should get stronger by training! Short cuts are never good! Even if you do get the power you might not know how to properly control it...And with power like that...You could destroy a lot more than you plan to save..." Arctic says simply and Aurora closes her eyes and lets that realization sink in.

"Normally I wouldn't approve of short cuts." Melody says. "But in this case I would deem it necessary. Seeming as we are running out of time to defeat my Grandfather and the entire demon clan."

"BUT SHE COULD DIE!" Arctic exclaims. Melody smiled. "What are you so happy about?" He asks then turns and sees Aurora spread her arms out and lean back until she falls off the cliff and makes her descent down into the pool.

She fell into the pool and the metal quickly enveloped her.

"PRINCESS!" Arctic exclaims and starts flittering around in worry.

Aurora sank lower into the pool, amazed at what she was seeing. The metal was only on the top of the pool, beneath that was all an amber firey colored water, surrounding her, suffocating her. But the sensation also brought something else. Her eyes shot open and she felt a fire start to burn within her. The power within her surged and she felt herself start to get brought back up to the surface. She turned in the water and amber bubbles surrounded the Chosen One's daughter, turning into flames that wrapped around her and entered her pores, stoking the embers of a fire burning within her. That fire forming a thin amber ring around her violet irises.

As she emerged from the pool her training dress had been transformed. She now had a heavy gold colored armored skirt and a matching gold chest plate, adorned with Camelot's insignia. The metal came up and formed gold arm braces on her forearms and as she left the pool, metal armored boots that went up to her knees were the last remnants from the pool. She stepped out and Melody could tell it worked. This wasn't the cute little girl that fell into the pool. The pre-teen that stood before her still held her adorable charm but now she was also a force to be reckoned with.

"Let's get everyone the proper armor forged and make our way over to Camelot as fast as possible." Melody declares.

 **A/N:** Stay tuned for the next part! Special thanks to Deadly-sins-writer for giving me the ideas for the names of Melody and Gillian's sacred treasures!


	14. No Man's Land

**A/N:** Happy NNT week guys!

Once all the girls and Prince got outfitted in their new armor, including Melody who upgraded hers a bit to look more like her fathers, they made their way over to Camelot to help them eradicate the demon clan from their kingdom. They arrived within a few days and Aurora gasped when she saw the demons flying all over the kingdom and darkness rolling off of her home in waves. It brought her to tears.

"Mom! Dad! Merlin-" She cries out and tries to run towards the kingdom but Valerie grabs her and holds her back. "Let me go! I have to find them! I have to make sure they're alright!" Aurora exclaims and starts to sob.

"There's nothing we can do right now." Melody tells Aurora. "We need to search the area for survivors to give us information so we can come up with a plan to take back the city." She declares and Aurora takes a shaky breath and sobs softly and Valerie and Dolores comfort her.

"Up ahead!" Estarossa calls out and points to some trenches dug into the ground some meters away from the kingdom wall. "There are some surviving forces!"

"We must go to them at once!" Aurora says, breaking free of the girls comforting her, a determined look on her face. Melody smiled.

When they entered the trenches the Saviors and Sins were horrified at the sight. Many of them were injured or coughing. A few who were able bodied enough noticed their arrival, and specifically recognized their princess among them and ran to tell the King and Queen that their daughter had returned.

"The princess has returned!" A Knight shouted and ran down the aisle.

A few moments later, a man in Golden armor with a woman wearing silver armor similar to Aurora's came running down the aisle and Aurora let out a cry in relief and rushed towards them.

"Aurora!" Arthur cried out in relief and his daughter rushed into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Our dear daughter thank goodness you're alright!" Rose says and kneels down beside her husband and embraces both of them.

"Where have you been all this time?" Arthur asks. "We were worried sick about you! How could you just run off like that! It's dangerous to be traveling in Britannia right now!"

"I left because Merlin told me to." She says and Arthur's angry expression softens. He could believe the mage would do something like that. "And now I'm a warrior. I was granted the title The Rooster Savior of Light. One of the Seven Saviors of Britannia!" She explains and gestures to her comrades.

Arthur's face hardens when he sees Estarossa.

"What is he doing amongst your comrades?" He sneers. "He's the son of the Demon King and-"

"I left the Demon Clan." Estarossa explains. He figured he would have to, judging from the stares of the other knights surrounding them.

"Why?" Rose asks in an interrogating tone. "You were a prince and one of their strongest warriors. What reason would you have for leaving your family?"

"Because I realize now that they're not my family." Estarossa says and looks at Melody and Elizabeth. "But I found my true family. And they're in trouble, so I'm going to do everything I can to help them."

"Queen Rose I can assure you he's on our side." Elizabeth says, stepping forward. The King and Queen gasp.

"Princess Elizabeth..." Rose mutters in surprise. "We thought you were dead! You have not been seen for years!"

"My daughter and I were in hiding." Elizabeth explains and places her hand on Melody's shoulder. "But now the Demon Clan has risen again and we have come back to fight."

"Well we could use all the help we can get." Arthur tells them sadly. "The demons are a lot stronger than they were last time. And our men are barely able to fight them off."

"Father...Where's Merlin?" Aurora asks Arthur and the King sighs and looks sorrowfully at his daughter.

"She was taken prisoner by the demons." Arthur says sadly and Aurora tears up and her mother hugs her.

"Merlin...no..." She sobs softly until her mother pulls back and looks at her daughter curiously.

"Aurora..." Rose says and notices the style of armor that her daughter was wearing. "Where did you get this armor?"

"I got it from the Amazons." She says and her mother stiffens. "I know who you are mother..." Aurora says and places her hand on her mother's cheek. "And now I am stronger than I have ever been. And with my comrades I will rid our kingdom of these foul creatures and take back Camelot!"

"No you won't." Arthur says firmly and looks at the other Saviors. "None of you are going into that kingdom." They all look confused.

"But you were just saying how you needed our help?" Killia asks. "So why wouldn't you let us fight?"

"Because our forces are not strong enough right now." Arthur explains. "And Camelot is crawling with demons! They cover every square inch of the place. We would be overrun and killed within minutes if we attacked now. My wife and I have decided that for now the best course of action is to retreat and lay low for awhile to regain our strength."

"But the demons are spreading rapidly!" Estarossa warns Arthur. "You don't have time to wait. If you don't nip this in the bud now you'll never stand a chance." Arthur squints his eyes at the demon.

"No. No one is fighting. I can't send people I love into a fight I know they can't win." Arthur says, looking at his wife and child.

"But-" Aurora starts.

"No! Aurora. I know it's hard to understand but we can't fight off everyone in a war." Arthur explains. "It's not what we're going to do." He says.

Aurora confidently walked towards the ladder and all of the knight's eyes started to widen in shock towards what their princess was about to do.

"He's right. Because it's what I'm going to do." Aurora tells Melody and the two girls smile at each other and with a nod from her Captain Aurora turns to Arctic.

"Arctic fifth form, light shield." Aurora commands and Arctic reluctantly complies and transforms into a shield and arm braces in the princess's hand and on her forearms and she secured him on her back.

The Knights watched in awe and terror as their princess started climbing the ladder. Melody smiled at the princess. Arthur finally turned around.

"Aurora!" He exclaims and rushes towards her, his wife at his side.

But she's already out in the open, walking across the battlefield, a determined look on her face.

"One of them's coming!" A demon shouts to one standing beside him. "Fire!"

His hand turns into a small cannon and he fires a ball of hellfire at the princess. She sees it coming and raises her arm. It hits the brace and doesn't affect her at all.

"What the bloody hell is she playing at!" A Knight shouts to Arthur.

Aurora blocks another one and smirks, walking forward with even more confidence.

"More!" A demon shouts to his battalion. "Everyone fire!"

More blazes start coming and Aurora blocks them all.

"She's taking all the fire let's go!" Melody tells the other Saviors and they all start climbing over the edge and charging after the princess of Camelot.

"Everyone else stay down!" Arthur commands his men, worried that something bad could happen to them if they go charging into danger.

Aurora kept running, she wasn't going to let anything hold her back. She saw a huge fireball come towards her and she hit it with her shield and it went flying off to the side and exploded there. As she got closer all of the blazes started to get more concentrated and she held out her shield in front of her and was forced to stop. She held her ground but knew she wouldn't be able to get much farther like this. She looked to her left and noticed that Melody had created a light shield as well using her powers and although she could get about a yard or two ahead, and stay strong, it would take too long to for her to reach them. And their fire power was becoming more concentrated by the minute. The others hid behind a crumbling wall for cover. Prince looked over and his eyes locked with Aurora's. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"We've got to do something to stop them!" Prince exclaims.

"But what can we do?" Gillian asks. "We don't have shields that can reflect the demons hell blazes. If we run out there we'll be blown up."

"That's it!" Dolores exclaims and gets out and scoops up some dirt out of the ground and starts forming it into something with her creation power.

"What's that?" Killia asks.

"A small ball that I can throw at the demons and it'll explode and blow them up!" Dolores says.

She looks over the wall briefly then throws it at some demons that were shooting at Melody. Melody smiles and charges forward. She jumps up high off the ground and then flies down towards the demons and plays a note on her violin that sent out a flash of light that chopped off their arms and ceased their fire towards Aurora. She got up and ran forward too, the other Saviors following her.

"She's running!" A Knight exclaims and Arthur and Rose's faces lit up in surprise and excitement.

"Lord Arthur! Your daughter's got the Demon Clan on the run!" Another one says.

"Then let's follow her!" Arthur exclaims and pulls out his sword and so does his wife and they all climb over and run towards the city.

"We should help them." Diane says and raises her hammer.

"No." King says and flies up to her face, stopping her. "This is our children's fight. We'll help them if they need it. But right now we should give them this chance to prove themselves." King says and Diane, the other Sins, Veronica, Griamore, Estarossa, Vivian and Elizabeth all nod, agreeing to stay behind and keep any other demons from coming into the city for now.

Aurora jumped up over the wall and sliced through a red demon, killing it before stabbing some others. The other Saviors landed over the wall too and helped her. She looked and saw some sort of darkness concentrating by the palace.

"Melody!" Aurora calls to her Captain. "Let's go!" She runs forward.

"Everyone follow Aurora!" Melody orders and they follow her inside the city.

Some other demons tried to engage them by shooting hell fire at them but Aurora blocked it and moved behind a building for cover. The other Saviors did the same.

"Aurora and I will go ahead and take the West." Melody says. "The rest of you go and trim out the East, I can sense that's where the demons are most concentrated. We'll meet back in the center in the Palace courtyard." They all nod in agreement and run off to their assignments.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Aurora asks Melody as they dodge some hell fire with their shields and charge down a road.

"Because in terms of power level at the moment we're the two strongest of the seven." Melody explains to her. "Which doesn't surprise me considering who your mother and father are. You're a hybrid too. And now that you have this knowledge, you'll find that that sword your mother gave you, has more to it than meets the eye." Aurora smiled and held it in her hands. "Now lead the way princess."

"Y-you want me to go ahead of you?" Aurora asks.

"Yes. You're leading this mission." Melody explains. "This is your kingdom. You should be the one to take it back, I know that you're strong enough to." Aurora smiles and runs ahead, Melody following.

She runs towards the armory and there seem to be a lot of demons there.

"Clear the armory! I'll take the nearby market!" Melody says and ducks down an alley way while Aurora runs towards the large building.

She jumped on an adjacent wall and then jumped towards an open window and sliced through a demon that was firing at her and then landed on the floor. All the demons stared in shock at this twelve year old girl in golden armor that had just landed in front of them. She smirked and kicked a table of weapons at some and they got injured by them. She blocked some of their hellfire and kicked and punched them, flipping around and expressing her new prowess at hand to hand combat. She even wrapped her arm around the neck of one of the demons and ran up the wall and onto the ceiling, snapping his neck. She sliced through his chest afterwards to make sure all the hearts were cut.

But then she got hit in the back and sent to the floor. She was quickly getting overrun with hellfire as they all started concentrating at her. Suddenly she felt the sword in her hand get lighter and she looked and saw that her sword had turned into a glowing lasso. It glowed the same light as Arctic. Might as well try it out. She threw it at one of the demons and it latched around it's chest. she tugged back hard on the lasso. It cried out in pain and all of a sudden it's veins lit up and it disintegrated. All of the demons looked at the pile of ash on the floor, then back at Aurora.

She smirked and started using it on all of them. Wrapping it around various appendages and cutting them off like a blade of light that was incredibly toxic to them. She had never done so much acrobatics before. Dodging blasts and severing limbs and slicing through hearts, it was starting to get a bit tiring. So she used the last of her strength to spin the lasso around and a blade of light cut through the entire room, slicing up the rest of them before turning back into a sword. There was one smaller grey demon cowering by a window, trying to escape unnoticed. Aurora smirked and ran towards it and kicked it out the window before stabbing it through the chest. It rolled off of the roof and A flash of light went through it. Aurora looked and saw that it was Melody who had sent that attack and was now, running down the alleyway.

A demon around her height came out from the shadows and slashed through her waist with darkness. Melody just braced herself and absorbed the attack. She looked back at the demon and her mark was on her forehead and one eye was black, and the other was green with a goddess symbol in it. She blasted the demon with a powerful hell blaze then sliced off the head of one that was coming out of the ground. Then she jumped and twisted in the air before sending out a flash of light to slice another one in from an adjacent alleyway in half.

The two girls continued to run ahead. Aurora turned Arctic back into her fairy wings and took off into the air.

"I'll direct you and take care of any aerial attacks! You handle the ones on the ground." Aurora instructs.

Her sword turned back into a lasso again and she used it on some blue demons who were coming down towards them and Melody played a song on her violin as she advanced down the streets. She used the song to infuse any nearby demons with light and send out the occasional hell blaze to clear the area if they all got too close to her.

(Sebonuzakura by Lindsey Stirling)

Meanwhile Arthur, Rose and their Knights had cleared through the middle of the city and had now reached the most demon concentrated area of Camelot. They were already battle worn enough but now the hellfire rained down on them, and Knights were going up in blazes left and right. Rose wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and raised her light shield over their heads to shield them from the blazes.

"They're not going to last much longer." Arthur tells her. "There's too many of them!"

Suddenly they hear some war horns and what sounds like horses galloping. To the Eastern entrance three girls on horses rode into the courtyard. A fairy flew above them, shooting arrows into the hearts of the demons.

"It's the Saviors!" A Knight exclaims and Rose and Arthur immediately recognize the fairy as Prince Helbram of the Fairy realm.

Valerie rides ahead of the other two girls and drags a long spear through the ground, kicking up dirt, sand, and rocks into the demon's faces to disorient them. Suddenly her spear shortens and becomes a sort of trident with seven ends and she stabs a demon in the chest with it and throws him over her shoulder.

Kilia's horse got shot down by hellfire and she jumped off and did a front flip before she could get injured. Valerie rode by and held out her hand. Kilia took it and Valerie helped pull her into the air, the girl in blood red armor doing a turn before throwing three knives into three demon's necks.

Gillian rode her horse towards the most concentrated area of the courtyard before jumping off of it and charging her sword with lightning and shooting at a large red demon, creating a large hole in it, effectively killing it. She landed on the ground and sent electric shocks through it to stun them but they still surround and advance towards her.

"Hail storm!" She cries and thrusts her sword into the ground and ferocious winds blow the charging demons back and hail flies out from where Gillian is and injure them all.

She freezes her boots to turn them into skates and she skates along the cobblestone, freezing a path for her along the way as she shoots them with lightning and stabs them with her sword.

Prince kept shooting the smaller demons that were about to hurt the girls and other Knights behind their backs, reading their minds and knowing which ones were about to attack, and he shot them down before they could cause any damage. But a few of the large red and grey demons had noticed him shooting, and were now starting to attack him. Preventing him from defending his comrades. More demons started coming from the North. They sensed the battle was getting more intense and knew that they should come closer. Suddenly a giant emerged from the center of the large courtyard. His sister.

"Leave my little brother alone!" She exclaims and punches a red demon, sending it into the ground.

"You are only seven minutes older than me!" Prince exclaims angrily, before screaming as he's tossed towards a wall by a demon.

But someone catches him before he hits it and slides down the wall, landing safely on the cobblestone ground.

"Queen Rose?" Prince asks in a surprised tone. She smiled at him. "Is it true you're one of them, an Amazon?"

"Yes. But now is not the time for explanations. We must take back Camelot!" She says and a demon with a sword comes towards her.

She blocks and parries it with her own sword and light shield. He shoots hellfire at her and she skids back a bit. Then another demon knocks away her shield. She flips over the demon in front of her, cutting through it and putting her shield back up to continue to fight the demons.

Suddenly the ground starts to tremble. Large shafts of Earth appear out of the ground, knocking down the larger demons. Some of them shot large balls of hellfire at her but Dolores got a determined look on her face and crossed her arms and they started to glow with embers of fire and she shot fire back at them.

"Since when could you do that?!" Killia calls from down below.

"I found out back with Amazons when I got mad that one kept beating me and I just sort of unlocked it..." She says and Killia and Prince facepalm.

The demons shot more hellfire at Dolores and she blocked them with her own fireballs, creating explosions in the sky. Valerie continued to stab demons, killing them instantly by piercing all of their hearts with her sacred spear. She made the spear grow in size and then stabbed a red demon in the back and pulled it down, making it land on top of another one. But that left her open to an attack by a smaller tank-sized Albion that was firing large blasts of lethal hellfire King Arthur and his men. She charged towards it and it noticed her coming and turned to fire at her but she used her spear to absorb the blast and she fell towards the ground, landing on her feet and ramming into the side of it's ribcage, breaking all of the bones in it's chest and it fell over. She reached underneath it and with a roar she picked it up and flipped it over towards incoming demons.

But more still came from all sides of Camelot. Valerie had to dodge hellfire and Kilia tried throwing as many knives as she could and calm the hearts of the demons by sending her knives into them, infusing them with her power of love since stealing the hearts would sometimes just make the demons harder to take down, but it wasn't enough and her confidence in her power was failing. Dolores was doing her best to hold back two red demons but she was struggling under their weight. Rose braced herself behind her shield to block the hellfire that was coming at her. Then something bathed in light wrapped around the legs of the demons and took them down. Rose looked behind her and saw her daughter. The two of them shared a moment of understanding before continuing their fight. They both stood back to back and helped defend each other from the incoming monsters.

Melody landed in the center of the courtyard and gathered her darkness and light in each arm and crossed them together to blast away the incoming forces from the South. Then she turned and did the same for the North, West, and was quiet. The Knights and Saviors looked around. All the demons were gone.

"We won!" Killia exclaims and grips Gillian's shoulders.

Arthur smiled and looked around. Prince landed by his side and looked around as well. Suddenly...

"Lord Arthur!" He exclaims and pushes Arthur out of the way as an arrow of darkness flies by where his head was a moment ago.

More arrows start appearing. Each one hitting an unsuspecting Knight. Rose blocked the ones that came towards her with her light shield and Aurora created one so she could take cover and told Arctic to try blasting some of the arrows as well, but he wasn't powerful enough since the stars weren't out yet.

"Everyone get cover!" Melody yelled urgently and started ushering Knights to find something to hide behind.

The Saviors all congregated together behind a bump in the wall.

"What is it?" Gillian asks Melody.

"Demon sniper." She explains. "They're the most accurate shooters that exist. They were given power by the Demon King to never miss..." She says in a serious tone.

"How do we take it down?" Dolores asks. She shrunk to her fairy size to make herself less of a target.

"Prince can you find it!?" Aurora asks.

The fairy concentrates, using his mind reading power to guide his bow to point at it.

"It's in the Southwest lookout tower of the Castle!" He tells her.

"Okay then shoot it down!" Gillian says.

"I can't! It's mind is too quick. It'll see the arrow coming and stop it. These snipers are too good, even for my sacred treasure it would seem." He sighs and Killia and Dolores pat his shoulders.

"Alright then someone fly up and-" Valerie starts but Melody stops her.

"We can't! They'll see us coming and shoot us. If one of those arrows hits us then we're dead!" Melody says. "But don't worry. There is a way to defeat one..." She says and looks towards Aurora.

Aurora looks at Melody and she gestures to Queen Rose using her light shield to block the arrows.

"That's it..." Aurora says and looks at Melody and her Captain nods, both girls understanding the plan. Her sword turns into a lasso.

"I'll give you cover." Melody says and runs out in front of Aurora and catches the arrows that come at them and absorb them. "Queen Rose!" Melody yells. She turns. "Shield!"

The Queen gets into position by the tower in front of the window the arrows are coming from. Melody absorbs the last arrow before moving to the side and having Aurora charge at her mother and jump onto her shield. Rose pushes her daughter up with all of her strength and Aurora lassos the demon's arms to keep it from shooting her before putting her shield in front of her and crashing through the tower. It collapsed and Rose and Arthur held onto each other, looking worried for their daughter.

But thankfully, soon Aurora arose from the rubble and looked proudly down at her subjects who all started cheering for her. Arthur and Rose smiled proudly at their daughter. Even though they raised her to be a diplomatic princess, they always knew they would end up with a powerful warrior daughter. But the journey was not over yet.

 **A/N:** There will be another part coming soon! This part was inspired by the No Man's Land scene from Wonder Woman and credit goes to Lindsey Stirling for the song!


	15. A Mother's Love

"FATHER!" Aurora screeches, hurting Kilia and Veronica's ears as she runs towards Arthur who scoops up his daughter and spins her around.

"Aurora!" Arthur exclaims and holds his daughter tight and places a huge kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you so much father." Aurora says and cries into Arthur's cape.

"I missed you too angel." Arthur says. "More than you could possibly imagine."

The Queen came over too and held out her arms for her daughter. Her cheeks stained with tears as well as she took her daughter into her arms.

"Is it true mother?" Aurora asks. "You were one of them. One of the Amazons, the secret warriors of the Goddess clan. I'm a hybrid?"

"Yes my child." Rose says to her daughter. "I meant to tell you but I knew your powers would become stronger if you discovered them for yourself. And now I am very proud of what you have done here today for our people." She says and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Mother..." Aurora says softly and hugs her mother tightly and Rose holds her tightly. Arthur wrapped his arms around both of them and held them close.

"Thank you Prince." Arthur addresses the son of the Fairy King. "You saved my life, and allowed my family to remain whole."

Prince blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh it was nothing King Arthur!" Prince says nervously. "All I did was push you out of the way of an arrow. It was nothing major. I'm sure anyone could have done it."

"Yeah but not anyone did it." Aurora says, coming forward and smiling at Prince. "You did." She says and places a soft kiss on his cheek and then hugs him tightly.

Prince's face turned bright red and he suddenly grew to his giant size and everyone freaked out from the fact that another giant just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the kingdom.

"S-sorry about that." Prince says awkwardly and looks down at Aurora who was still smiling sweetly at him and the King and Queen of Camelot shared a knowing glance between them.

"He gets that from you ya know." Diane tells her husband and he smiles at her.

"Yep. That's our boy alright." King says and kisses Diane.

"Well done little brother, you just showed everyone you can be an even bigger dork than you already were." Dolores teases and laughs.

"Hey! That's not funny! And I am only younger than you by five minutes! It's not that much of a difference!" Prince reminds his twin sister but she only laughs along with some of their comrades.

That night Elizabeth watched from the balcony of the guest room she and Melody were permitted to stay in in the castle and watched the celebration going on in the royal gardens below her. She smiled at the reunited royal family at the center of the party, dancing with each other and couldn't help but feel her heart break a little bit. How she wished that could be her, Meliodas and Melody. That is what she and Meliodas wanted after all. All they wanted was to be together, to be happy. She sniffled and started to weep.

"Mother..." Melody says in a concerned tone and rushes to her mother's side and kneels on the ground beside her. "What's wrong? We won the battle, liberated Camelot! We saved all of these people! Why do you weep?"

"Oh Melody." Elizabeth smiles sadly. "We have won the battle. And I am so proud of you and your friends for your valiant efforts in battle. But it's still just another battle. Another obstacle. This isn't the end of our struggle and you know it." Melody nods in understanding. "Why is it so hard for us?" Elizabeth asks and weeps. "For over 3,000 years all Meliodas and I wanted was to be together, to have a family. But despite everything we've overcome to finally be able to have a child, we still can't be together as a family!"

Melody brought her mother close to her in an embrace and rested her head on top of hers.

"We will get him back mother. I promise you." Melody swears. "Now that Camelot has been liberated I can start making plans to-"

"No Melody." Elizabeth tells her and Melody looks confused. "You can't go after him. Not now. It's too dangerous, the demons are a lot more powerful than they used to be. We have to defeat your grandfather first before we can even consider going after Meliodas."

"But who knows how long that will take?" Melody asks her mother. "It took 3,000 years to defeat him the last time. And even then he still came back. You and father are not immortal anymore." Melody reminds her. "You don't have another 3,000 years to waste fighting my grandfather. We need to get my father back soon so we can be a family for as long as possible!"

"I know Melody. I would give anything to have him back in my arms right now." Elizabeth says and lovingly caresses her daughter's cheek. "Anything but you." She stresses.

"What are you talking about?" Melody asks.

"Something only a parent can understand." Elizabeth says. "I love Meliodas more than anything in the world, even more than life itself. But that was before our love created life..." Elizabeth says and takes her daughter's hand. "When we discovered I was pregnant with you, things changed Melody. Your father and I's love for each other grew and now I know that's because we needed more love to share with you." Elizabeth kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love both you and your father and even though I express it in different ways, my love for you both is equal. And I know he feels the same way about you. That's why he sacrificed himself to save us both. I would have done the same if it was for him and you. As long as one of us can be with you, then there is no need for your father and I to risk our lives, and especially not yours to accomplish something that will most likely end in the demise of one or both of us. Your father and I both agreed that your life should come before ours. Even though I dream of a day when we can be reunited as a family, I know now that it would all be for nothing if you died as a result."

"You could always have more children." Melody tells her.

"Never say something like that Melody." Elizabeth stresses and places her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "Meliodas and I may be able to bare more children in the future but none of them could ever replace you. Aside from each other, Meliodas and I hold you more dear than anything else. Two is greater than one. As long as one of us is with you, then there's no need to risk you being without us just for the sake of your father and I being together. Do you understand Melody?"

"Yes mother." Melody says and hugs her mother tightly.

Elizabeth stands up and helps her daughter up and she brushes off her skirts and smiles at her.

"Good. Now go and enjoy the party. You should spend time with your friends." Elizabeth says.

Melody looks down at them over the balcony and watches them. Gillian and Valerie were dancing with some Holy Knights. Kilia who was in her attractive human form had a swarm of boys around her, whom she playfully flirted with. Dolores and Prince used their powers to create a fun play area for the younger kids at the party, until Aurora whisked Prince away to dance with her and Melody could tell it was taking every fiber of his being not to turn into his giant form right then and there.

"I don't really see them as friends." Melody states and looks at the red dove tattoo on her wrist. "They're my comrades. I'm their captain. Our families are all very close with each other and yet I don't know any of them very well."

"You should get to know them." Elizabeth says. "Friendship is one of life's greatest joys, one that I definitely want you to experience."

Elizabeth looked down at the party and smiled at the Sins who were drinking with each other and laughing, her mind wandered back to the good old days when they would all travel together and go on adventures. She longed for those days to come again, and be able to have their children experience the same joy she felt when she was young and jovial. Suddenly she sensed a powerful presence appear in the garden below them and she looked over the balcony. Melody sensed the same disturbance and followed her mother's actions. Everyone in the party gasped.

"No way..." Melody says.

"I can't believe it..." Valerie says, standing by her cousin, Gillian.

"I've only ever heard stories, I never thought I'd ever actually see..." Gillian trails off.

"There's no doubt about it." Dolores says.

"She's just how my parents described." Kilia says and smirks and crosses her arms.

"So this is-" Prince starts then gets cut off by Aurora.

"MERLIN!" Aurora exclaims and runs up to the mage and jumps on her.

"AUNTIE!" Melody calls out and flies down to join Aurora in hugging the Boar Sin of Gluttony.

There was love and merriment in Merlin's eyes as she was embraced by the daughters of the two people she considered to be family. Therefore, these girls were her family too. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around each of the girls.

"I'm so glad you're alright Lady Merlin." Aurora says. "When Camelot was captured, I was so worried about you."

"I was fine darling." Merlin assures the young princess. "I merely teleported over to my husband's place to lay low for awhile until Camelot was freed."

She looks over her shoulder and everyone turns to see a lanky man with a mustache wearing a bar tenders uniform adjusting his glasses.

"HUSBAND!?" Everyone exclaims and falls over except for the Pendragon family and Melody and Elizabeth.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute!" Ban exclaims as he comes over to Merlin. "Since when did you and scrawny over there get hitched?"

"Well once the Sins disbanded after you all had children, Escanor and I decided to settle down as well. Although I have no wish to have any children with him at the moment, we have essentially adopted Gowther who decided to come with us." Merlin explains and Gowther leans out from behind Merlin, his fingers making a peace sign.

"Yo." He says.

Ban, King and Diane all widen their eyes in shock.

"Gowther! Why didn't you tell any of us where you were!" They yelled at him.

"I thought I was supposed to keep my location a secret like Elizabeth and her daughter." Gowther tells them.

"Wait did all three of you know where they were this whole time!?" Diane exclaims angrily.

"No." Merlin tells Diane. "I was the only one who knew where they were. It was safer that way."

"It would have been nice to know though." Escanor tells his wife. "After all you did go visit them at least once every two months for a few days. If something had happened, I would have liked to know where you were so I could have come rescued you."

"There would have been no need Escanor." Merlin assures him. "I had my all-powerful hybrid niece to protect me." She says and brushes a few strands of hair from Melody's face.

Melody smiled warmly at her aunt.

"Although she did not exhibit the power and strength back then that she possesses now, I am certain that if the need arose, no one, not even an entire army of demons could have stood a chance against just her alone." Merlin explains.

"You could defeat an entire army of demons all by yourself?" Aurora asks Melody.

"If I felt like it." Melody casually says and Aurora gasps.

"Just how powerful is the Captain's daughter?" Ban asks seriously.

"I cannot give an exact number, seeing as her power will continue to grow as she grows up. But as of right now, her power rivals that of the Demon King or Supreme Deity." Merlin explains.

Everyone gasped and looked at Melody. She turned away from them and looked thoughtfully at the doors of the castle behind Merlin.

"Well what about the times when you didn't go and visit your Big Sis Sis and your niece?" Escanor questions. "When you weren't with them you were spending most of the time with your son here in Camelot!"

"SON!" Everyone exclaims.

"You have a son now too!" Ban exclaims. "Why didn't you tell us!? Who is he?!"

"I didn't think I really needed to." Merlin says. "I thought it was fairly obvious to everyone."

"No it wasn't!" Ban, King and Diane exclaim again.

"So who is this son of yours?" King asks.

There's an awkward silence and then they hear someone clear their throat. Everyone turns and sees that it was Arthur. He smiles and waves his hand.

"ARTHUR!" They all yell.

"Wait so King Arthur is Merlin's son?!" Valerie exclaims.

"Sounds like it." Gillian says. "That would explain why I caught Aurora sometimes calling Merlin 'grammy'."

"Merlin was the woman who raised me so yeah, I consider her my mom." Arthur explains and laughs.

"I thought she was just your teacher?" Diane asks.

"She's that too." Arthur replies. Diane sweat dropped.

"Oh my boy it's so good to see you again!" Escanor says and goes over to embrace Arthur.

"You too Escanor." Arthur says and returns the embrace.

"Oh please call me Papa!" Escanor says and pats Arthur's shoulder.

"Queen Rose you look as radiant as ever." Escanor compliments.

"Thank you Sir Escanor." Rose giggles from his compliment and the kiss on the hand she got from him.

"I'm so glad Arthur found a woman so well suited for him." Escanor says. "The minute I saw the two of you together I knew you would be extremely happy together."

"You were right." Arthur says and gently brings his wife to rest against his chest. "We are extremely happy together." He says and he and the Queen share a kiss.

"Oh my goodness!" Escanor exclaims and rushes over to Aurora. "My little sunflower you sure have grown! The last time I saw you you were at least a foot shorter than you are now!"

"It's been awhile grandpa." Aurora says. "I'm twelve years old now."

"Twelve years old!" He exclaims and picks up Aurora and swings her around. "Oh you're growing up so fast! Soon you'll be a grown woman!" He starts to tear up as he sets Aurora down. "You won't be that sweet little girl who always wanted to read poetry with me anymore."

"Don't cry grandpa." Aurora says and hugs Escanor. "No matter what I'll always find time to read with you." He smiles and hugs her back.

"I'm extremely proud of what you and Melody accomplished today." Merlin says and approaches Aurora. "You've both shown me that you truly are becoming the powerful young women I predicted both of you to be. And I'm extremely happy that you'll be fighting alongside each other and growing close to one another. After all, you will grow to be the second most powerful person in Britannia. The first being my niece."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor again.

"You mean my sweet little sunflower is going to be that powerful!" Escanor exclaims.

"Yes. What else would you expect from the child of the Royal vessel and the Princess of the Amazons." Merlin explains. "Because her parents are both powerful and both affiliated with the Goddess clan in some way, Aurora possesses a unique magic, Light magic, more powerful than any one Goddess could wield. Aurora Pendragon is a child of Pure Light. And she is the only one who can wield it's incredible power. No one has ever been able to do it before."

"And that's why I'm here to help teach her!" Arctic says, floating over to Aurora's side.

"AH!" Escanor screams. "Talking orb!"

"Ugh. Why does everyone react like that?" Arctic complains.

"Grammy...Am I really that powerful?" Aurora asks. "Yes. That's probably why you were chosen to carry that special stone."

"The stone!" Aurora exclaims. "I almost completely forgot! I have to give it to Melody!" She moves around Merlin. "Captain I have something important to-" She looks around but doesn't see Melody anywhere. "Captain? Melody? Where are you?" Aurora asks.

Everyone looked around themselves but didn't see the hybrid anywhere. Elizabeth came down to stand beside Merlin, growing more worried by the minute.

"I don't sense her power." Merlin says and everyone starts to worry.

"Gill?" Valerie asks and looks around. "Gillian's gone missing too."

But not for long. Suddenly, Gillian burst through the doors and ran towards the party.

"She's gone!" Gillian exclaims. "I noticed her go inside the castle and I was curious about what she was up to so I followed her and then she went into a room where I felt this massive dark presence and when I followed her in there she told me she was going to get her father back and then I saw her go through a portal to the Demon Realm!"

Elizabeth let out a cry of anguish and knelt on the ground, Merlin held her to comfort her.

"She went to the Demon realm all by herself!?" Kilia exclaims.

"Yes." Gillian says. "I understand her reasons. I too want to find my father." She hangs her head thoughtfully. "Aunt Elizabeth." She addresses and the weeping Goddess raises her head to her niece. "Melody wanted to tell me that you were right. As long as two of the three of you are together then there's no need for you or Meliodas to risk your lives to save each other. She would do anything to see the parents she loves so much be together again, even if it means she can't be with the two of you because of it."

"It's all my fault." Elizabeth cried. "I shouldn't have told her all her life how much I love and miss her father. And how I wished he could be together with us. The whole time I was only setting her up to go on this mission."

"Is she really that powerful that she can take on the entire Demon Clan single handedly?" Prince asks.

"No." Estarossa says, coming out from the shadows of the castle wall where he was sulking. "And the entire clan is after her. If she's discovered it's likely she'll be captured. She's an idiot for going alone."

"No. She won't be alone." Elizabeth declares and stands up. "I'm going after her."

"No." Estarossa says. "It's too dangerous. If you die there then Melody will have taken this risk for nothing and she'll regret for her whole life. The goal is to get you and my brother back together so the three of you can be a family like you've always wanted. So I'm going to go home and help her." Estarossa declares before heading inside the castle. "And I'll sacrifice myself to save both of them if I have to."

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! But I've had a lot of stories that I've been writing lately and this one kind of got sent to the back burner...I plan on updating Young Love very soon! But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please comment if you would like me to continue!


End file.
